Idiotice Pouca é Bobagem
by Senf
Summary: Naraku morreu e Inuyasha e seus amigos tentam viver suas vidas normalmente. As garotas são um bando de ciumentas e os garotos são uns tontos.
1. Default Chapter

**Obs: (...blá...) – comentário idiota da escritora**

**"... blá..." - pensamento do personagem**

**_O Começo_**

Mais um dia normal e tranqüilo se passava na era feudal (será mesmo normal!), os pássaros cantavam, o rio corria calmamente, e...

Kagome: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! – Parou de gritar um pouco pois ficou sem ar – SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! PÁÁÁÁRAAAAAA! – Alguns minutos depois...

Miroku: Inuyasha, quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer que se você quiser ver uma garota tomando banho, você deve fazer o maior silêncio possível e rezar para não ser visto? ��

Shippou: Miroku, por um acaso, você tá se achando o máximo só porque viu a Sango tomando banho ontem à noite– Shippou lança um olhar para Sango - e ela não te viu?

Sango: O.O HOUSHI-SAMAAAA! ENTÃO ERA POR ISSO QUE EU ESTAVA OUVINDO ALGUÉM REZAR! E EU – se acalmou, mas possuía um olhar assassino – achando que não era nada...- Sango pega o hiraikotsu e se prepara para dar na cabeça do monge.

POF! POW! SOC! SPLASH!

Todos: Êpa! Por que um "splash"? – param de se matar e olham para o rio próximo a eles- O quê...?

Miroku: OBAA! Uma sereia! Quer ter um filho comigo? (��) Me leve junto com você! Antes que essa doida – olha para Sango – me mate! Eu faço tudo o quê você imaginar! – Fica de joelhos no chão – E o que você não imaginar também! ��

Sango: O.O GRRR... AGORA CHEGA! – Sango começa a bater ainda mais forte no Miroku – DESSA VEZ VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES! – POW! SOC! TOW! PÓIN!

Inuyasha e kagome, que estavam novamente brigando por causa da história de alguns minutos atrás, pararam de brigar e passaram a assistir a "luta livre" Miroku X Sango.

Inuyasha: – comendo um sanduíche – mas por que – mastiga e engole – a Xango – fala de boca cheia – tá tão brava com o Miroku? Isso aconteceu ontem! É Passado!

Kagome: Sei l�! – Toma um gole de refrigerante.

Shippou: Acho que é TPM.

Inuyasha: TPM? O que é isso? – olha para kagome, confuso e com cara de quem tá pedindo para ela explicar.

Kagome: Shippou! Não fale nada que você não saiba o significado!

Shippou: Mas eu sei o que significa TPM!

Inuyasha: É mesmo? O que é? (hanyou burro ��)

Shippou: Uma vez ouvi Kagome comentando com a Sango que ela tava com TPM, e ela disse que TPM er... – não terminou a frase pois Kagome o amordaçou - HUM HUUUHM! HUUUUUUUUMM! (traduzindo: ME SOLTA! SOCOOOORROOOO!)

Kagome joga Shippou no rio e grita para a sereia que assistia a tudo sem entender: EI! SEREIA! Será que você poderia levar essa raposa para algum lugar longe daqui?

A sereia balança a cabeça positivamente e pega a raposa e desce o rio carregando ele (não sei como ele não se afogou).

Inuyasha: dois, três, quatro...

Miroku: Inuyasha! Dá pra parar de contar quantos hematomas a Sango conseguiu me fazer!

Kagome: Incrível! Dessa vez a Sango se superou! – examinando o Miroku – ela te acertou trinta e quatro vezes!

Inuyasha: É! E pra piorar o Miroku sobreviveu! Bem que a Sango podia ter se esforçado um pouco mais e matado ele... ��

Kagome: Senta! Inuyasha! Pensei que você se importasse com seu amigo!

Inuyasha: Bem, pra começar, – levantando-se – eu só me importo com aqueles que servem pra alguma coisa, e o Miroku e o Shippou não servem pra nada. Já devíamos ter nos livrado deles no dia em que matamos o Naraku!

Kagome: Mas o Shippou nunca serviu pra nada! Por que você não se livrou dele antes?

Inuyasha: E você acha que eu não tentei! Você não me deixava jogar ele fora! – pensando alto – Ainda bem que conheci aquela sereia na semana passada e pedi pra ela vir roubar o Shippou! O meu plano deu melhor do que o esperado! A Kagome o deu pra sereia! Ela não precisou nem roubar!

Kagome: O.O AAAHHH! SENTAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: WAAAAAHHH! Mas o que eu fiz! "eu e minha boca grande!"

Kagome: Kirara! Vamos procurar o Shippou! Aquela sereia não deve estar muito longe! Rápido!

Kirara: GROAR! (o que mais ela poderia dizer?) – se transforma.

Inuyasha: HUAHUAHUA! Você nunca mais vai vê-lo! Eu disse pra Shurô mandar o Shippou pro Pólo Norte!

Kagome: Ah, então você já sabe até o nome da sereia... SENTAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: WAAAAAHHH! – Kagome sobe nas costas de Kirara e vai em busca de Shippou.

Sango e Miroku já estavam bem mais calmos, e estavam almoçando com muita tranqüilidade. Inuyasha se junta a eles.

Inuyasha: Dá pra acreditar? Aquela – nhac – maníaca me mandou sentar em quase todas as frases dela!

Miroku: Também... Hoje você bateu o recorde de sacanagens... ela tava com TPM e você fica provocando a fera!

Sango: como você sabe que ela tava com TPM?

Miroku: Simples! O Inuyasha tem um ótimo faro e percebeu que o cheiro de vocês duas estava diferente!

Sango:O.O Mas eu pensei que o Inuyasha não soubesse o que é TPM!

Inuyasha: Mas é claro que eu sei! Não sou tão burro assim! �� Só disse que não sabia pra me livrar de uma reencarnação de sacerdotisa com TPM! Ela consegue ser pior que você! Ultimamente ela está ficando insuportável!

Sango: Mas e o Shippou? Você mandou ele pro Pólo Norte de verdade?

Inuyasha: Claro! Me livro de dois chatos de uma vez só! E eu disse pra sereia que, caso a Kagome fosse junto, era pra mandar ela pro Pólo Norte também!

Miroku: �� Quanto tempo eles demorarão pra voltar?

Inuyasha: Se voltarem, você quer dizer!

Sango: Calculando que o Pólo Norte fica em um lugar longe daqui e... – pára pra pensar – Acho que vão levar uns quatro meses. ��

Inuyasha: legal! Vou tirar férias!

Miroku puxa Inuyasha para um lugar longe dos ouvidos de Sango e pergunta: Mas o quê faremos com a Sango? Ela vai atrapalhar nossas férias!

Inuyasha: Nossas férias? Eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas eu vou dar o fora daqui! Sozinho!

Inuyasha sai correndo e pulando como um doido: Êêê! Sem Kagome para encher o saco! Férias! – Miroku fica olhando até Inuyasha sumir na floresta.

Miroku: O.O

Sango: Bem, já que o Inuyasha tirou férias, eu vou aproveitar e procurar o Kohaku.

Miroku: É claro que eu vou junto, não é Sango?

Sango: Não. Um pervertido como você só ia atrapalhar minha busca. KIRARA! VAMOS!

Miroku: Como você pretende viajar na Kirara se a Kagome tá no Pólo Norte com ela?

Sango: Acho que vou ter que ir com você e com o Tanuki a procura do meu irmão... "Droga! Terei que aturar esse pervertido! Quando eu tiver chance, eu passo a perna nele e ameaço o Tanuki pra me ajudar a achar o Kohaku sem o Miroku!"

Miroku: Essa é uma boa idéia, você não vai se arrepender, Sango! – Possuía um olhar convencido e depravado.

Sango: GLUP!

**_Papai Noel Existe?_**

Enquanto isso, no Pólo Norte...

Shippou: Onde estamos?

Kagome: Acho que no Pólo Norte.

Shippou: Como você sabe?

Kagome: Bem, é que tem uma placa ali na frente dizendo que aqui é o Pólo Norte. ��

Shippou: Mas isso eu já sei!

Kagome: Então por que perguntou?

Shippou: �� Acabei de descobrir que não são só as loiras as burras... – falou baixinho.

Kagome: O quê!

Shippou: Err... Nada...

Eles andam mais um pouco, até verem uma casa muito bonita.

Shippou: Como há uma casa nesse fim de mundo!

Kagome: Deve ser a casa do Papai Noel.

Shippou: ��

Eles batem na porta da casa e vêem um senhor de barba branca, com renas dentro de casa e uma senhora junto.

Shippou de queixo caído: Agora posso dizer que já vi de tudo!

Papai Noel: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Kagome: Bem, é que uma sereia seqüestrou o Shippou e...

Três horas depois, Kagome: Bem, e aí nós viemos parar aqui.

Papai Noel: Hum... O Inuyasha e o Miroku andam aprontando muito ultimamente, darei uma lição neles...

**_O Retorno_**

Na floresta de Inuyasha, uma vovó Kaede gritava com um hanyou em cima de uma árvore: EI! Hanyou idiota! Quantas vezes terei de dizer pra você ir buscar a Kagome?

Inuyasha: Velhota kaede! – desce a árvore – eu já disse que a Kagome está no Pólo Norte! E aquela chata só vai voltar daqui a uns quatro meses! Isso equivale para o Shippou e para a Kirara!

Kaede: Pensei que você gostasse da Kirara, Inuyasha, desse jeito ela vai te odiar!

Inuyasha: Hum... Já sei o que farei! Vou pro Pólo Norte, resgato a Kirara das mãos daquela bruxa e volto com ela! ��

Kaede: Mas você vai abandonar a Kagome e o Shippou l�, no maior frio, e eles devem estar morrendo de fome também e...

Inuyasha interrompe: Mas é claro! Eu não preciso mais da Kagome agora que o Naraku morreu! E a jóia de quatro almas está comigo!

Kaede: O.O Se a jóia está com você, por que você não a usa para se tornar um youkai completo? ��

Inuyasha: É mesmo! Eu havia me esquecido que eu podia fazer isso! �� Vou usá-la agora mesmo!

Kagome: SENTAAAAA!

Inuyasha: WWAAAAHHHH! Mas da onde você saiu! Você só devia voltar daqui a uns quatro meses! Não acredito que a Sango errou o cálculo!

Kagome: Pra começar, se eu não tivesse vindo de carona, eu ia levar uns quatro meses mesmo! Ainda bem que o Papai Noel me trouxe de volta! – pega a jóia de quatro almas da mão do Inuyasha – e você vai se dar mal dessa vez!

Inuyasha: Ah, é? O que você pretende fazer, hein? Que eu saiba, a única arma que você tem contra mim é o kotodama!

Kagome: Exatamente! SENT... – Inuyasha amordaça a Kagome e fala: Keft! Você não pode fazer nada agora! HUAHUAHUA!

Shippou: AAAHHHH! Solta ela! – dá uma mordida no pescoço do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: AAAAIIIIEEEEH! SAI! – larga a Kagome – AAAAHHHH!

Kagome: "essa é minha chance!" SENTAAAAAAAAAA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! – 10 minutos depois, com vários "sentas" e paradas rápidas para respirar – SENTAAAAAAAA! Arf... Arf... Arf… Arf…

Inuyasha debaixo da terra: Ui... eu... desisto... – desmaia.

_A Depravação Do Monge_

Sango: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! PERVERTIDO! – POW!

Miroku: Ai... Sango, o que foi que eu fiz?

Sango: Pra variar, você não fez nada de útil, SEU PERVERTIDO! – Bate de novo nele e fica mais um tempo dando porrada, até pelo menos ele desmaiar.

Papai Noel escondido olhando detrás de uma árvore: Ho! Ho! Ho! Me parece que devolver a Kagome para o Inuyasha deu muito certo, ele apanhou, e também não precisarei dar um castigo ao Miroku, a Sango já está lhe dando... Hum... talvez eu os deixe sem presente de Natal...

_O Passado de Kagome_

No dia seguinte, no poço come ossos...

Kagome: INUYASHA! Eu vou pro meu mundo e não quero que você me siga, ouviu bem!

Inuyasha: Claro! "Ela acha que eu não a seguirei? Não vou deixar que ela acabe se agarrando com um outro garoto de jeito nenhum!"

Kagome: Ótimo! Então, tchau - atravessa o poço.

Quando Kagome chega do outro lado, vê seus três primos e sua tia, que, quando olham para ela começam a rir.

Kagome: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui! "Ai me Deus! Eles devem ter se lembrado do que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás! Eles vão contar pra minha mãe!" GLUP!

De repente, um Inuyasha surge: Ol�, mãe da Kagome!

Mãe da Kagome: Ol�, Inuyasha! – Ela apresenta os parentes da Kagome pro Inuyasha.

Eles entram em casa, e os primos de Kagome continuam rindo, eles nem ligaram para as orelhas do Inu.

Kagome fala baixinho, só para o Inuyasha ouvir: Quando voltarmos, você vai se dar muito mal por ter me desobedecido – ela sorria enquanto mandava um olhar assassino ao Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: GLUP! "Por que eu estou com a impressão de que vou me dar mal?" – Inuyasha olha os primos da Kagome ainda rindo e fica muito curioso do por quê – Ei, por que vocês estão rindo?

Primo nº 1: Bem, é que...

Kagome interrompe: QUIIIIIEEEEETOOOOOO! – Inuyasha agarra a Kagome e amordaça ela.

Inuyasha: Continue.

O primo começa a contar o que ouve.

_Flashback de quando Kagome tinha seis anos:_

_Kagome estava dentro do carro, espremida no meio de dois dos primos dela, e, mesmo estando espremida, ela conseguira dormir. No seu sonho, ela nadava no meio de um grande lago, muito belo e com os peixes mais inimagináveis e coloridos. Não demorou muito e ela acordou com alguém gritando:_

_Primo nº 2: AAAAHHHHHH! QUE DROGA, KAGOME! MÃE, TUA SOBRINHA FEZ XIXI NO CARRO DE NOVO! ELA DEVE TER ALGUM PROBLEMA! TODA VEZ QUE ELA DORME ELA FAZ ISSO!_

_Primo nº 1:Ai, que nojo! Acho que... – BLERG! Vomitou (eca...)._

_Primo nº 3, sentado na frente: Putz, ainda bem que eu resolvi sentar na frente, a minha intuição é melhor que de mulher!_

_Primo nº 2: Você só diz isso porque Kagome fez o favor de fazer xixi três vezes dentro de um carro! Ainda bem que das outras vezes estávamos no carro da mãe dela e do nosso vô! – olha para Kagome e o primo vomitando - AAAAHHHH! Vou morrer aqui! Um fazendo xixi, e o outro vomitando! PIOR IMPOSSÍVEL! _

_Fim do Flashback._

Primo nº 2: Huahauauhauhahauhahau! E ainda por cima, a monga da Kagome fez um riozinho de xixi! E o outro lá vomitando... Huhauahahuahuahahua!

Inuyasha: Huahuhauahuahuahahuaauahuahu! – Olha pra Kagome – Huhahuahuahuahuahuhauhauhau!

Kagome: "GRRRR! Ele vai me pagar..."

_Inuyasha... Senta!_

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha e Kagome voltam para o passado.

Kagome: SENTA! – CAPOF! - ISSO É POR VOCÊ TER ME DESOBEDECIDO! SENTA! – CAPOF! - ISSO É POR VOCÊ RIR DA MINHA CARA! SENTA! – POW! – esse senta – POW! – opa...é pra... hum... é pra...

Inuyasha: O QUÊ! VOCÊ TÁ ME MANDANDO SENTAR E NEM SABE O POR QUÊ! AGORA ME IRRITEI! VOCÊ VAI PRA ÁGUA! – Inuyasha possuía um sorriso malvado na boca, e antes que Kagome pudesse manda-lo sentar de novo, ele a agarra e a joga num rio próximo. Inuyasha aproveita enquanto Kagome não retorna do fundo do lago, e sai correndo o mais rápido possível, mas...

Kagome: SENTAAAAAA! – Não foi possível escapar do "Senta".

_A Traição e O Reencontro_

Noutro dia, em outro lugar...

Miroku: Ai... Sango... Por que você fez isso comigo? – falava baixinho. – "Por quê...?"

_Flashback de uma hora atrás:_

_Sango e Miroku estavam em cima do tanuki, a uns três ou quatro metros do chão, Miroku estava bem distraído olhando para o lado, quando... _–_ POW! – desmaiou e não viu mais nada, apenas viu uma Sango de relance e esta gritava:_

_ADEUS, HOUSHI PERVERTIDO! HACHI! VAMOS PROCURAR MEU IRMÃO! ME OBEDEÇA SENÃO, APANHA!_

_Hachi, o tanuki: GLUP! Sim, chefe!_

_Fim do flashback_.

Sango, já bem longe do Miroku: "Me livrei daquele depravado! Agora, pra minha vida melhorar só preciso encontrar o meu irmãozinho!" (��)

Kohaku, em algum lugar não muito longe de Sango: AAAAAAHHHHHH! UMA BORBOLETAAAAA! (��) AAAAAAHHH! SOCORROOOOO! – De repente, surge uma Sango desesperada.

Sango: AAAHHHH! HIRAIKOTSU! – Mói a borboleta, que não passava de uma borboleta comum (isso mesmo, não era um youkai) – Kohaku, você está bem!

Kohaku: Sim...

Sango: Pelo visto seu medo de insetos não passou...

Kohaku: Irmã, então você se lembra daquele dia que eu mexi na colméia de abelhas e todo o tipo de youkais insetos foram pra cima de mim?

Sango: Huhauhauhauhauauhaua! Aquilo foi muito engraçado! Eles só queriam te lamber e você achou que ia virar almoço e quase teve um ataque do coração...

Kohaku: ��" É.

_O Irmão e Sua Surpresa_

Algumas semanas depois...

Kagome: Estão prontos? Agora que descobri uma forma de todos passarem pelo poço, vocês podem vir comigo e com o Inuyasha. – disse Kagome para os seus companheiros de sempre.

Todos atravessam o poço com exceção de Kohaku, que ficou cuidando da Kaede, que estava um pouco resfriada. Entram na casa de Kagome, ela os apresenta à mãe, ao avô e ao irmão.

Souta:Você é um houshi de verdade? – aponta pro Miroku – Minha irmã disse que você é um pervertido e super delinqüente, então, como você conseguiu ser um houshi?

Miroku: ��" Bem, isso é de família.

Souta: Como você consegue dar em cima de todas as garotas e conquista-lás?

Miroku: "Desde quando eu conquisto garotas...? Não posso desapontar o garoto!" Eu apen... – POW! – AI!

Sango: Cale-se!

Kagome: SENTA! – todos olham pra ela – já disse pra não ficar chateando o gato assim, Inuyasha!

Todos: O.O

Inuyasha: SUA BURRA! EU NEM TOQUEI NO GATO DIREITO! NÃO DEU TEMPO DE FAZER NADA COM ELE!

Kagome: Inuyasha... o que você quis dizer com "não deu tempo de fazer nada com ele"? Você ia fazer algo...?

Inuyasha: Err... Claro que não... eu não ia fazer nada com o Buyo... eu só me precipitei nas palavras...

Todos: O.O

Inuyasha: Ei, por que vocês estão com essas caras?

Miroku: Pensei que você não soubesse o significado do verbo "precipitar"!

Inuyasha: Na verdade, eu não sei, mas já ouvi a Kagome usar isso, então achei que eu deveria usar agora.

Todos: ��"

Kagome: AAAAHHH! SEU BURRO! E AINDA DIZ QUE EU SOU BURRA! SENTAAAA! – CAPOF!

Inuyasha: AAAAAIIIIEEE!

Dez minutos depois, todos tomavam chá tranqüilamente, sem brigar.

TRRRIIIMM!

Kagome: Fiquem bem quietinhos aí, não briguem, vou atender ao telefone.

Quando Kagome atende, Éri, uma das amigas dela diz que vai visitá-la e que as outras garotas (Yuka e Ayumi) já estavam a caminho, levando o Houjo junto.

Kagome volta pálida para l�, ela estava com medo que estranhassem o Shippou e o Inuyasha. Ela mandou que eles se escondessem.

Inuyasha: Não! Me recuso à me esconder! Vou ficar aqui mesmo!

Kagome: SENTA! – POF! – Será que você não entende que meus amigos não podem ver suas orelhas!  
Inuyasha: Mas você disse só pra mim e pro Shippou nos escondermos, você não disse nada pra Kirara, e ela tem dois rabos e seus amigos vão achar estranho!

Kagome: Eu vou dizer pra eles que a Kirara é uma gatinha que nasceu com problema, e por isso ela tem dois rabos! Eles vão acreditar!

Inuyasha: Tá insinuando que seus amigos daqui são burros! Todos sabem que ela é um youkai! Até o burro do Sesshoumaru sabe!

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru aparece e lhe dá um soco.

Sesshoumaru: deveria tomar cuidado com as suas palavras, hanyou.

Inuyasha se levanta e diz: É só falar no demônio que ele aparece... mas não tem problema, vou te matar agora mesmo!

Kagome: O QUÊÊÊÊ! Mas vocês não vão brigar aqui não! Vão destruir minha casa, e meus amigos vão chegar daqui a pouco!

Hanay: Sesshoumaru, é melhor não arranjar encrenca aqui, Ela pode nos achar!

Inuyasha? Quem é você? Quem pode achar vocês?

Hanay: Eu sou a esposa de Sesshoumaru, e não te interessa de quem eu estou falando, hanyou pulguento.

Inuyasha: GRRR! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DO QUÊ! REPITA! – Sesshoumaru dá um soco no Inuyasha, pois ele tentou atacar a mulher. Ela possuía um cabelo prateado, como o de Sesshoumaru, só que mais azul. Os olhos eram azuis, com uma expressão gélida de dar medo. Seus cabelos eram longos e encaracolados, e usava um quimono branco com flores em azul escuro. Ela parecia uma Deusa.

Kagome: AAAHHH! E agora! Não é mais só o Inuyasha que eu tenho que esconder! Tem o Sesshoumaru e a esposa dele! QUE QUE EU FAÇO!

Hanay: Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito de escondê-los.

A esposa de Sesshoumaru diz algo bem baixinho no ouvido dele só para que ele escutasse, e, pela expressão dele, ela o tinha assustado.

Sesshoumaru sobe a escada e entra no quarto de Kagome, e Hanay e a reencarnação de sacerdotisa chutam o Inuyasha para junto do irmão, pois ele ainda se recusava a se esconder, ainda mais junto do irmão.

Kagome: Inuyasha,fica aí junto do seu irmão, senão eu...

Inuyasha: Sim! – obedeceu imediatamente, e se fechou no quarto.

Kagome: Desculpe, Hanay-sama, mas acho que você também terá de se esconder...

Hanay: Isso não será preciso, menina. – o cabelo dela muda de cor e fica preto, seus olhos ficam castanhos e suas orelhas e garras se tornam mais humanas como a Kagome, na verdade, ela parecia muito com um humano comum.

Kagome: Nossa... como você conseguiu fazer isso...?

Hanay: Eu sou uma Deusa de alta categoria, então fica fácil fazer isso.

Kagome: Mas por que, então, você usa a outra forma que você não parece tão humana?

Hanay: Eu não gosto dessa, apenas isso.

Enquanto isso, no quarto...

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, creio que você não deva mexer nas coisas da sua amiga humana, que eu saiba ela pode te controlar com o kotodama.

Inuyasha: Huh! Cale-se! Estou procurando algo para me parecer mais humano!

Inuyasha estava virando as coisas de Kagome, até que achou a maquiagem dela. Nisso, ela abre a porta do quarto para jogar o Shippou lá dentro, pois ele também não queria entrar e ela teve de usar a força.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Não fui eu! A culpa é do Sesshoumaru! Ele disse que se eu não fuçasse suas coisas, ele ia me matar!

Sesshoumaru: ��"

Kagome: Essa maquiagem me deu uma idéia! Hanay-sama, me ajude com eles!

Inuyasha: O quê! Você já está chamando a esposa do inimigo de "Hanay-sama"!

Kagome: Isso não vem ao caso agora. – Inuyasha novamente tenta chegar perto de Hanay – SENTA!

Dois minutos depois...

Sesshoumaru: Mas que humilhação... – tenta atacar Hanay que estava atrás dele com suas garras – Largue meu cabelo, agora.

Hanay: Ah... mas tá ficando tão bonitinho...

Kagome: Ainda bem que eu tinha spray pra cabelo da cor loira! Assim meus amigos vão achar que o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha são alemães oi coisa assim!

Hanay, agora passando um pó na lua brilhante que fica na testa do sesshoumaru, apenas para parecer que era uma tatuagem, ou coisa assim: Até que não mudou muito... e continua uma gracinha...

Inuyasha: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! O desgraçado do Sesshoumaru tá sendo paparicado por uma mulher!

Kagome: E por um acaso você também não tá sendo paparicado, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Sim, mas que eu saiba uma das glórias do Sesshoumaru era não ser paparicado por ninguém, quanto mais uma mulher!

Hanay: Eu não sou uma mulher comum, hanyou, sou uma Deusa Cadela da Neve.

Shippou, se intrometendo na conversa: Ei, e a minha maquiagem!

Kagome: Acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui no quarto, não tem como esconder seu rabo.

Shippou faz uma cara de criança que vai chorar.

Inuyasha: Eu tenho uma idéia! – pega uma tesoura – podemos cortar o rabo do Shippou!

Shippou: AAAHHHH! - Inuyasha se aproxima do filhote de raposa com a tesoura - NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Kagome: Senta! – POW! – Fique bem quietinho, Inuyasha. Tenho que terminar sua maquiagem.

Shippou, incomodando de novo: Mas o Sesshoumaru também tem rabo... – aponta para aquela coisa em cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru, que nem Deus sabe o que é, apenas Rumiko-sama sabe.

Hanay: O rabinho do Sesshoumaru mais parece um enfeite do que um rabo, não terá problemas com isso.

Em poucos minutos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ficam prontos, e descem a escada para junto dos outros. Miroku e Sango olham para o Sesshoumaru, e começam a rir e a fazer segredinhos. O Daiyoukai estala os dedos, em forma de ameaça e logo todos param de rir.

Todos se sentam à mesa, mas não há um barulho sequer, ficam apenas se encarando, até pelo menos a campainha tocar.

Kagome: Graças ao Bom Deus... – atende a porta – Olá pessoal! – Sorri.

Houjo: Ol�, Higurashi! – (para quem não sabe, o Houjo sempre chama a Kagome pelo sobrenome dela) Lhe entrega algumas flores – tudo bem com você?

Kagome: Sim...

Inuyasha grita da sala: Ei Kagome! Quem é? É algum pervertido querendo te fazer mal?

Kagome: "é melhor eu manda-lo sentar... Ah não! Se eu fizer isso meus amigos vão estranhar!" Ei, Sesshoumaru! Dê um jeito no seu irmão! – ao terminar a frase, pôde-se ouvir um "POW!".

Sesshoumaru: Não preciso das suas ordens, eu já ia fazer isso.

Kagome: O.O

Houjo: Er... Quem são seus amigos...?

Os amigos dessa época da Kagome entram, e são apresentados aos amigos do passado.

Éri: Por que vocês todos estão usando quimonos? Por um acaso teve algum festival hoje?

Hanay: Sim – bate no Inuyasha que já estava lhe contestando. POW!.

Inuyasha: Ora su... – POW!

Sesshoumaru: Nem pense em tocar nela.

Ayumi: E você? – olha para o Sesshoumaru – essas tatuagens são de verdade? Doeu muito fazê-las? Desde quando você as possui?

Sesshoumaru: O.O "Como falam..."

Yuka se mete no meio da conversa: Me desculpem, minhas amigas são muito curiosas.

Eles ficam uns dez minutos conversando, até que Sesshoumaru e Hanay resolvem ir embora.

Inuyasha: Já vão tarde!

Kagome: Não seja grosso!

Hanay: Temos que cuidar do nosso filhote.

Todos do passado, com exceção do casal: O.O

Kagome: Fi...lhote...?

Hanay: Sim. – Eles vão embora, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Inuyasha: Que legal! – realmente parecia feliz – eu tenho um sobrinho!

Miroku: E daí, Inuyasha? Ele é filho do irmão que você tanto odeia!

Inuyasha: E eu com isso? É meu sobrinho! Se eu quiser controla-lo, é só eu rapta-lo...

Kagome: Não diga besteiras! O dia que você conseguir chegar perto do filho deles, você vai ser uma pessoa morta! Eles nunca deixariam!

Eles ficaram conversando por mais uma hora, e sobre vários assuntos.

_A Garota e A Sopa_

Já havia se passado uns dez meses desde que haviam matado o Naraku e recuperado a Jóia de Quatro Almas, e uns oito meses que não viam Sesshoumaru e a esposa dele.

Tudo voltara ao normal, Inuyasha ainda era escravo da sacerdotisa reencarnada que ainda era uma histérica, a Kikyou ainda perambulava por aí, Sango ainda batia no Miroku, por não ter deixado de ser um pervertido, Shippou ainda era um pirralho chorão e, por incrível que pareça, Kohaku era aquele garoto bonzinho de sempre.

Num dia normal como todos os outros, Inuyasha e Kagome brigavam, Miroku tentava se aproveitar de Sango sem muitas chances de sobreviver, Kohaku e Shippou observavam a situação como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Kagome: AAAAAAHHHHH! CHEGAAAAA! SENTAAAAAAAA! – CAPOF! – VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, INUYASHA! Nunca mais diga que a minha comida é horrível, pois dessa vez eu me esforcei muito... – possuía um olhar assassino – senão...

Inuyasha: GLUP! Sim senhora!

Shippou: Eu acho que a comida da Kagome tá uma delícia – Kagome olha pro Shippou com um olhar super feliz, ele enfia comida na boca e engole, com muito prazer.

Kagome: Obrigada – Olhar muito calmo.

Inuyasha sussurra para o Shippou: Fedelho puxa-sac...

Kagome: SENTA! – interrompe o Inuyasha – não pense que eu não ouvi!

Inuyasha: Keft! Bak...

Kagome: Senta!

Voz desconhecida: Ora, ora, Inuyasha, pensei que você tivesse se livrado da sacerdotisa reencarnada, mas, pelo visto, minhas fontes de informações se enganaram.

Inuyasha saca a Tetsusaiga e grita: Eu bem que tentei, mas ela voltou! Eu não gosto do seu cheiro, me lembra o cheiro daquele desprezív...

Miroku: Senhorita, quer ter um filho meu?

Sango: O.O YAAAAAHHH! - CAPOF! Acerta o hiraikotsu nele.

Miroku: Ora, Sango! Você está com ciúmes? Então que tal você aceitar ter um filho comigo?

Sango: Eu já aceitei, mas você corre atrás de toda garota que vê do mesmo jeito. ��

Miroku: Er... é mesmo...? Eu não sabia... "Ai, ai, ai, espero que ela ache que eu não sabia ou então cabeças vão rolar... GLUP! Tenho que disfarçar!" Eu juro que não sabi... – POF! – AAAIII!

Inuyasha: Huh! Afinal, quem é você? Por que você tem o mesmo cheiro que o do Sesshoumaru?

Voz desconhecida: Hanyou, por um acaso você ainda não percebeu? Sou filha do Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Meu nome é Yukisho. – Ela era muito parecida com seu pai, só que tinha uma pele mais branca e possuía cabelos ondulados e um pouco azuis, mas continuava tendo aquele rosto sem emoção com as marcas nas bochechas e a lua na testa, e olhos frios e cruéis como o gelo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ela tá insinuando, que é a sua sobrinha?

Inuyasha: Mas eu pensei que o filhote do Sesshoumaru fosse um garoto, e não uma garota!

Yukisho: Eles falaram assim apenas para dizer que tinham descendentes e você não.

Inuyasha: Ora, sua...

Kagome, interrompendo tudo: Mas eu pensei que quando eles falaram filhote, eu achei que fosse um filhote mesmo!

Yukisho: No dia que meus pais foram visitá-los e fugiram de mim, realmente, eu tinha uns sete anos.

Kagome: Como eles fugiram de você?

Yukisho: Eu queria que eles me dessem um presente muito legal, mas eles se recusavam, então fugiram de mim pois naquela época não adiantava dialogar comigo, eu era muito teimosa, e cães geralmente não batem nos filhotes pelo menos até crescerem.

Kagome: Ah, tá... EPA! Como você tinha sete anos naquela época se agora você parece ter uns quatorze!

Inuyasha: É que a cada um ano humano, são sete de youkais cães, e como ela é filha de dois cães, é normal que cresça rápido. Mas, diferente dos animais, os youkais cães de grande porte só crescem até a fase adulta e depois não envelhecem mais.

Kagome: Então você tem dois anos de idade, pelo menos em ano humano?

Inuyasha: Não, ela tem vinte! O que você acha, Kagome? É claro que ela tem dois! Não seja burra!

Kagome: SENTA! Eu sei contar muito bem, Inuyasha!

Shippou: Pergunta idiota, resposta cretina. Concordo com o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Huahuahua! Se deu mal, Kagome! Até o fedelho concorda comigo!

Kagome: GRR...

Inuyasha: Mas por que você não veio nos visitar antes?

Yukisho: Meu pai não deixava que chegasse perto de você, dizia que você poderia me passar pulgas. ��

Inuyasha: O QUÊ! Quem disse que eu tenho pulgas!

Yukisho: Meu pai disse que você tem sangue sujo nas suas veias, e que por isso deve ter pulgas e que eu não devia me aproximar de você.

Kagome: E por um acaso o Sesshoumaru disse que você e sua mãe tinham pedigree? Vocês vão sempre no veterinário pra ver se não tem pulgas? Vocês têm raiva? Vocês foram vacinados?

Todos menos Yukisho: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Inuyasha: Cuidado pessoal, ela pode nos infectar caso nos morda!

Todos: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Sango: E que eu saiba os vira-latas geralmente são mais espertos que os cães de raça.

Inuyasha: Obrigado Sango!

Sango: E que eu saiba o Inuyasha é mais burro do que uma porta!

Inuyasha: O.O GRRR...

Miroku: Nesse caso, Yukisho é mais burra que o Inuyasha!

Yukisho: GRRAAUURRR! – toma sua verdadeira forma, uma cadela enorme de pêlos encaracolados com tom de azul brilhante, mais parecendo cor de prata e olhos cor de sangue.

Todos: Glup! Nos desculpe, Ó filha da Grande Deusa Cadela do Gelo e filha do Daiyoukai, Lorde de todo o Oeste, Sesshoumaru!

Yukisho parou instantaneamente de atacar e tomou sua forma humana e disse: Ótimo! Que bom que entenderam o recado!

Inuyasha: Mas você veio aqui fazer o quê, hein! Veio pra me matar?

Yukisho: Claro que não. É perda de tempo lutar com um hanyou sarnento.

Inuyasha: GRRR... Vou te arrebentar, su...

Kagome interrompendo: Senta!

POF!

Inuyasha: Ai... Eu odeio quando ela faz isso…

Kagome: Então, por que você está aqui?

Yukisho: Meu pai disse para não me aproximar do meio irmão imundo dele de jeito nenhum, mas, eu gosto muito de contrariar ordens e por isso vou passar um tempo com vocês e ver quão idiota é o irmão de meu pai.

Inuyasha: O quê! O Sesshoumaru me chamou de idiota!

Miroku: Como se isso fosse novidade...

Yukisho: Não, mas ele quis dizer isso, afinal, quando ele falava de você, ele falava muito mal, dizia que você era um desajeitado que nem conseguia proteger seus amigos direito, quanto mais a si mesmo.

Inuyasha: O QUÊ!

Miroku: Hum... talvez ele tenha um pouco de razão, às vezes o Inuyasha não consegue nos proteger mesmo.

Inuyasha: O.O O QUÊ! Seu mal agradecido – dá um soco no Miroku.

Miroku: Mas o que eu fiz! Eu só disse a verdade!

Inuyasha: Eu sempre protegia vocês, e é assim que me agradecem!

Shippou: Isso não é verdade, às vezes você deixava de nos proteger pra ir atrás do Monte De Barro.

Inuyasha: O que quer dizer com "Monte De Barro"!

Shippou: Foi esse o apelido que a Kagome deu pra Kikyou.

Kagome: O.O "Pirralho fofoqueiro!" – dá um pontapé no Shippou.

Inuyasha: O QUÊ! Você tá xingando a minha Kikyou!

Miroku: Inuyasha, o que você quer dizer com "minha Kikyou"? Que eu saiba, ela já te chutou à muuuiiiito tempo atrás.

Inuyasha: QUÊ? É MENTIRA! ELA NÃO ME CHUTOU! – Baixando a voz – ela só não vem mais me visitar e...

Sango: e... continue.

Kagome: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Ele não quer admitir que foi abandonado pela Kikyou! É bem provável que ela só volte para matá-lo ou coisa assim!

Inuyasha: GRR... A Kikyou nunca me mataria!

Kagome: Ah, é? Como pode ter certeza disso? Ela mesma disse que ia te levar pro inferno junto dela!

Inuyasha: GRR...

Yukisho: Pare de rosnar, tio, humanos são burros. Não se deve ficar bravo por causa deles.

Inuyasha: Cale-se! Você ficou brava com eles e até tomou a sua verdadeira forma! Você não pode falar nada!

Yukisho: O.O "Como ele se lembrou disso...? Chichi disse que hanyous são muito burros..."

Inuyasha: Ei, – olha pra sobrinha – que eu bem me lembre, o Sesshoumaru tinha uma criança humana que o acompanhava aonde quer que fosse. Onde está ela?

Yukisho: Rin está sendo criada como minha irmã, e, até que para um humano ela é muito esperta, aprende rápido. Deve ser porque meus pais estão lhe ensinando algo de descente.

Inuyasha: Eu sabia!

Todos: Sabia o quê?

Inuyasha: Nada. Só disse isso pra fazer suspense.

Todos: ��"

Kagome: SENTA! BAKA! – POF!

Yukisho: Bem, vocês podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo, vou ficar aqui observando.

Kagome: Ótimo! Só não venha comer nossa comida!

Inuyasha: Muito menos o meu ramen – pega todos os potes de ramen da mochila da Kagome e começa a comer sem deixar ninguém se aproximar.

Shippou: Os doces são meus! Não ouse tocar, senão vai receber uma mordida no pescoço!

Sango: Os bolinhos de arroz que a Kagome preparou são meus e eu vou dividi-los apenas com a Kagome. U.U

Kagome: Obrigada, Sango. .

Miroku: E eu vou ficar com... com... err... Ah! Já sei!

Todos menos Yukisho, que parecia estar mais interessada numa borboleta saindo do casulo do que neles: Fala logo! – olhares super curiosos.

Miroku: A Sango!

Todos, inclusive Yukisho que agora desviara seus olhos do casulo: O QUÊ! – Sango parecia querer mata-lo.

Miroku: Er... quer dizer, eu não disse Sango! Eu disse sangue!

Sango: Sei... – pega o hiraikotsu.

Miroku: É sério! Eu disse que ia ficar com a sopa de sangue feita com gordura e sangue do youkai baleia que o Inuyasha matou ontem! (BLERGH!)

Todos, menos Yukisho e Inuyasha que agora se encaravam como se um pudesse ler a mente do outro e dizer que o houshi estava mentindo: ECA!

Kagome: Mas eu mandei o Inuyasha jogar os restos daquela baleia fora! – todos olham para o Inuyasha, pareciam acreditar no houshi, e, enquanto encaram o hanyou, Miroku fez cara de quem implorava para mentir.

Inuyasha: Ah, sim. Eu esqueci de jogar fora. Aí eu dei pro Miroku e ele fez sopa daquilo com umas ervas e carne de cobras. Depois guardou com as coisas da Kagome e ela nem viu. – fazia a cara mais sincera do mundo, Kagome chegou a se aproximar e cutucar o hanyou pra ver se ele não estava mentindo, mas ele continuava com aquela cara de que Buda o iluminara.

Sango: Ah, é! Pois então, quero ver você comer a sopa, Miroku. U.U

Miroku: GLUP! – o houshi vai até a mala da Kagome e pega um pote com algo de consistência líquida, mas grossa. – "Ai... Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que comer isso..."

Sango: Coma! Agora!

Inuyasha: EPA! Espera aí! Essa sopa é minha! Eu vou bebe-la!

Miroku: "O.O Obrigado Deus por não me deixar morrer envenenado com sopa de sangue de baleia hoje, e sim o idiota do Inuyasha, que vai comer por mim..."

Kagome: E por um acaso você ia comer isso, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Mas é claro! Sopa de sangue e gordura de youkai baleia é uma delícia! Não posso deixar que o inútil do Miroku coma isso!

Miroku: "Ainda não acredito que estou salvo... Muito obrigado, Deus... T.T"

Sango: Nada disso! Eu quero que o Miroku coma!

Inuyasha: Mas, Sango! A sopa é minha! Fui eu quem matou a baleia e mandei o Miroku fazer sopa! E não ofereci pra ninguém! Não vou dividir com ninguém!

Sango: Quem disse que era pra você dividir com o Miroku? – olhar maquiavélico – Você vai dar pra ele, e ele vai comer tudo sozinho! Muahuahuahuahua!

Inuyasha: Glup! Eu dou tudo pro Miroku! Ele pode comer sozinho! "Essa risada da Sango era de dar medo... parecia risada de bruxa..." Miroku! – olha pro houshi – presente de amigo não se devolve nem se rejeita!

Miroku: "Ai, ai, ai... É hoje que eu morro..."

Sango: Toma logo a sopa!

Miroku: Sim! "Não quero nem sentir o gosto! Vou engolir tudo de uma vez!" – nisso, o houshi vai virando a tigela na boca, sem usar colher nem nada. Mas...

Miroku: COF!COF! – Cospe todo o pouco de sopa que ainda havia tomado – Isso é horrível!

Inuyasha: O QUÊ! Isso é uma delícia! A comida de Kagome que é horrível!

Kagome: O.O GRR...

Sango: Beba tudo! – pega o pote das mãos do houshi e vira dentro da boca dele, quase o fazendo se afogar com sangue e gordura.

Miroku: COF! COF! COF! COF! Você quer me matar, mulher!

Sango: Não, mas você bem que merecia levar uma surra... – olhar malvado – mas acho que essa sopa já é o suficiente...

Yukisho: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Houshi, se prepare pois daqui a trinta segundos você vai ter que ir à moita!

Miroku já passando mal: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Yukisho: Essa sopa – antes que pudesse terminar, o houshi já tinha se mandado pro meio do mato, mas ela continua a explicar aos outros, que lhe encaravam com um ponto de interrogação em suas cabeças – é extremamente indigesta para humanos, pois são seres muito fracos. Se um humano a tomar, é bem provável que precise ir à moita...

Inuyasha: Então, você quer dizer que o cara vai ter uma cag...

Kagome: SENTA! – POF! – Não fale besteira, Inuyasha!

Yukisho: Sim, hoje ele passará o dia no mato.

Sango: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Eu deveria sentir pena dele, não é? – olha pra Kagome e pro Inu, que se escondeu atrás da sacerdotisa reencarnada com medo de que a exterminadora pudesse lhe fazer uma sacanagem como a que fez com Miroku. – Que foi? Por que vocês estão me encarando com essa cara?

Kagome: O.O Puxa, Sango! Não sabia que você era tão má assim!

Inuyasha: E eu achando que só a Kagome era má... Mas hoje, cheguei a conclusão de que todas as mulheres são más se alguém se meter com elas!

Miroku, agora saindo um pouco do mato: Ai... o meu bumbum tá queimando... e tudo por causa dessa ma... oops! Preciso do matinho! – se enfia no meio do mato.

Sango: O.O Acho que hoje a moita é a namorada do Miroku...

Kagome: Ei, Miroku! – grita pra ele, que estava numa moita um pouco próxima – como vai a sua namorada, a Senhorita Moita? – zombou da cara dele.

Miroku: Vai bem, obrigado. Só que eu acho que ela tá com um cheiro meio ruim...

Kagome e Sango: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Yukisho: Huh! Que patético! Humanos são seres fracos mesmo... – olha para outra direção.

Inuyasha: É! Qualquer coisinha eles já tão passando mal... – olha para uma direção oposta da sobrinha.

_Carne Humana? Escravos Humanos?_

No dia seguinte, todos se levantam do acampamento, menos Yukisho, que, sendo uma youkai muito poderosa, não dormia e também não gostava muito de ficar próxima aos humanos.

Inuyasha: E aí, Kagome, cadê o café da manhã?

Kagome: Não sei – ela usou uma voz fria, e de dar medo.

Inuyasha: Como assim "não sei"? Você quem estava com toda a nossa comida! Eu quero comida j�! Anda! Me dê comida!

Kagome: Eu até tenho comida, mas vou dividir só com a Sango. U.U Você, o Shippou e o Miroku andam aprontando muito ultimamente e por isso não merecem comer a comida que eu trouxe do meu mundo. U.U

Shippou: O quê! Eu também não tenho mais regalias?

Kagome: Claro que não. Você tá ficando muito parecido com o Inuyasha e com o Miroku, e por isso não vai ter nada!

Shippou: T.T

Inuyasha: Bem, pelo menos o pirralho não se deu bem na história!

Todos comiam calmamente, dessa vez sem encrencas, talvez por estarem um pouco sonolentos.

Kagome: Ei, Inuyasha, onde está a sua sobrinha?

Sango: É mesmo, não a vemos desde ontem à noite, e ela disse que ia passar uns tempos conosco.

Inuyasha: Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe – come um pedaço de peixe que pescou para o seu café – eu não nasci grudado com ela. U.U

Kagome: SENTA! – POF! – Também não precisava ser tão grosso!

Inuyasha: Bah!

Antes que pudessem voltar a brigar novamente, o hanyou sentiu um cheiro conhecido, e avisou aos outros.

Inuyasha: Yukisho, onde você estava?

Yukisho: Procurando meu café da manhã – a garota possuía algo na mão, parecia ser um pedaço de carne.

Inuyasha: E quem te deu permissão para sair?

Yukisho: Não preciso da permissão de ninguém, ainda mais a de um hanyou imundo. U.U

Inuyasha: Do que você me chamou...? – ele mal terminou a frase e vidrou no pedaço de carne crua que estava nas mãos de Yukisho, e que agora ela levava à boca.

Kagome: Ai, que nojo! Você tá comendo carne crua!

Inuyasha: Antes fosse esse o problema, mas... essa carne é de...

Miroku: É de...?

Inuyasha e Yukisho: Humano.

Todos menos Inuyasha e Yukisho: O QUÊ!

Yukisho: Não se preocupem, não vou comer vocês pois podem me fazer mal. Ú.Ú

Miroku: Mas... você... – ele estava assustado – está... comendo carne humana e ainda assim diz que não irá nos comer...

Kagome e Sango: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

Kagome: Salve-se quem puder! Humanos primeiro e de preferência mulheres e crianças! – a garota gritava e corria para lá e para c�, como uma histérica (não que ela não seja uma histérica...).

Sango: Ai... acho que vou desmaiar... – cai no colo do Miroku.

Miroku: Opa! Agora a coisa tá ficando boa!

Yukisho: CALEM-SE TODOS!

Miroku: Mas só a Kagome tá gritando e... POW! – o hanyou lhe acerta a cabeça.

Inuyasha: CALE-SE! – POW! Acerta o houshi de novo.

Agora todos a encaravam, e ela começou a falar: Só não irei comer vocês pois estão acompanhados de outros youkais, e, mesmo vocês sendo muito mais fracos que eu, irei respeitar os seu bichinhos de estimação. U.U

Kagome: O QUÊ! Você tá nos chamando de bichinho de estimação de youkais!

Yukisho: E vocês não são?

Miroku: É claro que não e... – POW! – EI! Por que fez isso, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Se você não ficar quieto, ela vai te comer!

Miroku: GLUP! Mas é claro que eu sou o bichinho de estimação do Inuyasha, do Shippou e da Kirara! E as garotas também são, não é mesmo? – olha para elas.

Kagome e Sango: É claro que somos!

Shippou: Então eu quero que vocês me preparem um bolo enorme!

Inuyasha: E eu quero que vocês me façam massagem nas costas!

Kagome: Não mesmo!

Shippou: Ow... Então vocês preferem ser comidos pela Yukisho? Ù.Ù

Sango: Faremos o que vocês pediram, senhores!

Inuyasha: Assim é que se fala!

Miroku: Er... eu tenho que fazer massagem em você, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: É claro que não! Tá me estranhando!

Miroku: Ainda bem...

Shippou: Mas vai ter que fazer o meu bolo! E o Kohaku vai ter que ajudar também – olha pro menino, que aparentava não entender mais nada do que se passava ali.

Miroku, Kagome e Sango (Kohaku era o que estava na melhor situação, pois Shippou resolveu ficar brincando com ele ao invés de escraviza-lo e Inuyasha gostava do Kohaku por ser uma criança que sempre o tratou bem e decidiram deixa-lo livre) passaram o dia fazendo o que seus 'mestres' mandavam, e não podiam reclamar.

De noite, quando só estavam os três humanos no acampamento... (Kohaku estava no acampamento do Inuyasha e do Shippou, ele ganhava vantagens por ser o 'queridinho' do hanyou e o melhor amigo da raposinha)

Kagome: Eles vão nos pagar... eu estou morta!

Miroku: Pelo menos não foi você quem teve de aturar uma mulher bonita – Yukisho também os estava escravizando – na sua frente sem poder fazer nada e... – POW! – AI! Como você ainda tem forças pra me surrar, Sango?

Sango: Tendo, ué! Mulheres ficam mais fortes quando bravas. U.U

Miroku: GLUP! Mas devo olhar pelo lado bom, sou o único homem aqui com duas mulheres só pra eu mesmo! Mas não podia ser melho... – POW!

Kagome e Sango: HENTAI!

Então, o grupo ficou separado da seguinte forma: Yukisho sozinha – ela não confia em ninguém e não quis ficar perto de um 'hanyou imundo'; Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara e Kohaku num acampamento – o acampamento dos Youkais, como chamava o hanyou; Kagome e Sango no acampamento das Humanas; E Miroku num terceiro acampamento (Yukisho não tinha acampamento pois não dormia), o qual as humanas chamaram de: o acampamento do Houshi Pervertido. (obs: os acampamentos ficavam um do lado do outro, só o do Miroku ficava um pouco mais longe pois as garotas não queriam acordar com um houshi hentai do lado delas tentando fazer algo depravado.)

No dia seguinte...

Inuyasha: Kagome! Quero que você me faça massagem nas costas, JÁ! É pra ontem!

Kagome: Já vou, Inuyasha-sama.

Inuyasha: E a Kirara precisa de um banho com ervas para ela relaxar! Miroku, dê um banho na Kirara! Se mexa!

Miroku: Sim, Inuyasha-sama.

Shippou: Sango, eu quero que você prepare todos esses doces que estão nessa lista – era uma lista de mais ou menos um metro – eu passei a noite escrevendo, mas acho que você consegue fazer todos os doces em uma meia hora...

Sango: Mas, Shippou-sama, se você passou a noite escrevendo-a, eu passarei a semana fazendo os doces!

Shippou: Eu não quero saber! Faça em meia hora!

Sango: Mas tem uns doces que eu nem conheço aqui e...

Shippou interrompendo: É claro que há doces que você não conhece! Eu inventei alguns nomes! ��"

Sango: O.O E como você acha que eu vou fazer os doces, se você os inventou e não tem a receita aqui?

Shippou: Não sei, se vire. E não me chame de você. Me chame de senhor. Ú.Ù

Sango: Sim senhor...

Já havia se passado algumas horas, os youkais, o hanyou e Kohaku já haviam almoçado, mas os três humanos restantes ainda trabalhavam e estavam mortos de fome.

Sango: Podemos comer agora, senhores?

Shippou: Não, só quando você terminar meus doces que há horas você está fazendo. U.U

Sango: Mas eu disse que ia levar no mínimo uma semana...

Shippou: Então, que leve uma semana! Mas até lá vocês não vão parar pra descansar. U.U

Kagome: O quê! Mas assim nós vamos morrer...

Inuyasha: Vão nada! Miroku, ponha mais sopa no meu prato!

Miroku: Sim senhor!

Yukisho: Vocês são muito lentos... até a anta do Jyaken é mais rápido que vocês!

Os três humanos já estavam ficando com muita raiva, e qualquer coisinha explodiriam.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Eu quer...

Kagome: AAIIII! CHEGA! NÃO VOU FAZER MAIS NADA DO QUE VOCÊS ME MANDAM!

Yukisho: Ow... então você quer ser comida por mim...?

Kagome: É claro que não, mas eu não vou mais ser escrava de vocês!

Yukisho: Nesse caso, então, eu irei comer você – se levantou e foi em direção à garota, que parecia estar com muito medo, mas não desistia de sua escolha. Yukisho pega Kagome pela garganta e aperta bem de leve, apenas para lhe ser um incômodo. – e então, já desististe de nos contrariar? Ou você ainda quer ser meu almoço?

Kagome: Eu não quero morrer e nem ter que obedecer à vocês... me larga... Inuyasha... você não a deixaria me comer, não é...? – ela estava com a voz um pouco falhada.

Inuyasha fingiu não escutar e virou a cabeça para outra direção.

Kagome: Inu...ya...sha...

Antes que Yukisho quebrasse o pescoço da Kagome,uma youkai de cabelos azuis cacheados apareceu e jogou Yukisho para cima do Inuyasha, libertando a Kagome.

_A Surra_

Hanay: Todos vocês, estão encrencados! Inclusive você, Yukisho!

Yukisho, Inuyasha e Shippou: GLUP!

Yukisho: Agora sim seremos comidos vivos...

Inuyasha: Adeus vida, a única coisa que eu queria era poder abusar um pouco mais dos meus amigos humanos burros mas estou vendo que não viverei até lá...

Shippou: Adeus docinhos que a melhor cozinheira da face da Terra, a Sango, ia fazer pra eu comer...

Yukisho: ��" Também não é pra tanto! O máximo que pode me acontecer é ficar de castigo e apanhar da minha mãe, pois meu pai é um mongo que não tem coragem de bater em mim, e o máximo que pode acontecer à vocês é levarem uma surra danada!

Inuyasha: É bem dessa surra que eu e Shippou temos medo...

Sango, amparando Kagome: Mas o que está havendo aqui?

Hanay: Minha filha, o hanyou imundo e o filhote de raposa mentiram pra vocês.

Miroku: Como assim?

Hanay: Eu deixei que minha filha conhecesse seu tio enquanto seu pai estivesse fora, e mandei que youkais sem cheiro e energia sinistra a vigiassem para que nada aprontasse. – um youkai dragão pequeno e verde de olhos negros apareceu do nada, e pôs-se a falar.

Dragãozinho: Yukisho, seu tio e a raposinha combinaram de enganar seus amigos humanos, dizendo que aquela carne que ela possuía na mão era humana, mas na verdade era de um youkai bem fraco que ela matara apenas para engana-los, depois Inuyasha apenas confirmou que era humana e eles enrolaram vocês direitinho.

Yukisho: Haru, seu dragão fofoqueiro... vai morrer quando me livrar dela – aponta pra mãe.

Kagome: O QUÊ! INUYASHA! Então era tudo uma farsa?

Inuyasha: "GLUP!" – tomou fôlego e coragem – É claro que era! Você acha que eu deixaria alguém te comer, por mais inútil que você seja?

Kagome: AAAAHHHHHH! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... SENT…

Miroku: Kagome, chega! Assim você o mata!

Sango: Shippou, seu...

Shippou: GLUP! "Se eu não morrer hoje, prometo ser bonzinho e não me meter em encrencas por um dia inteiro!" ��" – POW! SOC! POF! TÓIN! PAF…

Yukisho sendo arrastada pela mãe:Tchau humanos burros! Tchau tio! Tchau raposinha!

Hanay: Eu já não sei mais o que fazer com você... – olha pra filha – acho que... Yukisho! SUA PESTEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yukisho havia sumido dali e deixara apenas a parte de cima de seu quimono e amarrou uma pedra a ele para não dar diferença de peso (obs: ela tinha outro quimono por baixo, como o seu pai. Como eles agüentam o calor?).

Hanay correu em direção ao grupo do Inuyasha, que ainda continuava muito badernado com gente gritando, xingando, batendo e apanhando e correndo pra lá e pra cá. Ela observou e cheirou o ar, sua filha não estava por perto.

Hanay, falando pra si mesma: Yukisho, eu vou te esganar quando eu te encont... – POF! Foi acertada por um Shippou voador – AAAAAHHHHH! PAREM JÀ!

Todos ficaram imóveis, na verdade, pareciam ter parado de respirar. Com exceção de Shippou que estava desmaiado e preso pelo rabo na mão de Hanay, todos estavam com medo.

Todos: Gomen nasai, Hanay-sama!

Hanay sorriu. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de medo deles, e o cheiro mais forte era o do hanyou, que estava mais com medo não por causa da raiva que demonstravam seus olhos mas sim pelo cheiro de ódio que ela exalava e que apenas youkais podiam sentir. Ela sorriu novamente e partiu para cima deles.

_A Conversa Dos Espancados_

Inuyasha: Que mulher desgraçada! – dizia o hanyou, sendo enfaixado no peito por uma Kagome de braço quebrado. – ei, Kagome! Será que não dava pra enfaixar melhor!

Kagome: Calado! Tente fazer isso só com um braço, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ...

Sango: AAAIEEE! Hentai! – POW! Acerta o Miroku – eu já disse que estou com dor nas costas, e não na bunda!

Miroku: Dexculpe Xango! Eu xó extava verrificando xe voxê tinha maix algum machucado.

Kagome: Sango, você não pode bater no Miroku, não antes de eu leva-lo ao dentista e consertar os dentes dele! Assim você vai estraga-los mais!

Sango: Não é minha culpa se ele fica fazendo besteiras, então o problema é dele se apanhar de mim. U.U

Kagome: ��"

Shippou: Puxa, ainda bem que eu estava desmaiado e aquela louca da mãe da Yukisho não me surrou!

Inuyasha: Hehehe! – olha pro Shippou com aquele olhar de quem vai fazer uma maldade.

Shippou: GLUP! Me protejam! Sango! Miroku! Kohaku! Kirara! Kagome...! Esperem... por que vocês todos estão me olhando assim...? Gente... Esperem! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! – POW! POF! TÓIN! CRAW! SOC! PAF!

Inuyasha: Bem, agora todos apanharam!

Kagome: É, agora estamos iguais.

Sango: Ele mereceu...

Miroku: Ele não devia terr aberrto a boca, levou uma xurra danada...

Kagome: Ah, é! Já tinha me esquecido! Onde será que está Yukisho?

Inuyasha: Não sei! Pare de perguntar sobre aquela traidora! Ela nos abandonou e nos deixou levar a maior surra da mãe dela!

Kagome: ��" Pensei que você gostasse da sua sobrinha, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Não mais! U.U Para mim, ela não é mais do meu sangue. Ela é tão desgraçada quanto à mãe... – falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo, mas Kagome ouviu do mesmo jeito.

Kagome: Não diga isso, Inuyasha! Você tinha gostado dela!

Inuyasha: Mas isso era no passado!

Kagome: Ai... SENTA! – POF!

Inuyasha: AAAIIIIEEE! Meus machucados!

Kagome: Danem-se eles!

Kagome: Ei, Miroku! Vou te levar no dentista amanhã! Esteja preparado!

Miroku: Xim Kagome-xama.

_O Dentista_

Kagome foi para o seu mundo e levou o monge junto, o problema é que o Inuyasha quis ir junto e logo o resto da turma quis ir também. E lá foram eles.

Kagome: Bem, vocês devem pôr roupas desse mundo, não podem ir vestidos de monge ou exterminadora. E você, Shippou, vai ter que ficar aqui, já que você é uma raposa e não tem como esconder seu rabo.

Shippou: T.T Eu quero ir... por favor... – faz cara de criança chorona.

Kagome: Não! – POF! Acerta o Shippou. – estou de mau humor, não me desafiem – manda olhares assassinos pro Shippou, pro Inuyasha e para o monge, que engolem em seco.

Inuyasha cochichando para o monge: É só impressão a minha ou qualquer coisa que falarmos ou fizermos ela vai nos matar?

Miroku: Crreio que não xeja xó xua imprexão...

Kagome: O que vocês estão cochichando aí!

Inuyasha e Miroku: Err... nada...

Kagome: Sei... Senta! – POF! – Sango, por favor – POW! A exterminadora acerta o monge – Obrigada – sorri para a amiga.

Sango: De nada! .

Kagome: Bem, então vamos indo, senão vamos nos atrasar.

Sango: E não aprontem nada! – olhar sinistro para o monge e para o hanyou.

Inuyasha: GLUP! Você quem manda!

Miroku: Cherrto chefe!

O dentista era um homem jovem e muito bonito, mas Kagome e a Sango nem deram atenção à isso, pois estavam de olho nos rapazes que poderiam acabar fazendo alguma idiotice. O dentista se chamava Aiko e convidou todos para entrarem na sala de 'operações' como ele mesmo dizia.

Kagome: Rapazes, sejam bonzinhos pois eu e a Sango vamos ao banheiro e já voltamos – Saem da sala e olham para eles com olhares malvados.

Inuyasha: Ei, pra que serve isso? – Põem a mão num pote onde tinha um líquido azulado, com cheiro forte.

Aiko: Não ponha a mão nisso! – vai na direção do hanyou, que já tinha aberto o pote e agora colocava a mão dentro.

Inuyasha: AAAAHHHHHH! ISSO ARDEEEEEE! - Sai correndo pela sala e vai até a pia. CRASH! Quebra a torneira e começa a jorrar água. – Arf... Agora refrescou... – enfia a mão na água.

Aiko: GRRR... Você quebrou a minha torneira e está desperdiçando água... – vai pra cima do hanyou – eu vou te mat... – CRASH! – Mas o que é agora!

Miroku: Opa... foi mal… excorregou da minha mão... GLUP! "Hoje eu realmente vou morrer!"

Aiko: Vocês dois... FORA DAQUI! JÁ!

O hanyou e o monge saíram correndo para fora, onde encontraram as garotas saindo do banheiro.

Kagome: MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM FICAR SEM APRONTAR NEM POR TRÊS MINUTOS!

Inuyasha e Miroku: Glup!

Miroku: Ax xenhorax não precisam me matarr não, a culpa foi todinha do Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: O quê! É mentira! O Miroku quebrou o vaso do cara e depois diz que é minha culpa!

Miroku: Max foi você quem pôx a mão naquela coisa azul primeiro!

Inuyasha: Você tá dizendo que se eu não tivesse colocado a mão primeiro você não teria colocado depois! Seu mentiroso! Eu percebi que você estava de olho no vaso!

Miroku: Er... creio que ixxo não venha ao caso... – olha para as garotas que já estavam em cima deles.

Kagome: SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA...

Sango, ao mesmo tempo que Kagome: HENTAI! - POW! POF! TOW! TÓIN... Dá algumas cotoveladas, chutes e socos no monge, mas nada no rosto dele para danificar mais seus dentes.

Horas depois, quando Kagome havia acabado de chegar de outro dentista apenas com o monge... (Sango havia ficado cuidando do hanyou e da raposinha)

Kagome: Bem, então o que vocês aprenderam hoje, rapazes?

Inuyasha: Que, quando uma mulher má está mais má que o normal é melhor obedece-la?

Miroku: Que, quando uma garota estiver de mau humor, não importa quem ela seja, você deve fazer qualquer besteira longe dos olhos dela?

Kagome:��" É... mais ou menos isso...

Inuyasha: Mas, afinal de contas, o que era aquele negócio azul que eu meti a mão e que me queimou?

Kagome: Ah, devia ser um ácido para os dentes, em pouca quantidade e nos dentes não faz mal, mas fora arde bastante...

Inuyasha: Como assim ' pra por nos dentes'? Não faz mal?

Kagome: Ai, não começa, tá Inuyasha, eu não sei! Pergunte pra um dentista!

Inuyasha: Acho melhor não... creio que dentistas sejam seres maus... GLUP!

_Um Dia Na Praia_

Já havia se passado um mês desde a última encrenca com a família do Sesshoumaru, e Yukisho e sua mãe já não estavam mais brigadas. Kagome convidou Sesshoumaru e sua família para ir à praia no mundo dela, mesmo que Inuyasha não quisesse que eles fossem junto de jeito nenhum (as pessoas que foram à praia com Kagome são: Sesshoumaru, Hanay, Yukisho, Rin, Miroku, Kohaku, Sango e o Inuyasha. Shippou não foi por causa de seu rabo e também porque Kagome o convenceu de ficar no outro mundo cuidando de Kaede, que estava muito velha.).

Kagome: Bem, antes de irmos à praia, temos de cortar os cabelos de vocês – aponta para o Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, que se encaravam e em seus rostos parecia estar escrito algo como 'eu vou te matar...' – e pintá-los também. Inuyasha, você vai ter que ficar de boné.

Inuyasha desviando seus olhos e respondendo: Er... tá... – não prestara muita atenção no que a garota dissera.

Kagome: Mais uma coisa: Não molhem os cabelos de vocês!

Sesshoumaru: Tudo bem, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de entrar na água mesmo. U.U

Rin: OBA! Vamos à praia, galera! – a garota corria de um lado para o outro na casa, até que Yukisho a agarrou e a fez se sentar ao seu lado.

Já na praia, tiveram um pouco de dificuldade pra acharem um lugar que todos pudessem ficar, pois esta estava muito cheia, mesmo que não houvesse muita gente na água.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, eu vou lá na água um pouco. – ela estava com areia por todo o corpo, pois o Inuyasha a convencera de ser enterrada até a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru: Não, sozinha você não vai. Yukisho, vá com sua 'irmã'.

Yukisho: De jeito nenhum! Me recuso a me molhar!

Hanay: Nem olhe pra mim, eu só entro em água quente!

Inuyasha: Eu não vou!

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama... vai comigo...? – ela fez olhinhos de criança pidona que Sesshoumaru não conseguiu dizer não.

Rin se enxaguou um pouco e disse para o seu pai de criação: Eu tenho areia até dentro do biquíni... eu vou tirar um pouco. – vira a bunda pra direção do mar e se afunda um pouco.

Sesshoumaru: é, eu também tenho um pouco... acho que vou tirar também... – vira a bunda na direção da praia e baixa o calção, mas não se abaixa muito dentro d'água e começa a ''rebolar'' para o povo na praia.

Hanay, que começou a olhar para eles: Ai meu Deus! Alguém faça alguma coisa! – todos, a essa hora já estavam olhando um ser mostrando a bunda branca e rebolando pra eles.

Inuyasha e Miroku: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Kagome: AAAHHHH! Mas o que aquele idiota tá fazendo!

Hanay: Yukisho! Vá lá e mande teu pai parar com isso j�!

Yukisho: De jeito nenhum, o marido é seu! U.U

Hanay: Mas o pai é seu! Você tem o sangue dele!

Yukisho: É, mas pai não se escolhe, você já nasce com um, e já um marido você pode escolher a vontade!

Sesshoumaru puxou apenas um lado de seu calção, demonstrando ainda uma nádega de fora.

Inuyasha: Huahuahuahuahauhauhauhauahauhaua! Quem diria que o Sesshoumaru ia ser tão mongo assim!

Kagome: Tirem logo ele de lá vocês duas! Ele pode ser preso por atentado ao pudor!

Inuyasha: 'Atentado ao o quê'!

Yukisho: Huahuahuahuahua! Eu acho difícil, é mais fácil ele matar os caras que tentarem prendê-lo!

Dentro d'água, exatamente onde Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam...

Rin: Er... Sesshoumaru-sama... eu acho melhor você por 'aquilo' pra dentro...

Na praia, Yukisho e Hanay que estavam com seus ouvidos de cães atentos a qualquer ruído vindo da água, caíram na risada, e logo contaram para o resto da turma o que ouviram.

Inuyasha & cia: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Inuyasha: Tadinho do Sesshoumaru, vai ser infernizado por mim pelo resto da vida dele! Huahauhauahuhauhahauhau!

Miroku: Você quer dizer por nós, não é, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Só se for por um tempo, pois vocês com certeza vão morrer antes que eu! Huahuahuahuahua!

Miroku: T.T Não precisava me lembrar disso...

Quinze minutos depois...

Eles já haviam saído da água e Rin sentou-se numa cadeira do lado de seu pai de criação, que estava agarrando o meio-irmão pelo pescoço por ficar incomodando.

O cara do guarda-sol ao lado, vendo que os dois estavam brigando, ofereceu ao Sesshoumaru e ao Inuyasha um cigarro, que aceitaram tranqüilamente.

Sesshoumaru: Você não pode fumar isso – arranca o cigarro da mão do irmão – faz mal para crianças.

Inuyasha: Desde quando eu sou criança? E você sabe como usar esse troço?

Sesshoumaru: resposta da primeira pergunta: você tem dezesseis anos. E da segunda: eu vi um humano hoje fumando isso e perguntei a Kagome o que era e pra que serve isso. U.U

Inuyasha: Mas eu não tenho dezesseis anos! Você sabe muito bem que tenho duzentos! E você só é dois anos mais velho que eu!

Sesshoumaru: Exatamente! Isso equivale a catorze anos de cães, e como você é um hanyou, esta regra não vale pra você, que cresce como um humano qualquer, mas não envelhece. U.U

Inuyasha: Grrr...

Kagome: Inuyasha, senta! – POF! - Será que dá pra não arranjar problemas hoje?

Inuyasha de cara no chão: Sim senhora...

Sesshoumaru já estava fumando o cigarro, e ninguém estava lhe dando muita atenção, a não ser os vizinhos da praia que ficavam lhe encarando e rindo dele.

Miroku: Alguém quer refrigerante? Aproveitem que está acab... – olha pro Sesshoumaru, que agora estava gritando como desesperado.

Sesshoumaru: AAAAHHHH! EU ESPREMI MEU SACO! – Todos em volta começaram a olhar pro ser que gritava e pulava de dor. Este, sem perder muito tempo correu em direção da água, fazendo com que todos se matassem de rir.

Sango: Mas como ele se espremeu?

Yukisho: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua! Não faço idéia!

Sango olha a cadeira, procurando algo que pudesse ter espremido Sesshoumaru, até que ela vê uma marca de queimado, mais parecendo uma bituca de cigarro.

Sango: Mas aquele burro não se espremeu! Ele se queimou!

Hanay: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Inuyasha: Huahuahua! Sempre pensei que meu irmão fosse perfeito e que eu fosse o mongo da família! Mas vejo que é o contrário! Huahuahuahuahuahua!

Kagome: Não, você está errado! Os dois são mongos! Sesshoumaru é desastrado, e você é burro! U.U

Inuyasha: T.T vou aceitar isso como um elogio...

Kagome: Vá lá na água pedir desculpas pro seu irmão, pois ele com certeza ouviu o que você disse e não deve estar feliz.

Inuyasha: Nem pensar! – Kagome o olha com olhos malvados – Estou indo! – ele corre em direção ao Daiyoukai disfarçado de humano, que tinha mergulhado seu corpo até o pescoço.

Inuyasha: A Kagome me mandou te pedir desculpas, mas eu me recuso, e se você bater em mim, vou contar o que aconteceu aqui pra todo mundo. U.U

Kagome: Inuyasha! – a garota havia seguido o hanyou para ver se ele pediria desculpas ao irmão, e pelo visto ela adivinhara que isto não aconteceria.

Inuyasha, se aproximando da Kagome e se distanciando do Sesshoumaru começou a se explicar, ficando a alguns metros de distancia do irmão.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados e notou que havia um toco de madeira, ou melhor, um pé de mesa boiando n'água de mais ou menos uns 20 centímetros.

Ele sorriu e o agarrou.


	2. Chaptre 2 XD

_**Queimados de Sol** _

Miroku: Ai... Sinceramente, eu não sei onde o Sesshoumaru tirou aquele pé de mesa, eu só sei que ele me acertou bem forte... T.T

Sango: É! Nem o Kohaku escapou da surra... – olha pro irmãozinho, com um pequeno roxo no rosto, e um grande roxo na perna.

Kohaku:... T.T

Inuyasha: E ainda por cima nós ficamos queimados de sol! Como se já não bastasse a surra que levamos...

Kagome:O Sesshoumaru está ficando problemático! Ele precisa de um psiquiatra!

Miroku: Pelo menos ele não bateu na esposa e na filha dele!

Inuyasha:O que é um psiquiatra?

Kagome: ��'' Yare, yare... Não estou a fim de explicar nada hoje, então, esquece. U.U

Miroku: ��'' "Sacerdotisa reencarnada preguiçosa!"

Sango: Kagome! Nem pense em levar o Sesshoumaru a um psiquiatra!

Kagome: E por um acaso você sabe o que é um psiquiatra?

Sango: Deve ser um tipo de médico pelo o que você fala, mas você sabe, cães odeiam médicos! Se o Inuyasha já fica bravo de ser tratado pela vovó Kaede que é um tipo de médica-sacerdotisa, imagina o Sesshoumaru sendo tratado e cutucado por um psiquiatra!

Kagome: É! Faz sentido...

Inuyasha: Hum... É bem provável que o Sesshoumaru assassine o médico, e daí?

Kagome: Como assim "e daí?" ? Por um acaso você não se importa com a vida dos outros?

Inuyasha: Sinceramente? Claro que não! U.U

Kagome: Ah, é! Então, t�, SENTA! – POF! – Eu vou pra minha casa! E não me sigam! Principalmente você, Inuyasha! – ela faz um olhar mortal pro hanyou.

Inuyasha, olhando pros amigos: Mas o que eu fiz desta vez!

Miroku: Você nasceu, pra começo de conversa! – POF! Inuyasha acerta o monge por causa do comentário idiota.

Inuyasha: Bah! Cale-se!

Sango enfaixando o braço do Miroku: ��'' Calma, Inuyasha! A Kagome vai voltar, não se preocupe!

Inuyasha: HA! E quem disse que eu quero que ela volte! Por mim, ela pode ficar no mundo dela que eu não vou sentir falta! – Sai da cabana.

Miroku: Eu aposto cinqüenta pratas que o Inuyasha tá indo atrás dela.

Sango: Pois eu não acho nada! E Se ele estiver indo atrás da Kikyou?

Shippou: É mesmo! Ultimamente ela anda rondando por aqui...

Miroku: É mesmo! Eu não sabia! Ainda bem que ninguém apostou comigo! Eu ia perder!

Kohaku:�� Por um acaso você não está preocupado com a Kagome? E se ela pegar o Inuyasha e a Kikyou se agarrando?

Shippou: Ah, o máximo que pode acontecer é armar o maior barraco, Kikyou versus Kagome!

Sango: Sabe, Shippou, você não tá ajudando...

Miroku: Ei, que tal irmos ver onde está o Inuyasha? Talvez a Kagome e a Kikyou já estejam brigando! E nós aqui perdendo essa briga...

Sango:��''

Miroku e Shippou se levantam pra irem atrás do Inuyasha, e Sango e Kohaku os seguem.

_**AAAAAAHHHHH! Nunca se... – POF!** _

Inuyasha: Kikyou...

Kikyou: Inuyasha...

Kagome que acabou de aparecer do nada: ��'' Afinal, vocês vão se agarrar ou não?

Inuyasha e Kikyou: O QUÊÊÊÊ!

Kikyou: O que você está fazendo aqui, menina?

Kagome: ��'' Estou quebrando o clima, não tá vendo não, ô Monte de Bosta?

Kikyou: DO QUÊ VOCÊ ME CHAMOU!

Inuyasha: Kagome! Sua burra! Eu tava quase conseguindo encostar na Kikyou pra...

Kagome interrompendo: Pra ficar se agarrando com ela! Eu sei! Mas eu não vou deixar! – Se joga em cima da Kikyou – Sua megera! Não vou te deixar tocar no MEU Inuyasha!

Kikyou revidando com um chute na canela: QUÊÊÊ! Desde quando o Inuyasha é seu! Eu conheci ele bem antes de você pensar em nascer!

Kagome: E daí! Você perdeu sua chance! Agora é minha vez de ficar com ele!

Miroku, aparecendo do nada junto do Shippou, Kohaku e da Sango: AHHHH! Você tá bem hein, Inuyasha? E aí? Com qual delas você vai ficar?

Inuyasha: O.O'' Err... que tal se elas tirarem no palitinho? ��''

Miroku: ��'' Se você quer ficar com as duas, você não pode contar pra elas! – desvia de uma Kagome e uma Kikyou rolando no chão.

Inuyasha: tá bom... Ei, ei meninas! Parem de brigar pois decidi com qual eu vou ficar! – elas param de brigar e ficam o encarando.

Kikyou: e então!

Kagome: Fala logo, senão eu vou pro meu mundo!

Inuyasha: Errr... eu... acho que...

Kagome e Kikyou juntas: AAANNNDDDAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Vou ficar com as duas!

Sango: ��'' De novo ele fez essa escolha...

Inuyasha: Quer dizer, eu ainda não me decidi, por isso, por enquanto, eu vou ficar com vocês duas e... Ei! Por que vocês tão me olhando com essas caras! – olha pra uma Kagome e uma kikyou loucas de raiva – ei... esperem... o qu...

Kagome amordaçando o Inuyasha: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ INTERROMPEU A _MINHA_ BRIGA COM A KIKYOU SÓ PRA DIZER QUE VAI FICAR COM _NÓS_ DUAS!

Kikyou amarrando as mãos do hanyou: INUYASHA! POR UM ACASO VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE _NUNCA _SE DEVE INTERROMPER UMA BRIGA DE MULHER À NÃO SER QUE SEJA ALGO MUUUUIIIIIITO IMPORTANTE!

Inuyasha: GLUP! "Deus, serei eternamente grato se você me reencarnar bem longe de garotas como elas, elas podem me fazer muito mal! Deixarei todas as minhas coisas que estão no castelo do meu irmão pra Yukisho, nada pro Miroku ou pro Shippou, e muito menos pra essas duas débio-mentais... talvez eu deixe uma espada pro Kohaku... ele é um bom garoto..." ��''

Miroku: Errr... acho que eu vou dar um passeio por aí... vamos junto, Sango?

Sango: GLUP! Er... claro... vamos indo, Shippou e Kohaku!

Inuyasha: HUM! HUHUHUMMMMMMM! (Algo como: Ei! E EU!)

Já era tarde demais, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kohaku já estavam bem longe...

Miroku, comentando com a Sango: É como dizem: Nunca se meta numa briga de mulher! Elas podem te assassinar junto!

Shippou: Eu concordo com o Miroku!

Kohaku: Ei... será que o Inuyasha vai ficar bem...? – Dava-se pra ouvir uns barulhos de algo quebrando, ou coisa parecida.

Miroku: Bem, talvez elas acabem assassinando o Inuyasha!

Sango: Isso não é nada legal de se dizer, Miroku!

Miroku: Mas se isso ocorrer, elas vão se arrepender e vão correndo até o Sesshoumaru pedir pra que ele reviva o irmão...

Shippou: ��'' E você tem esperanças de que isso aconteça? Eu duvido muito...

Miroku e Sango: O.O''...

Miroku: É mesmo! Temos de salva-lo! – saem correndo pra tentar salvar o hanyou.

Chegando lá...

Inuyasha: Truco!

Kagome e Kikyou: T.T

Kagome: Já é a terceira vez que ele e a Yukisho ganham...

Miroku: ��'' Arf! Arf! o que está havendo aqui?

Sango: Não tá vendo não! Eles tão jogando truco com a sobrinha do Inuyasha! E nós que viemos correndo até aqui achando que o Inuyasha estava sendo assassinado...

Yukisho: E ele ia ser _mesmo_ assassinado! Só que eu cheguei à tempo e salvei ele...

Kagome: Então, Inuyasha, o que você aprendeu hoje!

Inuyasha: Que em briga de mulher, nunca se mete o dedo a não ser que você queira morrer, ou _quase_ morrer!

Yukisho: Você tá me devendo uma, tio eu salvei a sua vida!

Inuyasha: Tudo bem! Se quiser, eu te deixo usar a tessaiga por um dia inteiro!

Yukisho: Só por UM dia...? Que pouquinho... Não dava pra ser uma semana, ou quem sabe, um mês?

Kagome: Não diga que sim!

Inuyasha: Claro! Você pode usar a tessaiga por um mês, começando amanhã!

Yukisho: EEEEEBAAAAAAA!

Kagome: Você tá louco! Ela não pode tocar na tessaiga! E se ela conseguir, o que eu duvido muito, ela vai destruir o mundo ou entregar a tessaiga nas mãos do pai dela!

Inuyasha: E daí? O Naraku já morreu! E eu duvido muito que o Sesshoumaru ainda queira dominar o mundo, depois de destruir todos os lordes youkais do leste, sul e norte e ficar com as terras destes!

Kagome: Então, ele assassinou os gatos de fogo?

Yukisho: Claro, você queria que ele conseguisse as terras daqueles gatos fedidos como!

Kagome: ��''

Inuyasha: E também, que se dane se a Yukisho assassinar alguém com a tessaiga! Eu um mês ela não pode destruir o mundo, não é?

Kagome: Sendo sua sobrinha, tudo é possível...

Inuyasha: Glup! "Yukisho não pode ser tão má assim, pode...? E se for, ela não conseguirá nem tocar na tessaiga..."

Yukisho: Agora já era, promessas não podem ser quebradas. U.U Se eu acabar destruindo o mundo, azar o de vocês.

Kagome: O.O Então quer dizer que você vai _mesmo_ destruir o mundo!

Yukisho: Só se eu ficar muito brava. U.U

Kikyou: Cansei de perder, gente, vou embora. Tchauzinho! .

Sango e Miroku, só observando a situação sem nada entender: ��''... Tchau...

Kagome: Adeus! "Já vai tarde, coisa ruim!"

Inuyasha: Ei, você não vai me dar nem um beijinho, Kikyou?

Kagome e Kikyou: GRRR... – havia chamas em volta e nos olhares delas.

Inuyasha: Calma... eu só estava brincando... Não me mat... – POF! TOW! SÓC!... – Ai... T.T eu mereço...

Kikyou: E por que eu deveria dar um beijo num hanyou burro como você?

Inuyasha: T.T Mas eu pensei que você ainda gostasse de mim...

Kikyou: É claro que não! Eu só cheguei perto de você pra tentar te matar, mas essa menina apareceu e me ferrou!

Inuyasha: T.T

Kagome: Hahuahuahua! Eu não te disse que a Kikyou não gostava mais de você!

Kikyou:Bem, estou indo, outro dia volto pra te matar, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:T.T

Yukisho: Ei, quem vai entrar no lugar da morta-viva?

Miroku: Ah! Deixa comigo! Como se joga isso...?

Kagome: Estou vendo que vou perder de novo... T.T

**_Quebrando Promessas _**

Yukisho: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! MAS VOCÊ ME PROMETEU! EU QUERO A TESSAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Não. U.U – falou o hanyou friamente, como se não se importasse com a garota gritando.

Kagome: SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PRA PARAR DE BERRAR, MENINA!

Yukisho: CALA A BOCA! LEMBRE-SE QUE EU TENHO A MESMA IDADE QUE VOCÊ!

Kagome: SÓ SE FOR NA APARÊNCIA, POIS DE VERDADE VOCÊ TEM POUCO MAIS DE DOIS ANOS!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAHHHH! AS DUAS! PAREM DE GRITAR, AGORA!

Yukisho: AH, É! E SE NÃO QUISERMOS PARAR DE GRITAR!

Inuyasha: EU NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO! EU ESTOU MANDANDO! – Se joga em cima das garotas, que não paravam de berrar e dizer coisas nada agradáveis.

Já havia anoitecido, e ninguém abrira a boca. Shippou e Miroku estavam assustados demais com a "batalha" que ocorrera naquela tarde, e Sango e Kohaku de nada sabiam pois estavam em outro vilarejo, exterminando youkais com a vovó Kaede. Kagome logo foi dormir, pois se sentia muito cansada, não sabendo exatamente o porque de estar se sentindo assim. Talvez fosse por causa do dia exaustivo que teve com Inuyasha e Yukisho.

Inuyasha também estava muito exausto, mesmo sendo um hanyou, ele também não se demorou muito e logo foi dormir.

De madrugada, quando _quase_ todos dormiam...

Yukisho: "Hum... Colocar remédio pra dormir na comida, sempre dá certo. Muahuahuahuahuahua! Agora... como eu vou pegar a tessaiga? O idiota do Inuyasha dorme agarrado a ela! Espero que o remédio ainda faça efeito..." – Yukisho lentamente se aproximou de seu tio, pôs a mão na espada e a retirou do colo dele bem devagar.

Inuyasha: Hum... – o hanyou só se moveu, mais nada, para sorte da garota, que se assustara.

Yukisho: "Aff! Essa foi por pouco!"

Já de manhã...

Kagome: INUYASHAAAAAA! ACORDAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: AAAAHHH! Não me assuste, mulher! ��''

Kagome: Inuyasha! Cadê a tessaiga!

Inuyasha, ainda meio lento: Ah... sei lá... me deixa dormir mais um pouco...

Kagome:��'' Inuyasha... – disse ela com voz doce – SUA SOBRINHA DEVE TER ROUBADO A TESSAIGA! ACORDAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha, agora entendendo o recado: Hum? QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! AAAAAAHHHHH! A TESSAIGA FOI ROUBADAAAAAAAAAA! CHAMEM O MEU IRMÃO! TODAS AS SACERDOTISAS E MONGES DESSA TERRA! SALVEM A TESSAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome: ��'' Primeiro: Não adianta gritar: a tessaiga já foi roubada; Segundo: quem roubou a tessaiga foi a filha de seu irmão, de nada adianta pedir ajuda à ele; e terceiro e não menos importante: SEU IDIOTAAAAA! ONDE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO DISSE À YUKISHO QUE ELA PODIA USAR A TESSAIGA, E DEPOIS DISSE QUE NÃO IA MAIS EMPRESTAR!

Inuyasha: Glup! Calma, Kagome... Eu aposto que ela não foi muito longe, ela nem pode tocar na tessaiga direito sendo uma youkai complet... – BLAAAAAMMM! –

Kagome: Mas o que foi isso...?

Inuyasha: Vamos ver! Rápido! – em pouco tempo eles encontraram o que causara o estrondo.

Inuyasha: Esqueça o que eu disse. Acho que Yukisho pode tocar na tessaiga, sim. ''

A garota brincava de destruir tudo à sua volta com a tessaiga, não se importando muito com o que ou quem estava em seu caminho.

Inuyasha: YUKISHOOOOOO! LARGUE A TESSAIGAAAAAAAAAA!

Yukisho: Não. U.U

Kagome: ��''

Inuyasha: EU ESTOU MANDANDOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH! - POF! Foi acertado por uma Yukisho zangada.

Yukisho: Fique aí quietinho e aprenda com a sua sobrinha de sangue puro. U.U

Kagome: ��'' "ela merece uma surra... garota metida..." - Kagome estava com os olhos da cor do fogo, estava furiosa. Ela foi pra cima da Yukisho.

Yukisho: Não se aproxime! – Yukisho tentava atacar Kagome com tudo, mas nada lhe acontecia, Kagome havia construído uma barreira em volta de si.

Kagome, agora bem próxima da outra garota: Você... – olhar assassino – bateu no MEU Inuyasha... – olhar cada vez mais assassino – só EU posso bater nele... – Totalmente já paranóica – GAROTA IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU ESTAVA TENDO UMA VIDA TRANQUILA ANTES DE VOCÊ APARECER! – CRASH! TÓIN... Essa cena foi cortada por ato muito forte de violência.

Quinze minutos depois...

Inuyasha: EBAAAA! Ei, Obrigado, Kagome, sem você eu ia levar um tempão pra conseguir a tessaiga de volta.

Kagome, ainda morrendo de raiva, totalmente histérica: GRRRR... CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO PRECISO DOS SEUS AGRADECIMENTOS! – Chuta o Inuyasha que cai de cara no chão.

Inuyasha: "Glup! Ela ainda está com muita raiva... mas, ainda bem que Yukisho foi embora pouco antes de quase ser assassinada pela doida da Kagome com seus poderes especiais... vai demorar um bom tempo pra ela voltar..."

Kagome: NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE NÃO ABRE ESSA BOCA PRA FALAR MERDA!

Inuyasha: Glup! Não é nada não! – sai correndo pela floresta que nem um desesperado – Calma! Não precisa me caça... – CAPOF!

Kagome: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA...

E mais uma vez Kagome castigou o hanyou, que nada fizera.

**_Kohaku tem que apanhar! Ò.Ó_**

Kagome: CHEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Glup! Eu te juro! Não fui eu! – o hanyou tentava argumentar com Kagome, mas ela, aparentemente, nada escutava.

Fazia alguns dias que Kagome havia voltado pro seu mundo para estudar e, é claro, o Inuyasha tinha ido atrás. Mas como sempre, o hanyou não ficava quieto, atrapalhava ela nas horas de estudo, ia atrás dela e ficava esperando quando ela estava na escola, ficava furioso quando um tal de "Houjo", amigo da Kagome, se aproximava dela... e ela ficava ainda mais furiosa quando ele mexia em algo dela. Kagome: DESSA VEZ FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUAAAAAAAAAAA! VOLTE PRO SEU MUNDO, AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: mas... eu... – POF! Kagome lhe deu um soco – T.# doeu... – falou o hanyou, com cara de criança chorosa.

Kagome: E EU COM ISSO!VOCÊ BAGUNÇOU TODO O MEU ARMÁRIO, COMEU MEU ESTOQUE DE CHOCOLATE ��'', QUASE MATOU O HOUJO, MASTIGOU QUASE TODOS OS MEUS LIVROS DA ESCOLA E AINDA QUER QUE EU TE PERDOE! Arf... arf... arf... – ficara sem ar.

Inuyasha: Errr.. É. Eu quero que você aceite minhas desculpas, senão... – CAPOF! Kagome o mandara sentar, estava totalmente fora de si.

Kagome: E VOCÊ AINDA ACHA QUE PODE ME DAR ORDENS! NEM PENSAAAAAAR! – Chuta o Inuyasha pela janela do quarto dela – SENTAAAAAA! – cai de cara no chão depois de alguns metros de altura.

Inuyasha: T.# "Ela vai me pagar... vai ver só..." – sai correndo, entra no pequeno templo e pula dentro do poço.

Kagome: Ai... finalmente paz... nem acredito que estou sozinha para poder estud... – DIM DOM! – Ai... eu mereço... alguém na campainha... deve ser o idiota do Inuyasha! Dessa vez ele vai REALMENTE apanhar! – sai correndo atender à porta, antes que seu irmão atendesse primeiro.

Kagome escancarando a porta: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA! EU MANDEI VOCÊ NÂO VOLT... O.O'' Err... Houjo-kun... é você...? "Mas é claro que não podia ser o Inuyasha! Ele não tem capacidade pra abrir nem uma porta, quanto mais tocar uma campainha! Eu tinha me esquecido disso!" ��''

Houjo: OI! Tudo bem, Higurashi? . - cara de inocente.

Kagome: "O.O ele não percebeu...? que burro!" Ah... Oi... tudo... e você?

Houjo: Eu estou bem! . - entrega umas flores à Kagome – Você está bem? Faz dois dias que você não vai à escola! Eu vim ver se você já tinha melhorado da sua doença chamada "A Virose do Daiyoukai Sesshy"!

Kagome: '' "O vovô e as doenças dele... pelo visto ele tirou essa de quando fomos à praia com o Sesshoumaru e ele fez um monte de cagadas! Se bem que foram engraçadas... acho que vou convida-lo mais vezes pra ir à praia comigo! Vou aproveitar pra ver as besteiras que ele faz!" ''

Houjo: Seu avô me falou que era uma doença muito rara e contagiosa, mas eu não me importo de pegar se eu estiver com você!

Kagome: '' Obrigada, Houjo-kun... Mas eu já estou sarada! "Será que o vovô não poderia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor nesses últimos dois dias que faltei, enquanto eu ficava de babá do Inuyasha e tentava estudar...?"

Houjo: Então, Higurashi, quer que eu te dê umas aulinhas sobre a matéria que está sendo estudada na escola?

Kagome: Ah... – ficou pensativa por um momento – não... obrigada mesmo assim, Houjo-kun! .

Houjo: Tem certeza? Teremos provas em breve e nesses últimos dois dias os professores passaram bastante matéria nova...

Kagome: O.O" QUÊÊÊÊ! MATÉRIA NOVA!

Houjo: É. U.U Quer que eu te ensin... – Kagome o arrasta pro quarto dela e o joga numa cadeira.

Kagome: Me ensina! Eu não posso reprovar!

Houjo: Calma... – e começa a explicar as coisas pra ela.

Enquanto isso, na idade feudal japonesa...

Shippou: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!ME LARGA SUA MALAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: SÓ TE LARGO QUANDO VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA, FILHOTE DE RAPOSA!

Shippou: MAS COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU CALE A BOCA SE TÁ DOENDO!

Inuyasha: SIMPLESMENTE ENGULA O CHORO E ME DEIXA TE DAR UMA SURRA ATÉ DESCONTAR TODO O ÓDIO QUE SINTO PELA KAGOME!

Miroku e Sango: ''

Kohaku: O.O''

Miroku: É sempre assim... quando ele briga com Kagome-sama, ele bate em todo mundo sem dó nem piedade... estou me lembrando o quanto doeu quando eu o provoquei num desses dias que ele e Kagome haviam brigado... T.T

Sango: Pois é. Pelo menos é melhor você do que a mim ou meu irmão. Ù.Ú

Miroku: T.T Como você é insensível... – passa a mão na bunda dela.

Sango: PERVERTIDO! – POF! Acerta o hiraikotsu no Miroku.

Miroku: T.T eu sabia que isso ia acontecer...

Sango: Ah, é! Então, por que você fez isso!

Miroku: Você sabe... eu me acostumei... da época que a minha mão era amaldiçoada...

Sango: SEI! Estou começando a crer que o amaldiçoado é você!

Miroku: T.# Mas eu mal fiz alguma coisa...

Sango: CALE-SE!

Miroku: Mas, Sango... – TAP!

Sango: PERVERTIDO! – O houshi tentara passar a mão na bunda da exterminadora novamente e, é claro, ela não deixou.

Shippou: AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sango: É verdade! Nos esquecemos do Shippou! Vamos salva-lo!

Miroku e Sango estavam se amontoando em cima do hanyou pra ver se ele largava o Shippou e, é claro, deu briga. U.U''

Inuyasha: Hum! O que vocês dois idiotas acham que estão fazendo...! – disse o hanyou, com um houshi o amarrando e uma Sango tentando atordoa-lo com o hiraikotsu na cabeça.

Sango: RÁPIDO MIROKU! ELE ESTÁ TENTANDO SE SOLTAR!

Miroku: CERTO! SANGOOO! DÊ VENENO PRA ELE!

Inuyasha: O q... – desmaiou.

Sango: Uff! Ainda bem que esse veneno só faz mal à youkais fracos, senão o Inuyasha morria!

Miroku: Pois é... quanto tempo ele vai ficar desmaiado...?

Sango: Não se... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – POF! – O MESMO TEMPO QUE VOCÊ, SEU PERVERTIDOOOOOO! – Acerta o houshi que tentou lhe passar a mão na bunda.

Miroku: Ai... T.# NÃO! ESPERA! DE NOVO NÃO! AAAAAHHHHH! – POF! Desmaia.

Sango: Bem feito! U.U

Shippou todo destroçado: O.O" Sango... Como você é má...

Sango: O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

Shippou: Glup! Nada!

Sango: Grrr... – dá mais uma surra no Shippou, até ele desmaiar.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois...

Inuyasha acordando: Ai.. por que a minha cabeça tá doendo?

Miroku que acordou há algum tempo: talvez por que eu te amarrei e a Sango te deu umas cacetadas na cabeça...

Inuyasha: Grrr... – POF! Bate no Miroku.

Miroku: T.# Por que só eu fico de olho roxo?

Inuyasha: Talvez porque essa autora te odeie...

Miroku: Essa autora odeia todo mundo, isso sim! Você já percebeu que ela faz todos sofrerem!

Inuyasha: Todos sofrem, com exceção do _Kohaku_!

Miroku: É verdade! Essa autora está contra todo mundo menos o Kohaku! Vamos pega-lo!

Inuyasha: ''

Miroku: o que foi?

Inuyasha: Por que você acha que essa autora gosta do Kohaku? Isso é óbvio! É porque ele é um bom menino! Se formos bonzinhos, ela não vai nos sacanear! ('' Vai nessa...)

Miroku: O.O" É verdade… Eu tinha me esquecido disso… Então, é melhor não surrarmos o Kohaku!

Inuyasha: É isso aí!

Miroku: Inuyasha, pela primeira vez na vida você disse algo que faz sentido... Parabéns! Você está evoluindo!

Inuyasha: ò.ó grrr... – soca o Miroku.

Miroku: T.# Eu ODEIO essa autora e o INUYASHA!

Shippou acordando e observando a situação: ''

Inuyasha: Não fale nada! Ò.Ó

Shippou: Glup! Err... Permita-me dizer, senhor, mas, mesmo que você se faça de bonzinho... essa autora má vai te sacanear, pois sabe que você não é nada bonzinh... – POF! TOW! CAPLOF!

Inuyasha: Eu não pedi sua opinião, filhote de raposa burra! ''

Shippou: T.T

Enquanto isso, no mundo da Kagome...

Vô da Kagome: Kagome, você não precisa jantar tão rápido!

Kagome: Chomp! Chomp! Claro que preciso! Amanhã eu terei prova e tenho que estudar!

Souta: '' Mas, mana... você tem 99 de chances de reprovar! Do que adianta fazer essa prova?

Kagome: Grrr... – PAF! Dá um tapa nele – Não me lembre disso!

Mãe da Kagome: n.n''

Inuyasha aparecendo do nada: Ei, Kagome, vamos para o outro mundo, agora!

Kagome: O.O O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu pensei TER MANDADO VOCÊ FICAR NA ERA FEUDAL!

Inuyasha: Glup! Err... é... você mandou... mas... err... "O que eu digo pra não morrer hoje?" O.O

Kagome: Nem venha com desculpas! Demorou demais pra me responder! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vô, mãe e irmão da Kagome: "

Kagome: Agora, volte já pro seu mundo que daqui há alguns dias eu estarei lá SUMAAAAAAAAA! – o hanyou sai correndo que nem um desesperado.

Inuyasha, de volta no outro mundo falava para o Miroku: Que merda... eu nem fiz nada pra ela e ela me manda sentar quatro vezes!

Miroku: '' Não fez nada, é?

Inuyasha: Tá duvidando de mim? Ò.Ó

Miroku: Err... Claro que não! n.n''

Inuyasha: Sei... Você tá com cara de que tá me enrolando...

Miroku: Eu não estou te enrolando! Juro!

Inuyasha: Ah, claro! Acredito! – disse o hanyou debochando do houshi.

POF!

Miroku: T.# Cara… Essa autora me odeia… Não é possível… Por que ela faz isso só comigo?

Inuyasha: Feh! Talvez porque você seja um pervertido e malandro, Miroku!

Miroku: Inuyasha, não vai me dizer que você não é pervertido e malandro?

Inuyasha: O.O EEEUUUUUU! PERVERTIDO E MALANDRO! Malandro eu até posso ser, mas pervertido... – POF! Dá mais uma porrada no houshi – eu não sou pervertido que nem você! U.U

Shippou, que estava com medo de dar qualquer palpite: ''

Miroku: Como não? Você não quer ficar com a Kikyou e a Kagome de uma vez?

POF! PAF! TUM! SÓC!

Miroku: #.# Agora os meus dois olhinhos estão roxos!

Inuyasha: Cale-se! Melhor gostar de duas mulheres do que ser como você, que gosta de todas!

Miroku: T.T'' Eu não gosto de todas... eu _só tento_ impressionar todas...

Inuyasha: Sei... – sai andando em direção ao vilarejo – Venham! Vamos pegar o Kohaku!

Miroku: Tá...

Enquanto isso, no vilarejo...

Kaede: Kohaku, prepare a minha sopa! Ande logo, piá

Kohaku: '' Sim senhora...

Já fazia alguns dias que Kaede estava doente, e ela abusava da paciência alheia.

Kaede: Sango! Cadê o meu chá Deve fazer umas três horas que eu estou esperando por ele!

Sango: Desculpe, Kaede-san.

Kaede: Hunf!

Sango: "Essa mulher tá ficando muito chata... Eu poderia falar pra ela que iríamos passear e aí eu jogava ela de um abismo... e adeus, velha Kaede! n.n "

Kohaku: Aqui está a sopa que você pediu, Kaede-san.

Kaede: Arre! Antes tarde do que nunca! Ò.Ó

Kohaku: '' "Velha abusada..."

Sango: Kaede-san, que tal sairmos um pouco para você tomar um ar puro?

Kaede: FICOU LOUCA! SE EU SAIR AGORA DE NOITE EU VOU MORRER COM A FRIAGEM! E É MUITO PERIGOSO SE PERDER! Ò.Ó

Sango: Mas, Kaede-san, nós levamos a Kirara conosco e te damos uma coberta... "Eu vou joga-la do penhasco nem que eu tenha de arrasta-la! Ò.Ó "

Kaede: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! QUERO FICAR AQUI!

Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou entram lá e assistem a uma velha doida gritando com uma exterminadora, que tentava lhe convencer a fazer algo.

Inuyasha: Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – fez cara de inocente.

Sango: SAIA DAQUI JÁ! EU TÔ TENTANDO TIRAR ESSA VELHA DAQUI PRA JOGÁ-LA DE UM ABISMO OU COISA PARECIDA E VOCÊ ME APARECE PRA ATRAPALHAR A MINHA ALEGRIA! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: O.O'' Glup! – Morrendo de medo – Você... ia... matar... a... velhota Kaede? O.O''

Sango: Err... Falei demais...

Kaede: O QUÊÊÊÊ! ENTÃO VOCÊ QUERIA ME MATAR! ERA POR ISSO QUE ESTAVA ME CONVIDANDO PARA UM PASSEIO! GRRR... VOCÊS TODOS! FORAAAAAAAAAA!

Kohaku: Ah, é? E quem vai cuidar da senhora aqui, doente?

Kaede: EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE! ERA SÓ UM MÉTODO PARA ESCRAVIZÁ-LOS!

Sango: O QUÊÊÊÊÊ! VOCÊ NOS ENGANOU! O.O

Kaede: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ENGANEI VOCÊS, SIM! E VOCÊS ACREDITARAM! Ù.Ú

Sango: Grrr... AGORA JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU TE MATAR, VELHA! – Antes que Sango tocasse na Kaede, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kohaku a arrastaram para bem longe da cabana.

Sango, morrendo de raiva: Grrr... velha idiota... a próxima vez que vê-la, eu a assassinarei!

Miroku: '' Calma, Sango-chan!

Inuyasha arrasta Miroku para um canto e larga a Sango e o Kohaku juntos.

Inuyasha: Acho que não devemos mais sacanear com o Kohaku... tadinho... imagine o que ele passou sendo escravo da velhota Kaede...

Miroku: É... Deve ser pior do que ser escravo e saco de pancadas da Kagome e da Sango...

Inuyasha: É!

Três dias depois...

Kagome, passando pelo poço: Aff! T.T Devo ter tirado um zero naquela prova... eu nem acredito... e tudo culpa do Inuyasha que ficava indo e vindo pelo poço...

Inuyasha, aparecendo logo atrás dela pelo poço: Ei, o que foi, Kagome? Algum problema? – Inuyasha a puxou para cima e a colocou sentada sobre a beira do poço.

Kagome: Grrr... É TUDO SUA CULPA QUE FUI MAL NA BOSTA DA PROVA! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Glup! Mas o que eu fiz! O.O''

Kagome: IMAGINE! VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA! VOCÊ NÃO FICOU INDO E VINDO PELAS ERAS QUANDO BEM DESEJAVA; NÃO ME ATRAPALHOU NOS MEUS ESTUDOS; QUASE NÃO MATOU O HOUJO-KUN; NÃO COMEU TODO O MEU ESTOQUE DE GULOSEIMAS! – Falou com ironia e muita raiva – SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PAF! POW! SÓC! TÓIN! CRASH! BUM! CATAPLOFT! ''

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome: U.U Assim está melhor! Já descontei minha raiva! – faz pose de metida – Ah, sim, eu já ia me esquecendo!

Inuyasha: O que é...? – falou com dificuldade, pois ainda estava pregado no chão.

Kagome: Senta! – POF!

Inuyasha: T.T Eu ODEIO isso...

Kagome sai andando na direção do vilarejo de Kaede e fala ao hanyou: Ei, vamos ver a vovó Kaede!

Inuyasha: Nem pensar... – falou devagar, ainda de cara no chão.

Kagome: Você não me manda! U.U

Inuyasha: Fique quieta... você nem sabe o que aconteceu enquanto você esteve fora... – Disse o hanyou lentamente - A velhota Kaede usou o Kohaku e a Sango como escravos... ela se fingiu de doente e eles fizeram tudo o que a velha mandou... a Sango quer assassina-la... é melhor não irmos ao vilarejo, pois não somo bem vindos l� também!

Kagome: Hum... Tá bom! Então, que tal se nós irmos passear na minha era?

Inuyasha: E comer coisas gostosas?

Kagome: Sim! Eu, você, Miroku, Sango e Kohaku!

Inuyasha: EBAAAA! – Levanta de um pulo – VAMOS!

Sango, Miroku e Kohaku estavam por perto e, na mesma hora, passaram para o mundo de Kagome. Shippou ficou por causa do seu rabo, que poderia chamar a atenção de alguém.

Na era de Kagome, eles tiveram de vestir roupas mais comuns à época, que Kagome lhes emprestou.

**_O Passeio _**

Inuyasha, olhando as lojas de doces: O.O Eu quero esse doce! E esse aqui também! Não! Quero esse também! Pensando bem, quero todos!

Kagome: '' Calma, Inuyasha... Não adianta se desesperar, eu não posso comprar a loja toda de doces! Não sou rica que nem o seu irmão!Escolha apenas alguns!

Inuyasha: Hum... E se nós trocarmos isso por todos os doces que tem na loja? – mostra um diamante.

Miroku: Inuyasha! Da onde você arranjou isso? O.O

Inuyasha: Oras, não tá vendo não! É óbvio que eu fabriquei com o meu ataque dos diamantes com a tessaiga! (Não lembro o nome do ataque U.U") Eu não roubo coisas como certas pessoas... – olha para o houshi.

Miroku: '' Também não precisa ser tão mal...

Inuyasha: Feh! Ò.Ó

Kagome: Nem pense em usar isso, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Quêê! Por que não!

Kagome: Por que é um diamante muito grande! Se alguém vir isso nas mãos de um garoto, vão pensar que você roubou!

Miroku: Ah, é verdade!

Inuyasha: T.T Então quer dizer que meus docinhos não serão comprados?

Kagome: Não.

Inuyasha: Nem serão comidos por mim?

Kagome: '' Não.

Inuyasha: T.T

Miroku, Sango e Kohaku: ''

Miroku: Inuyasha, vamos! Pare de fazer drama!

Inuyasha: Eu te odeio! – bate no Miroku – Não me deixa nem fazer drama em paz! Ò.Ó

Miroku: T.# "Eu odeio o Inuyasha... eu ainda irei me vingar dele... Mwahuahuahuahuahua!" ''

Inuyasha e os outros entraram na loja, cada um escolheu um tipo de doces ou bolachas diferentes, e Kagome levou mais um pacote para o Shippou.

Quarenta minutos depois, quando saíram da loja...

Kagome: Inuyasha! Seu esfomeado! Você experimentou praticamente todos os doces da loja, e ainda queria que eu levasse apenas um pacote!

Inuyasha: Não é minha culpa se só uma coisa tinha gosto bom...

Miroku: Eu achei todos os doces uma delícia!

Sango: Eu também! E olha que eu experimentei bem menos doces que vocês!

Kagome: Aff! Vocês são únicos!

Inuyasha: Claro que somos! Onde já se viu um hanyou, uma exterminadora de youkais e seu irmãozinho, um houshi pervertido e uma reencarnação de sacerdotisa demente andarem juntos!

Kagome: Grrr... SENTA! – POF! O povo em volta fica olhando, curiosos.

Inuyasha se levantando: EI! O que vocês estão olhando!

Miroku: '' É isso aí! Circulando, pessoal! Isso é só uma briga de casal!

Kagome: '' Miroku... – PAF! Dá um tapa no houshi.

Miroku: T.T Doeu...

Sango: Bem feito! Ò.Ó

Kagome: Bem, acho melhor irmos para casa, está quase na hora do almoço!

Inuyasha: ÊÊÊÊHHHH! COMIDAAAA!

Miroku: '' como é que você consegue pensar numa coisa dessas depois de se entupir de doces?

Inuyasha: Quê? Mas eu nem comi doces direito! Não deu nem pra enganar a fome!

Kagome: Eu disse pra vocês! Ele é um esfomeado!

Inuyasha: "

Meia hora depois, faltando três quadras à casa da Kagome...

Kagome: SENTA! – POF! – Agora, pára de reclamar que está com fome, senão eu vou usar o kotodama de novo! Faltam só três quadras pra chegarmos em casa!

Miroku: '' Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém na rua... – comentou apenas para a Sango ouvir.

Sango: É... n.n''

Inuyasha: Eu ODEIO esse kotodama... – tenta tirar o colar, mas como sempre, não dá certo – T.T

Duas quadras de casa...

Kikyou: Ol� Inuyasha!

Kagome: O.O Kikyou! Como você veio parar aqui?

Kikyou: Eu atravessei o poço com a ajuda do irmãozinho do MEU Inuyasha...

Kagome: QUÊÊÊÊ! SEU INUYASHA! DESDE QUANDO!

Kikyou: Desde sempre, eu cheguei antes que você! Ù.Ú

Kagome: Grrr... – Pula pra cima da Kikyou – vou te matar, sua bruxa! Ò.Ó

Kikyou rolando na rua com a Kagome: Nem pensar! – arranca um chumaço de cabelo da sua reencarnação.

Kagome: AAAIEEE! – Chuta a Kikyou e aproveita que a sacerdotisa está longe para sair do meio da rua.

CRRRIIIIIINNNNCCCHHHH! BLAAAAAM!

Inuyasha: O.O Minha Kikyou! – Um carro havia passado em cima da Kikyou e, para piorar o carro estava a toda velocidade.

Kagome: O.O'' "Ela... morreu!"

O carro saiu a toda velocidade, deixando a morta-viva deitada no chão, coberta de sangue.

Kagome: ÊÊÊÊÊHHHH! A Kikyou morreu! n.n

Inuyasha: T.T Minha... Kikyou...

Kagome: Não exagere, Inuyasha! Ela já estava morta mesmo!

Sango: Não seja tão egoísta, Kagome!

Kagome: Não sou egoísta! Sou ciumenta! Ù.Ú

Inuyasha: T.T Kikyou...

Kikyou: Ei! Será que não dava pra vocês saírem de cima do meu corpo todo quebrado!

Todos: O.O''

Kagome: AAAIIIEEE! ELA TÁ VIVAAAAA! – sai correndo.

Inuyasha: Kikyou! – abraça ela, que estava cheia de sangue.

Kikyou: '' Não me toque! – empurra o hanyou.

Inuyasha: Mas... Por que...?

Kagome: É como dizem: Vaso ruim não quebra nem se carro passar em cima!

Miroku: Ei, da onde você saiu? Pensei que você tivesse ido correndo pra casa!

Kagome: Eu estava indo, mas aí me lembrei que a Kikyou podia tentar matar o Inuyasha!

Miroku: "

Inuyasha: E desde quando você se importa comigo?

Kagome: O problema não é _você_, e sim, a Kikyou!

Inuyasha: O que tem a _minha_ Kikyou?

Kikyou: Essa menina monga – Olhar mortal pra Kagome – morre de ciúmes de eu ser mais bonita que ela Ù.Ú

Kagome: Grr... Não é isso! Ò.Ó

Kikyou: Não é? Então o que é?

Kagome: Err... anh...Bem... Eu... É que...

Todos #gota#: ...

Kikyou: Mwahuahuahua! Eu sabia que esta garota tem ciúmes de eu ser mais bela que ela!

Todos: ...

Kikyou: Que foi! Vocês não vão falar nada não! Ò.Ó

Todos: ...

Inuyasha: Acho que a batida afetou o cérebro da Kikyou...

Todos menos Kikyou que estava morrendo de raiva: O.O"

Inuyasha: O que foi? – cara inocente.

Kagome: " "que mongo..."

Miroku: Pela primeira vez na vida, (ou segunda XD) você diz algo de decente! – olha pro hanyou, que ainda estava confuso.

Inuyasha: Como assim? – dããããã.

Miroku: " Inuyasha...

Kagome: Baka! Senta! – POF!

Inuyasha: T.T O que eu fiz agora!

Kagome: Exatamente! Nada! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: T.T " E depois ela diz que eu sou burro...  "

Kagome: Vamos logo pra minha casa!

Miroku: Mas e quanto a Kikyou?

Kagome: Ah, deixa ela morrendo. Ù.Ú

Sango: O.O" Como você é má...

Kagome: EU! MÁ! DESDE QUANDO!

Sango: "

Miroku: Desde que a Kikyou apareceu, você morre de ciúmes da beleza dela. Ù.Ú

Kagome: É CLARO QUE NÃO TENHO CIÚMES DELA! QUEM TERIA CIÚMES DE UMA FEIA COMO ELA!

Inuyasha: Uma feia mais feia que ela! – Olha pra Kagome, como quem diz 'é você'.

Kagome: Grrr... AI! CHEGAAAAA! SENTAAAA! – POF!

Miroku: Calma, Kagome-sam... – POF! Kagome lhe dá um soco no olho – T.#

Sango: Kohaku, fique quietinho!

Kohaku, ignorando o que sua irmã falara: Kagome-sama, por que não vamos pra outra era ver como está o Shippou? Ele deve estar com saudades suas... – o garoto fez cara de santo.

Kagome: Ah, é verdade! Vamos, Kohaku-kun! – dá a mão pro Kohaku e arrasta ele até a casa dela e entra no poço, com um hanyou morrendo de raiva, um houshi reclamando da vida, uma exterminadora sem nada entender e uma sacerdotisa ensangüentada se arrastando logo atrás deles. Ù.Ú"

Do outro lado do poço...

Kikyou: Bem, estou indo embora... tchau...

Kagome: Seria melhor se ela dissesse um 'adeus'! – disse, olhando a morta-viva se arrastando pelo chão e indo embora.

Inuyasha: Tchau... Minha Kikyou... – falou com voz doce.

Kagome, com 'um pouco' de raiva de TODA a situação que ocorreu: Agora, seus mongos, EU quero que me devolvam as roupas que lhes emprestei, JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Miroku: Calma, Kagome-sama, nós temos de ir a outro lugar para nos trocarmos... Não podemos tirar as roupas aqui...

Kagome: E EU COM ISSO! EU NÃO QUERO SABER COMO VOCÊS FARÃO! TIREM AS ROUPAS, JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Ò.Ó

Sango, se escondendo numa moita: Estou tirando!

Kagome: É bom mesmo!

Inuyasha e Miroku: Também estamos tirando! – tiram a roupa na frente da Kagome.

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! – fica envergonhada – SAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAM! – Dá um chute nas bundas deles que os fazem voar (que força! O.O").

Sango, devolvendo a roupa da Kagome e pegando a roupa dela atrás da mesma moita: O.O" Calma, Kagome-chan...

Kagome: Fique quieta! Ò.Ó Estou indo para o meu mundo, pego as roupas com o Miroku e o Inuyasha depois!

Kohaku entregou também a roupa que ele usou (uma roupa do Souta) para Kagome, que agradeceu e foi embora sem nem dar tchau ou entregar os doces ao Shippou. Ela entregou os doces ao Kohaku e disse a ele que, se ele quisesse, ele poderia ficar com os doces. Ù.Ú"

No mundo da Kagome...

Kagome: "Como será que eu fui na prova da escola? Eu provavelmente não passei...Ç.Ç" – pensou, saindo do templo onde ficava o poço. De repente, aparece um Houjo, gritando com Kagome.

Houjo: Ei! Higurashi! Já melhorou da alergia contra Kikyous? (pra quem não sabe, Kikyou significa Campânulas Chinesas)

Kagome: Hã? Ah! Sim, já melhorei! "Aff! Da onde o vovô tirou essa doença! Até vindo da boca do vovô eu ouço esse nome! Desse jeito, vou ficar alérgica a ela! Eu mereço!"

Houjo: Que bom! n.n

Kagome: Bem, Houjo-kun, agora eu tenho que ir à escola buscar a minha prova, que deve ter saído um desastre... T.T

Houjo: Ah, sim! Era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar! – disse pegando um pedaço de papel – Esta é sua prova.

Kagome: E como você conseguiu a prova? Apenas eu poderia retira-la, ou então, um parente meu – disse, pegando o papel mas sem se atrever a olhar o resultado.

Houjo: Ah, é que o professor achou que eu era seu namorado, então ele entregou pra mim...

Kagome gota: Entendi... "Eu, hein! O dia que eu for a namorada de um mongo como o Houjo, vai ser o dia que não terá mais nenhum homem decente no mundo! O.O"

**E agora, o que vai acontecer? Os 'homens decentes' vão desaparecer da terra pra Kagome ficar com o Houjo? Kagome tirou um dez ou um zero? Kikyou vai continuar a atormentar Kagome? Sesshoumaru vai aparecer pra Kagome se vingar dele por ter mandado a Kikyou para o mundo dela? Saibam tudo no próximo capítulo... **


	3. A Nota

_**OBS:**__ Se InuYasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, muita gente não ia gostar. Por quê? Eu demitiria o Sesshoumaru e faria dele meu escravo, já que eu teria bastante dinheiro para pagar, e também porque sou muito egoísta, daí eu não dividia a perfeição que ele é com ninguém Ù.Ú Mas como InuYasha não é meu, isso não vai ocorrer... Ç.Ç Nem se eu ficar milionária eu consigo o Sesshoumaru pra mim, então, fiquem felizes! n.n"_

**_A Nota _**

Kagome: Obrigada, Houjo-kun!

Houjo: De nada! Ah, e não se preocupe, eu não olhei sua nota! n.n

Kagome: "Ç.Ç tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse olhado... pela alegria dele parecia que eu tirara uma boa nota. ai... Estou com medo de olhar..." – A garota abre a prova que estava dobrada cuidadosamente e observa o que diz a prova - O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Houjo: O que foi, Higurashi?

Enquanto isso, na idade feudal...

Inuyasha: Aff! Eu não acredito que ela fez isso com a gente!

Miroku: Pois é. Ç.Ç Como se já não bastasse eu apanhar da _minha_ garota, eu tenho que apanhar da _sua_ também! – POF! – T.# O que foi que eu disse agora!

Inuyasha: Kagome não é _minha garota_. Ù.Ú

Miroku: Então, por que você se importa tanto quando alguém como o Kouga, por exemplo, dá em cima dela?

Inuyasha: Não fale esse nome! – POF!

Miroku: Ai... Eu mereço... T.# Sei muito bem que você considera Kagome _sua garota_, mesmo que você não confirme para ninguém. Ù.Ú "Agora é que eu apanho de vez! Eu e minha boca grande!"

Inuyasha: Grr... CALE-SE! – POF! TOW! CRACK!

Miroku: Ç.Ç Aonde você vai, Inuyasha? – Disse meio atordoado olhando o hanyou que se levantava com tudo do chão e ia em direção do poço come ossos, que estava meio longe.

Inuyasha: Ela vai ver só! Vou me vingar dela! Você vai ver! Kagome me paga! – sai correndo até o poço que nem um desesperado querendo matar alguém.

Miroku: ¬¬"

Inuyasha atravessa o poço e observa a situação fora do templo onde fica este:

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! EU TIREI ZEROOOOOO! Ç.Ç

Houjo: Calma, Higurashi! Tenho certeza de que você poderá fazer outra prova daqui a três dias! – falou, chegando perto dela.

Inuyasha: "Se ele chegar mais perto, eu saio daqui e o espanco! Ò.Ó"

Kagome: Três dias é muito pouco! Esse conteúdo é enorme e complicado demais pra mim!

Houjo: Calma, eu posso te ajudar!

Kagome: É CLARO QUE NÃO PODE! NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ISSO!

Inuyasha: ¬¬" "Essa é a Kagome que conheço! Grita o tempo todo por qualquer coisa!" U.U"

Kagome: Eu vou reprovar! Ç.Ç

Inuyasha: Não vai, não! - Sai do templo onde fica o poço e vai até a Kagome.

Kagome: O.O" "O que essa besta tá fazendo aqui! Ainda bem que ele está com a roupa do meu mundo e um boné!"

Houjo: E como você diz que a Higurashi não vai reprovar? É bem provável que ela reprove.

Kagome: Ç.Ç Obrigada pela força, Houjo-kun!

Houjo: Quero dizer... Você não irá reprovar se eu te ajudar a estudar! Mas esse garoto com cara de encrenqueiro, creio que ele não te ajudará muito...

Inuyasha: Feh! É claro que eu posso ajudar! E muito mais que você!

Houjo: Ah, é! E o que você vai fazer para ajuda-la! "Eu não vou deixar que ele fique com a Kagome! Ela será minha namorada! Ò.Ó".

Kagome: Fale, Inuyasha. "Aposto que é algo inútil que ele irá falar!"

Inuyasha: Por que não roubar uma prova? É que, uma vez, você falou que as provas ficam prontas alguns dias antes e ficam numa salinha lá da sua escola... eu posso entrar lá e roubar a prova, já que sou forte e rápido! Ù.Ú Aí, você faz a prova em casa e só troca ela na escola pela prova não feita e enrola um pouco!

Kagome: O.O"

Houjo: Essa é uma péssima idéia! E se perceberem que tem uma prova faltando!

Kagome: Acho que é uma ótima idéia! Inuyasha! Se prepare para roubar a prova pra mim! E eles não vão perceber pois vou tirar xerox e então você vai lá e devolve antes mesmo que se toquem que a prova sumiu!

Inuyasha: Sim, senhora!

Houjo: ¬¬" Eu ainda acho essa uma idéia ruim... "Ninguém tá me escutando... Ç.Ç"

Kagome explica para o hanyou onde ele acharia a prova, e ela lhe diz que esperaria numa papelaria para tirar um xerox próximo ao colégio.

Na escola...

O hanyou entra na pequena sala cuidadosamente, como uma sombra, com medo que o pegassem. Ele viu que não havia ninguém ali e viu amontoados de provas sobre a mesa.

Inuyasha: "E agora? Eu não me lembro qual a prova que ela queria... espera... opa..." – tropeça num amontoado de provas no chão – "¬¬ aff! Que zona! Como adultos podem ser tão desorganizados na frente de adolescentes! Que más influências! ¬¬" – O hanyou, então, começa a fuçar nas provas, bagunçando-as, mas como já estava tudo meio virado, ele achou que não iria fazer muita diferença... – "Ainda não me lembro que prova ela queria... ah... aqui tem prova de física... história... geografia... química... matemática... Qual era mesmo a prova que Kagome queria?" O.O "Aff! Acho que vou levar uma de cada tipo… assim ela vê qual vai querer..."

E assim, o hanyou burro nem tão burro assim ¬¬, sai com uma prova de cada tipo, sem que ninguém percebesse.

Enquanto isso, na papelaria...

Houjo: Sabe, Higurashi, eu... er... – fica todo vermelho.

Kagome: O.O "Aff! Inuyasha! Sua anta! Se você não chegar imediatamente, eu não saberei onde enfiar a cara quando o Houjo se declarar para mim e me pedir em namoro! É MELHOR VOCÊ CHEGAR LOGO, SENÃO DEPOIS VOCÊ SENTA! Ò.Ó"

Houjo: É... bem... eu queria... será que você...

Inuyasha, chegando e se metendo no meio deles, percebendo o que Houjo ia dizer: Ei! Kagome! Eu trouxe o que você queria! – entrega as provas e a puxa para mais longe do Houjo.

Kagome: Ah! Obrigada! – Pega as provas da mão dele e fica olhando o 'montinho' de papel - O.O Inuyasha... Será que você é burro ou é simplesmente retardado? Eu mandei você pegar _SÓ uma_ prova de matemática, e você me traz uma prova de cada tipo! Vá devolver o resto, JÁ!

Inuyasha: Glup! Certo, chefe!

Houjo: ¬¬" Esperem! Que tal se vocês tirarem xerox de todas as provas! Depois você vende e ganha uma boa grana, Higurashi!

Kagome: O.O Ah! É verdade! Inuyasha! Me devolva as provas! – tira as provas da mão do garoto.

Alguns minutos depois, fora da papelaria...

Kagome: Ah! Agora terei dinheiro suficiente pra comprar um monte de tranqueiras que sempre sonhei! .

Inuyasha: ¬¬" E que tipo de tranqueiras seriam essas?

Kagome: Não te interessa! É segredo! Agora, Inuyasha, vá devolver as provas verdadeiras!

Houjo e Inuyasha: ¬¬"

O hanyou sai em direção da escola, novamente. Desta vez, ele não toma tanto cuidado ao entrar na sala onde está as provas e se depara com dois garotos.

Aluno 1: O.O Por favor! Não conte a ninguém que entramos aqui!

Aluno 2: Sim! Faremos o que você quise... O.O – olha a coleção de provas que o hanyou colocava no lugar, sem dar muita atenção aos garotos.

Aluno 2: O.O Você tirou xerox das provas! Eu quero uma de geografia!

Aluno 1: E eu quero uma cópia da prova de história!

Inuyasha: Se vocês quiserem cópias delas, terão que comprar com a minha amiga, pois ela está com as provas xerocadas. Ù.Ú

Aluno 1: Ah! Tudo bem! n.n Mas onde nós podemos encontrar a sua amiga?

Inuyasha: Não precisam procura-la. Eu estarei com ela e acharei vocês. Ù.Ú

Aluno 2: Como pretende nos achar?

Inuyasha: Não te interessa! Agora, sumam daqui! – os dois garotos saem correndo da sala – "Feh! Não vai ser muito difícil achar dois garotos fedidos como estes dois!"

Enquanto isso, Houjo e Kagome conversavam...

Houjo: Higurashi, você deve tomar muito cuidado pois alguém pode dedar você por estar vendendo xerox de provas!

Kagome: Ah! Não se preocupe! Vou vender só para os meus amigos de confiança! n.n "Eu acho que vou vender pra qualquer um mesmo... só que eu vou levar o Inuyasha junto! Com aquela cara de bravo que ele faz sempre, todos irão obedece-lo! A única coisa que preciso fazer é pedir que ele ameace os compradores que eles ficarão calados!" ¬¬"

Inuyasha saltitava feliz pela rua, pois já arranjara dois compradores para Kagome que, com certeza, ficaria feliz.

Inuyasha: "Mas como eu sou demais! Arranjei dois compradores pra Kagome num instante!" ¬¬"

Em pouco tempo, Inuyasha encontra-se com o Houjo e a Kagome e percebe que, novamente, Houjo está tentando paquerar a Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Grr... eu não vou deixar..." – sai correndo, se enfia no meio dos dois e arrasta Kagome com ele, dizendo que achara compradores para as provas e que eles tinham de ir rápido pois os compradores não iriam esperar para sempre. Largaram o Houjo sozinho, com aquela cara de abobado que ele sempre teve.

Houjo: O.O" "Eu não entendi nada do que aconteceu... aquele piá falava muito rápido... O.O" (Como o Houjo é lerdo!)

Quando Inuyasha vira a esquina, coloca Kagome nas costas e saem pulando pelos prédios para chegarem mais rápido à escola, mesmo que esta ficasse a três quadras da papelaria. ¬¬" (Nha... O Inuyasha não anda muito esforçado ultimamente?)

Na escola...

Kagome: Aff! Inuyasha! Para de cheirar o chão! Tá todo mundo olhando! – disse assustada com os colegas de série dela estarem olhando para ela e para o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Espera aí... FUNC! FUNC! AH ACHEI ELES!

Kagome: ¬¬" Será que você não poderia gritar mais alto, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Ah, claro! EU ACH...

Kagome interrompendo: Senta! – falou baixinho para que poucas pessoas ouvissem, já que ela tem costume de gritar o tempo todo – "Aff! Será que o Inuyasha não sacou que falei com ironia ou ele tava só provocando? Pela cara de besta dele, ele achou que eu estava falando sério..." ¬¬"

O Inuyasha arrasta Kagome até a lanchonete da escola, dizendo que aqueles garotos deveriam estar lá.

Aluno 1: Ih! Olha lá! É o carinha de cabelo purpurinado!

Inuyasha: O que é purpurinado? – Perguntou à Kagome, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Kagome: ¬¬" Aff! Você é burro mesmo, hein, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Grr... Ò.Ó "Ela vai ver só! Dessa vez que eu me vingo mesmo!"

Aluno 2: Até que a nossa vendedora é bem bonita, não?

Inuyasha: Grr... Não toquem nela, senão eu mato vocês! Ò.Ó

Kagome: ¬¬"

Aluno 1: Hahaha! Meu amigo estava só de brincadeira! Não se estresse! Não tocaremos na sua namorada!

Inuyasha: Ò.Ó Mas a K...

Kagome: Senta. – POW! - Ù.Ú Não arranje brigas na hora de uma venda, Inuyasha!

Aluno 2: O.O" Como você fez isso? Eu quero fazer isso também! Me ensina o truque?

Aluno 1: O.O Você é uma bruxa? Uma sacerdotisa?

Inuyasha, se levantando: Ela é uma sacerdotisa reencarnada e é muito má.

Kagome: Eu não sou má!

Inuyasha: É sim! E é burra também!

Kagome: Não sou burra!

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Aluno 1 e 2: O.O"

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Inuyasha: É sim!

Kagome: Não sou!

Inuyasha: Não é!

Kagome: Sou sim! O.O" opa!

Inuyasha: Huahuahua! Admitiu que é burra! Você caiu nessa! Não acredito!

Kagome: ¬¬" Inuyasha... te pego lá fora!

Inuyasha: O.O" "Lá vou eu para mais um mega comando de 'sentas', aff! Como sofro nessa estória!"

Aluno 1: Err... será que vocês poderiam parar de brigar, que nós precisamos das provas pra hoje!

Kagome: Ah, sim! Tinha me esquecido! Que provas vocês querem?

Aluno 2: Quero uma prova de geografia!

Aluno 1: Quero de História.

Kagome: Bem, aqui está! São quinze pratas cada prova!

Aluno 1 e 2: O.O" O Quê!

Aluno 1: Será que você está tentando nos extorquir!

Aluno 2: Aff! Eu vou ficar pobrezinho de novo! Não vou ter dinheiro nem pra uma cervejinha! Ç.Ç

Aluno 1: ¬¬" Não exagere!

Kagome: São quinze pratas e daqui a pouco, quando as provas começarem a acabar, serão trinta pratas!

Aluno 2: O.O Aff! Sua turca feia! Tá nos extorquindo! Toma o seu dinheiro!

Os dois alunos pagam à Kagome o que devem muito a contra gosto, mesmo assim, não falam nada.

Inuyasha: E é bom que vocês não dedurem ela, senão, eu pego vocês! Ò.Ó

Aluno 1: Hah! Mas nem sabemos o nome dela mesmo!

Aluno 2: Não somos de dedurar! Ainda mais alguém que provavelmente vai colar como nós!

Kagome: O.O" Como vocês sabem que irei colar?

Aluno 1: Quem seria besta de roubar as provas e não usá-las, mesmo que seja apenas para ganhar dinheiro?

Kagome: ¬¬" Um turco. U.U"

Aluno 2: Te chamei de turca como um modo de dizer, todo mundo sabe que você é japonesa pura, é só olhar pra tua cara! Já o teu amigo aí... parece mestiço de japonês com alguma coisa? Ou o cabelo dele é só pintado e ele está usando lentes de contato? – olha pro hanyou.

Kagome deu uma cotovelada no hanyou pra ele não dizer que ele era um hanyou.

Kagome: Ele pintou o cabelo e está usando lentes de contato, é para um teatro, lá na escola dele... n.n" Agora, nós temos de ir! Tchauzinho!

Aluno 1 e 2: ¬¬"

Kagome e Inuyasha conseguem vender as provas bem rápido, pois já estava anoitecendo e todos já saiam da escola e iam para suas respectivas casas. O hanyou não deixou de ameaçar ninguém, o que, para Kagome, foi um alivio, assim ninguém abriria a boca sobre as provas.

Inuyasha: Ei, eu estou com fome! Que tal fazermos uma parada para comer? Eu quero ramen ou aqueles doces gostosos que você sempre compra!

Kagome: Inuyasha... nós estamos a três quadras de casa! Não dá pra esperar um pouco não!

Inuyasha: Glup! É claro que dá! – falou assustado com a cara de assassina da Kagome – "Por que será que ela tá tão brava? Eu não fiz nada! Fiz tudo o que ela pediu!"

Kagome: Bem... acho que por aqui já dá!

Inuyasha: Dá o que?

Kagome: Isso: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf... arf... arf... arf… arf… SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Arf...

Inuyasha: WUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – POF! PLACK! TÓIN CRASH...!

Kagome: Isso foi pra você aprender a nunca mais me fazer de boba na frente dos outros, sua besta!

Inuyasha, com os pensamentos bem lerdos: "O que eu tinha feito pra ela...? Espera..." – um flashback sobre o que ocorrera lá na lanchonete lhe veio a cabeça – "Ah, sim... eu disse que ela era uma burra... preciso dormir um pouco... minhas costas estão doendo..." – Desmaia.

Uma hora depois, já à noite, exatamente no quarto de Kagome...

Kagome: Aff! Inuyasha! Será que não dá pra você parar de olhar o que eu estou fazendo! – Disse, pois estava fazendo a prova xerocada e o hanyou não lhe dava paz.

Inuyasha: Não. Se eu tivesse outra coisa pra fazer, é claro que eu não ficaria aqui vendo você fazer umas contas que eu não entendo nada... .

Kagome: ¬¬" É claro que você não entende isso! É matemática desse mundo, e não do mundo de onde você veio, onde as pessoas mal sabem contar nos dedos!

Inuyasha: Ei! Eu sei contar nos dedos! Quer ver só! – começou a contar – um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis... O.O" Epa... o que vem depois do seis?

Kagome: ¬¬" "Aff! Eu sabia que ele era uma besta que nem contar direito sabia!" Sete, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ah, sim! ... sete, oito, nove e onze! Viu só! Eu sei contar!

Kagome: Inuyasha... depois do nove, vem o dez, e não o onze.

Inuyasha: O.O" Tem certeza disso?

Kagome: Tenho, agora vá arranjar algo pra fazer, que seja longe do meu quarto!

Inuyasha: Tá bom! – pega o gato da Kagome que estava em cima da cama e sai do quarto.

Kagome: Inuyasha... não maltrate o Buyo!

Inuyasha: Não se preocupe, pra um gato fedido, eu até que gosto dele...

Kagome: Senta! – POF! – ele não é fedido, com certeza é bem mais cheiroso que você, que nunca toma banho.

Inuyasha: E por acaso esse gato toma banho?

Kagome: Claro! E com os xampus de gato das melhores qualidades!

Inuyasha: Então, quero tomar banho que nem ele pra ficar cheiroso também!

Kagome: Claro, vá tomar banho com o Souta, como da outra vez, só que não saia correndo do banheiro e nem venha pra cá... ¬¬

Inuyasha: Beleza. – sai do quarto e começa a gritar pela casa, procurando o irmão da Kagome.

Kagome: Aff! Estou vendo que este trabalho de nada valeu... vou reprovar de ano com esse hanyou por aqui do mesmo jeito! T.T

Horas depois...

Inuyasha já havia tomado banho, jantado, provocado o gato, fuçado no secador de cabelos (que o Inuyasha quebrou com a 'delicadeza' dele), levado janta pra Kagome e já estava cochilando no chão, ao lado da cama da garota.

Kagome: "Ainda bem que ele dormiu! Antes tarde do que nunca! Finalmente a casa silenciou..." – Olha no relógio - O.O "Já são três e meia da manhã e eu ainda estou fazendo essa prova! Aff! Amanhã eu me recuso a ir pra escola no estado que vou acordar! Ainda bem que falta pouco pra responder..." – pensou, bocejando.

Quarenta minutos depois...

Kagome: " ai... que sono... finalmente terminei isso... vou dormir um pouco..." – Vai na direção da cama, tropeça no meio de um embrulho vermelho que nem se mexe. Ao tropeçar no 'embrulho' chamado Inuyasha, ela cai na cama e fecha os olhos, desmaiando.

Kagome , acordando à uma e meia da tarde: Waaahh! – se espreguiça – que horas são...? – olha no relógio - O.O Nossa! Como eu dormi!

Inuyasha: É! Dormiu mesmo! Achei que você não ia mais acordar!

Kagome: Ah! Eu acho que eu tropecei em você de madrugada!

Inuyasha: ¬¬" Eu bem que me lembro de ter sentido um chute... então foi isso...

Kagome: Desde quando você tá acordado?

Inuyasha: Não sei. Eu não faço idéia de como ver as horas nesse troço chamado relógio.

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha, me lembre depois que eu devo te ensinar a ver as horas...

Mãe da Kagome: Kagome, até que enfim você acordou! Você está bem? O Inuyasha disse que você ficou fazendo lição até muito tarde, então achei que provavelmente não iria à escola hoje...

Kagome: Ah, sim! Eu não me agüentei...

Mãe da Kagome: Mas pelo visto, você já está bem acordada! Venham, vamos almoçar!

Inuyasha e Kagome eram os únicos a almoçar, os outros já deveriam ter comido.

Kagome: Inuyasha, desde quando você me espera pra almoçar comigo?

Inuyasha: GRONCH! GRONCH! Desde nunca! É a segunda vez que vou almoçar hoje!

Kagome: ¬¬ "E eu que pensei que ele estivesse mais civilizado... continue dormindo, Kagome! Isso é impossível de acontecer!"

Dois dias depois, exatamente no dia e quase no horário da prova...

Kagome: Aff! Vamos! Rápido! Cadê aquela prova! Eu estou atrasada! – disse desesperadamente, ainda em seu quarto.

Inuyasha: Calma, qualquer coisa eu te levo!

Kagome: É claro que você vai me levar! Eu nunca ia chegar a tempo na escola nem se fosse de carro ou moto!

Inuyasha: O que é uma moto? ¬¬

Kagome: É uma coisa parecida com a bicicleta que você me viu usar lá na idade feudal, só que bem mais rápida! – disse, afobada, catando tudo o que ela precisava no quarto dela, incluindo a prova – Ah! Achei! Vamos embora, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sai da casa como um foguete, Kagome o apressava o tempo todo com aquelas palavras "se eu reprovar, eu não poderei ir à idade feudal pois terei de fazer o segundo ano do colegial de novo! Eu tenho que passar para o terceiro ano!", o hanyou não queria que Kagome ficasse um ano inteiro na era dela, sem visitá-lo e visitar aos outros.

Kagome entra na sala de recuperação que nem uma desesperada, havia muita gente lá. O Inuyasha havia ficado no terraço da escola, onde não poderiam encontrá-lo facilmente.

A garota começa a responder a prova, escrevia umas besteiras cada vez piores. Esperou que faltassem dez minutos para bater o sinal e então, trocou as provas, bem na hora em que todos os seus colegas se distraíram.

Kagome: Professor! Terminei a prova!

Professor: Bem... Já que faltam apenas dez minutos para o sinal bater, acho que você pode ir embora...

A garota entrega a prova com um sorriso de dar gosto, coisa que o professor ignorou, pois muitos alunos fazem isso e tiram notas terríveis.

Kagome: Tchau, professor! – pega o material e vai embora, ao encontro do hanyou no terraço.

Inuyasha: E aí, deu tudo certo?

Kagome: É claro! Não tá vendo a minha cara de feliz não?

Inuyasha: ¬¬ Então, será que agora podemos ir para o meu mundo?

Kagome: Sim! Mas primeiro, vou gastar meu dinheiro que consegui com as provas no shopping!

Inuyasha: Err... o que é um shopping?

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha, essas perguntas de o que é o que já estão me cansando... mas não tem problema! Eu vou te mostrar o que é um shopping, e nós vamos levar a Sango, o Miroku e o Kohaku conosco!

Inuyasha: Ah... então, tá! n.n

Kagome: Me leve pra casa, rápido! Eu tenho que me arrumar e pegar a grana, enquanto você vai buscar o Miroku, o Kohaku e a Sango! Mas não se esqueça: o Shippou não pode vir!

Inuyasha: . "Então... o fedelho vai ficar lá... e é provável que ele queira ir junto... vou poder bater nele à vontade, sem Kagome pra me proibir disso!" .

O hanyou carrega, novamente, a garota nas costas. Ele foi bem rápido, parecia querer mesmo bater na raposinha, o quanto antes.

Kagome vai para casa e Inuyasha para o poço buscar seus amigos e surrar um certo filhote de raposa.

**E agora? Shippou vai apanhar até morrer ou alguém vai salvá-lo? Kagome ainda pretende se vingar do Sesshoumaru? O Inuyasha vai aprender a contar até dez? O Naraku vai reviver O.o? Algum dia eu vou parar de fazer essa perguntas bestas que eu mesma me pergunto o.O? Esperem pra ver o que ocorre no próximo capitulo... (Que eu, sinto dizer, não sei quando vai sair, gomen ne. n.n" vou tentar postar na próxima semana!) **

**Eu estive pensando em escrever uma fanfic de romance/drama (e um pouco de humor) do Sesshy com a Hanay... o que vocês acham: Ótima idéia; Boa idéia; tanto faz; péssima idéia? Nha... por favor... digam o que acham dessa minha idéia doida... Obrigada! n.n **

**Ah! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente! n.n**


	4. Passeio no Shopping

**_Se Inuyasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, A Kikyou e a Kagome não existiriam pois eu ia criar uma Kakyou (Kagome mais Kikyou igual a Kakyou)! Por que essa idéia da "Kakyou"? É pelo simples fato de que acho a Kagome uma monga histérica ciumenta, e a Kikyou eu acho uma bruxa má ciumenta. Juntando o bom coração da Kagome, tirando a parte histérica e monga dela e adicionando a beleza e a coragem da Kikyou e tirando a parte má desta, só sobra a parte ciumenta! Não ia ser melhor? Como eu acho que vocês não entenderam direito e não concordam comigo, é melhor que isso não aconteça... Ù.Ú""_**

Inuyasha atravessa o poço animadíssimo, mal esperava pra dar uma surra no Shippou. Quando ele anda um pouco lá do outro lado do poço, se depara com uma cena muito estranha:

Shippou está correndo todo feliz e de braços abertos num campo florido, do outro lado há uma garota raposinha como ele correndo em sua direção e pulando nos braços dele.

Inuyasha: "Mas o que é isso? Agarramento aos nove anos?" O.O" – se esconde atrás duma moita e fica olhando.

Garota raposa: Ah! Shippou! Meu querido namorado! Como é bom poder te abraçar!

Shippou: Eu também acho, Aki! – disse, se aproveitando da Raposa chamada Aki e abraçando-a beeeem forte Ù.Ú" (Aki significa Outono).

Voz desconhecida que Shippou e Inuyasha conhecem: AHÁÁÁ! Eu sabia que você estava com outra, Shippou! – disse uma garotinha de cabelos negros e um quimono vermelho com enfeites em negro. Ela aparentava ter seus nove anos também.

Shippou: O.O" AAAIIIEEEH! RIN!

Aki: Shippou, por acaso você me traiu com essa humana aí, com um dragão de duas cabeças – aponta pro Ah-Un - como bichinho de estimação? – a garota estava com os olhos faiscando.

Shippou: É claro que não...

Rin: Shippou! Vou contar tudo pra Maria Paula Aparecida Benta da Silva que você traiu ela com uma raposa! Ò.Ó

Aki: O QUÊ! SHIPPOOOUUUU! É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ TEM OUTRA! ENTÃO VOCÊ ME TRAIU! – Disse, se preparando pra assassiná-lo.

Shippou: NÃO! Err...

Aki: COMECE A EXPLICAR, JÁ!

Shippou: Bem... err... é que... – começa a enrolar - Mas, minha querida Aki, eu juro que não te traí! Essa garota tá mentindo! Ela tá morrendo de ciúme que eu sou bonito e estou com você ao invés dela!

Aki: O.O" "Em quem eu vou acreditar?"

Rin: Aff! Shippou, seu retardado. Você quer uma prova de que eu não gosto de você? U.U

Shippou: Não. Todo mundo sabe que você me ama!

Aki: Eu quero uma prova! Ò.Ó

Rin: Bem, então venha comig... – foi cortada por um hanyou doido.

Inuyasha: HÁ! Todos sabem que a Rin ama mesmo é o Kohaku! Por que vocês acham que o pai adotivo dela odeia tanto ele? O.O" Ele é egoísta demais pra deixar a filhinha dele com um humano fraco! Ù.Ú

Rin: Bem, como eu ia dizendo até o tio Inuyasha me interromper, você deve vir comigo pois vou te apresentar o Kohaku, o garoto que gosto. Ù.Ú

Shippou: Você não gosta dele! Você ama a mim! Ele nem te dá atenção! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha, Aki e Rin: ¬¬"

Inuyasha: Acho que sua namoradinha vai acreditar mais em mim e na Rin do que em você. Ù.Ú – disse, apontando para a Rin e Aki andando em direção à floresta.

Shippou: O.O" Nããããããoooo! Eu vou perder minha 13ª namorada! Ç.Ç

Inuyasha: O.O" "13ª? Ah louco! Quantas namoradas ele tem?" Ah, não se preocupe Shippou, o número 13 sempre dá azar. Ù.Ú – disse, como quem entende do assunto, mas na verdade não entende é nada porque sempre foi burro. Ù.Ú

Shippou: Aff! Cale-se, Inuyasha! Você deve saber menos que eu nas áreas de números e garotas. Ù.Ú

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "É verdade. Mas não é por isso que vou deixá-lo passar por cima de mim" Ù.Ú – POW! Bate no Shippou.

Shippou: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! DOOEEEEEEUUUUUU! T.T

Inuyasha: Bem feito! Ù.Ú

Na floresta...

Sango: Ah! Kohaku! Se prepara! – disse, desviando de uma centopéia gigante – Agora, mate-a!

Kohaku: Sim! – ele não pensa duas vezes e mata a "coisa" monstruosa fazendo meleca voar pra todo o lado.

Rin e Aki que assistiram a tudo: O.O"

Aki: Nossa! Como você é bom exterminador! – disse, sorrindo e se aproximando do Kohaku.

Kohaku: Anh...? Quem é você...? – olha pro rabo de youkai dela – O.O Você é uma youkai! – pega a foice – o que você quer?

Aki: O.O" Eu sou amiga da Rin... não é, Rin-chan?

Rin: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Socorro, Kohaku-kun! Essa youkai raposa maluca me seqüestrou! Me ajude! – Aponta pra Aki.

Aki: Da onde que eu te seqüestrei! Você quem me trouxe pra conhecer ele!

Rin: Snif... Snif... ela me seqüestrou sim… ela se aproveitou... Snif... que o Sesshoumaru-sama... Snif!... não tava por perto e veio me capturar, daí ela me trouxe até aqui onde estamos. Ç.Ç Me salva... T.T

Kohaku: Tudo bem! – se prepara pra matar Aki.

Aki: O quêê! Essa guria tá mentindo! Eu não a seqüestrei!

Rin: Snif... Sinf... Ç.Ç "Se ela acha que eu vou deixá-la dar em cima do MEU Kohaku, ela tá muito enganada. Ù.Ú Ela vai morrer nas mãos dele! Ò.Ó " Snif... Ç.Ç ela me seqüestrou sim... Ç.Ç socorro...

Kohaku pega a foice e mata ela.

Shippou: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! MINHA AKIII! Ç.Ç

Rin: Não se preocupe, Shippou, essa era só mais uma qualquer! Ù.Ú

Shippou: Ç.Ç Como eu sofro... T.T

Inuyasha: O.O" "Meu Deus! Essa guria é mais vingativa que a Kagome, a Yukisho ou o Sesshoumaru! É... ela aprendeu mesmo com a família." ¬¬"

Rin: Que peninha, diminuiu uma youkai raposa no mundo Ù.Ú

Shippou: Ç.Ç Aki... T.T

Sango: Anh…? Inuyasha, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui sem a Kagome?

Inuyasha: Ah, é! Bem lembrado! Já falo o que era! – pega o Shippou pelo rabo – Agora, seu pivete, você vai apanhar. Ù.Ú –POW! TOCK! SOCK! TÓIN! CRACK! – Ah! Acho que assim tá bom! Outra hora eu bato mais nele. .

Sango: O.O" Por que bateu no Shippou?

Inuyasha: Estou aproveitando a oportunidade. Ù.Ú Sem Kagome por perto, eu posso bater nele à vontade. Ù.Ú

Shippou: Ç.Ç Eu te odeio, Inuyasha!

Rin: Ah... Gente... eu vou indo, tenho que achar o Sesshoumaru-sama! Adeusinho! .

Kohaku: O.O" "Como a Rin é estranha!"

Inuyasha: Ah, sim! A Kagome está convidando você – aponta pra Sango – o seu irmão e o Miroku pra ir ao shopping!

Shippou: E eu? Não vou não?

Inuyasha: Não! Não tem jeito de arrancar o seu rabo! Ò.Ó

Sango: Nossa! Que estresse. ¬¬

Inuyasha: Eu não estou estressado! Ò.Ó

Sango: Sei...

Miroku, aparecendo do nada: E aí, galera! Sentiram minha falta?

Sango: Na verdade, não. Eu achava que você tinha se casado com uma outra garota pela demora Ù.Ú

Miroku: Me casar não seria má idéia! .

Inuyasha: ¬¬" Afinal, onde você estava, Miroku?

Miroku: Eu estava tomando banho!

Sango: Pois é! Ele passou a tarde toda no banho...

Miroku: É que não tem água quente todo dia pra se tomar banho aqui! Tive que aproveitar!

Sango: Unhum... Ù.Ú - ¬¬"

Miroku: ¬¬" você não deve nem estar me escutando. – olha pra Sango.

Sango: Unhum... Ù.Ú

Miroku: ¬¬" "Não tá mesmo." Ei, Sango, é verdade que o Kohaku tem uma namorada?

Sango: Unhum... Ù.Ú - ignorando ele ¬¬.

Miroku: Hum... Ela realmente tá me ignorando... . Sango! Posso me casar com outras garotas além de você?

Sango: Unhum... O.O" Opa! O que você disse! Ò.Ó

Miroku: Err... nada.

Sango: Hentai! – POW! SOCK! PLACK! – Bah! Ù.Ú Assim está bom.

Miroku: T.T Doeu...

Inuyasha: Hahauhauaha! Mereceu, Miroku! Quem mandou ser pervertido? Até o Shippou tá aprendendo com você!

Shippou, isolado num cantinho: Ç.Ç A Kagome também me abandonou... ela me odeia... Ç.Ç

Sango e Inuyasha: ¬¬"

Miroku: T.#

Kohaku: . . . "Desde quando eu tenho uma namorada?" O.O"

Inuyasha: Então, vamos indo!

Os quatro (Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku e Miroku) atravessam o poço e vão para o mundo da Kagome, esperá-la.

Kagome: E então, pessoal, vamos para o shopping?

Inuyasha: Kagome, você tem idéia de quanto tempo nos fez te esperar?

Kagome: Sim, umas duas horas. E daí?

Inuyasha: E daí que já é de noite. Ù.Ú O shopping fica aberto numa hora dessas?

Kagome: Sim. Até a ultima sessão do cinema acabar, lá pela uma da manhã.

Miroku: Cinema? O que é cinema? O.O"

Kagome: ¬¬" Eu não tenho paciência pra explicar. Você vai ver, eu vou te mostrar o que é um shopping e um cinema.

No shopping, eles fazem um lanche e Kagome compra os bilhetes para o cinema para os cinco. Dentro do cinema...

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MAS O QUE QUE É ISSO! – Aponta pra tela, onde vêem um monstro vindo.

Miroku: É um youkai que não possui energia maligna! Temos de exterminá-lo! Sango! Prepare-se!

Sango: Sim! – tenta pegar o hiraikotsu.

Miroku: O que foi, Sango? Não vai lutar?

Sango: O.O" O hiraikotsu ficou na casa da Kagome! Ç.Ç Nem veneno eu tenho e...

Carinha sentado atrás: Escuta aqui, será que os três doidos podem sentar e ficarem quietos?

Carinha sentado na frente: É! Vocês estão atrapalhando o filme!

Kagome, chegando com um pacote de pipoca na mão: ¬¬" Inuyasha... – olha pro hanyou que ainda tá em pé com uma cara de confuso – senta. – falou baixinho.

POW!

Inuyasha: Ai! Por que você fez isso? Nós íamos matar o youkai! – aponta pra tela, onde agora tem um monstro matando um cara.

Kagome: Inuyasha... isso é de mentira! Não é um youkai de verdade!

Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, sentando-se: Não é de verdade!

Kagome: Não. É de mentirinha. "Eu sabia que não devia tê-los trazido para assistir um filme com monstros!" – aí, ela começa a explicar para eles toda a história do cinema, que o primeiro filme foi criado pelos irmãos Lumiére e blábláblá mais.

Isso levou praticamente todo o filme, e as pessoas que estavam assistindo com eles o filme botaram eles pra fora. Ù.Ú O Inuyasha até quis bater neles por terem sido expulsos do cinema, mas Kagome o impediu, dizendo a palavra básica: senta.

Kagome: Bem, nós podemos ir ao cinema outro dia, quando certas pessoas não arranjarem problemas! – Olha pro Miroku, Sango e principalmente o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Aff! A idéia de ir no tal shopping e cinema foi toda sua! Você devia saber que isso poderia acontecer! Devia ter nos contado antes que aquilo era de mentira!

Kagome: Mas nós estávamos atrasados do cinema quando saímos da minha casa!

Inuyasha: Por culpa de quem será que estávamos atrasados? Ù.Ú – olha pra Kagome.

Kagome: Grr... SENTAAAA! Ò.Ó Inuyasha, seu idiota! Eu tinha que me arrumar! – falou no meio do shopping vazio (já era meia-noite e meia) – Você é um besta! Ù.Ú Vamos embora, Kohaku-kun! – arrasta o Kohaku com ela.

Miroku: "Será que se eu for bonzinho que nem o Kohaku, a Sango vai sair comigo? O.O Será que vamos andar de mãos dadas e nos agarrar . ?"

Inuyasha: Bah! Ù.Ú – sai andando para fora do shopping, seguindo Kagome sempre a uma distância boa.

Sango: O.O "Por que o houshi-sama está me olhando com essa cara de pervertido? Ele está me assustando! Bem, qualquer coisa, eu bato nele!"

Eles Foram pra casa a pé, no meio da noite sombria. Nessas horas, Kagome já havia corrido pra perto do hanyou e Sango e Miroku também se aproximaram deles. Eles estavam andando numa rua muito escura e fria e...

Inuyasha: Ah, então quer dizer que você vem correndo pra mim quando tá com medo, é?

Kagome: É! Estou com medo que tenha um ladrão ou um pervertido por aqui e...

Sango: Hauahuahauhauhauhahuahua! Mais pervertido e ladrão que o Miroku? Impossível! Huahuahauhauahauhauhaahaahuaha!

Miroku: Ç.Ç "Aff! Ninguém merece! A pessoa que eu mais gosto tá dizendo que eu sou um pervertido e malandro!" Ç.Ç "Como isso é triste!"

Assaltante: Ei, vocês aí! Passem a grana pra cá, agora!

Inuyasha: O quê? – boiando.

Kagome: AAAAAIEEEE! UM ASSALTANTEEEEE!

Assaltante: Ora, ora! Duas garotas bonitas! Venham comigo, mocinhas!

Sango: ¬¬ Tu tá me achando com cara de cachorro pra te obedecer, por um acaso? O cachorro aqui é o Inuyasha! – aponta pro hanyou.

Inuyasha: Grr... – morrendo de vontade de socar a Sango. POW!

Miroku: Ç.# Por que você bateu em mim, Inuyasha? Foi a Sango que disse aquela besteira!

Inuyasha: Féh! Cale-se!

Kagome: AAAAHHHHH! Inuyasha! Faça alguma coisa contra o assaltante!

Inuyasha: Tipo o quê? – cara de inocente.

Kagome: ¬¬ Aquilo que você adora fazer no Shippou e quer fazer no Kouga!

Inuyasha: AAAAAhhhhh! Saquei! Mas o que era mesmo que eu faço e tento fazer com eles?

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha... BATE NELEEEEEEEEEE!

Inuyasha: TÁÁÁÁÁÁ! NÃO PRECISA GRITAR COMIGO, QUE DROGAAAAAA!

Kagome: EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO, INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Assaltante: ¬¬" Escuta aqui, eu só quero o dinheiro de vocês... eu estou com pressa... tenho que comprar umas 'droga' aí que vão chegar daqui a pouco e...

Kagome: CALA A BOCA SEU MACUMBEIRO DROGADO INÚTIL, NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER NÃO! – Disse, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Assaltante: Ih, garoto, - olha pro Inuyasha – você tá ferrado... essa menina é mais má que uma víbora! Eu tô dando o fora antes que ela venha pra cima de mim! Você quer vir comigo o.O?

Inuyasha: AAAAHHHHHHHHH! CALA A BOCA, KAGOME!

Assaltante: O.O" Acho que ele não escutou nada. Estou indo embora, tchau.

Miroku: ¬¬ Mas você não ia nos assaltar, não?

Assaltante: Ah, é verdade!

Sango: ¬¬ Tinha que lembrá-lo disso, Miroku!

Miroku: Hehe... ."

Assaltante: Ah, tá tudo bem, não assaltarei vocês hoje, fica pra outro dia. – vai embora.

Kohaku: . Eu não estou entendendo nada... – Boiando geral, quase dormindo.

Sango: Que cara mais abusado... até parece alguém que conheço – olha pro Miroku.

Miroku: Por que você tá me olhando com essa cara de que eu fiz algo errado?

Sango: Porque você sempre faz algo errado!

Miroku: MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA HOJE!

Sango: FEZ SIM! TÁ ENCHENDO O SACOOOOO! – E eles começam a discutir também.

Quinze minutos depois...

Kagome: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EEUUU QUE FIZ AQUILOOOOOO!

Sango: EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE FOI VOCÊ OU O MIROKU, EU QUERO QUE ME DEVOLVAM!

Miroku: AAAAAHHHHH! QUE DROGAAAAA! A CULPA FOI TODA DO INUYASHA! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR ISSO!

Inuyasha: MINHA CULPA! DESDE QUANDO! – dá um soco no Miroku, que dá um chute na barriga do Inuyasha.

Kohaku: AAAHHHHHHHH! – ele estava entre o Inuyasha e o Miroku, e acabou levando um soco. Como todo mundo (nem o Kohaku escapa dessa vez! Haha!) é santo, ele começa a revidar.

Policial: O.O" Que fuzuê é esse! Vocês aí, podem parar!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! INUYASHAAAA! SENTAAAAAAAAA! – POF! – CALA A BOCA, SANGO!

Inuyasha: AAAIEEEEEEEEEH! – Se levanta rápido – MIROKU! SEU IDIOTA! – Vai para cima dele de novo.

Policial, no rádio: Chamando viatura mais próxima, preciso de ajuda aqui, há cinco baderneiros na rua Sexta-feira Treze próximo ao shopping Mal-Agouro! ¬¬"

Kagome: O.O" Opa! – acordando da zona que estava fazendo – AAAHHH! SENTAAAAAAA! – POW! – AAAAHHHHH! – Bate no Miroku. POW!

Sango: O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO!

Kagome: FICA QUIETAAAA! – aponta pro policial.

Sango: E EU COM ISSO QUE TEM UM CARA ALI OLHANDO PRA GENTE BERRANDO!

Kagome: ¬¬ QUE DROGAAAAAAAA! EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCAAAAAAA! ESSE CARA É UM POLICIAL E ELE PODE NOS PRENDEEEEER!

Sango: O.O"

Kagome: E aí, acordou agora?

Sango: Vamos fugir! – Agarra o Inuyasha e o Miroku – Rápido! Venha, Kohaku! – Os cinco saem dali como loucos.

Policial: ESPEREM! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM DESRESPEITAR UM POLICIAAAAL!

Há essas horas, Kagome e Sango montaram nas costas do Inuyasha, que já tinha se recuperado e estava correndo. Miroku e Kohaku foram correndo a pé, pois Kohaku era muito rápido e Miroku já estava acostumado.

Já na casa da Kagome...

Miroku: Arf... Arf... Inuyasha… da próxima vez eu vou nas suas costas com a Sango!

Sango: É, vai sonhando! Nesse caso, eu prefiro ir andando!

Inuyasha: Nem pensar que eu vou te carregar nas costas! – começam a discutir.

Kagome: ¬¬"

Inuyasha: EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL, POR QUE EU TE CARREGARIA NAS COSTAAAS!

Miroku: PORQUE EU SOU SEU AMIGOOO!

Inuyasha: É CLARO QUE NÃO ÉÉÉÉ!

Sango: ¬¬

Kagome: Ok, crianças, fiquem quietas antes que acordem minha família e...

Sango: ¬¬ Kagome, eles não estão te escutando.

Kohaku: Quer que eu os apague, Kagome-sama?

Kagome: Ah, sim, obrigadinha, Kohaku-kun! .

Kohaku: Ô, INUYASHAAAAAA! MIROKUUUUUUUU! – Os dois olham para o garoto se esgoelando – O que é aquilo ali no céu? – Bate neles.

Inuyasha: Onde? – POW!

Miroku: O quê? – POW!

Kohaku: Pronto!

Sango: ¬¬

Kagome: . Puxa! Isso é que é prática! Enganou eles direitinho! Obrigada! .

Kohaku: Ah, de nada. .

Sango: ¬¬"

Kagome: Bem, acho melhor todos entrarmos, é melhor não passar pelo poço de noite com eles desmaiados, os youkais podem nos atacar.

Sango: É, vamos levá-los para dentro.

Kohaku ajuda a Kagome a levar o Inuyasha, e a Sango leva o Miroku pra dentro.

Kagome: Arf! Como o Inuyasha é pesado! – joga ele no sofá – Como você consegue carregar o Miroku, Sango-chan?

Sango: É que eu estou acostumada a carregar o Hiraikotsu. – Também o joga no sofá, bem em cima do hanyou.

Kagome: Bem, então, é melhor irmos dormir. Kohaku-kun, você pode dormir no mesmo quarto que o meu irmão, já tem até uma cama pronta pra você lá. Sango-chan, você vai dormir no meu quarto.

Sango: Tá... Mas e quanto a eles? – aponta pros dois seres amontoados no sofá.

Kagome: Ah, deixa eles dormindo um em cima do outro, quando acordarem, eles que se acertem!

Sango: Haha! Ok!

Kohaku: Boa noite, aneue, boa noite, Kagome-sama! – entra cuidadosamente no quarto de Souta, pois já estava tarde.

Kagome: Wwwaaaahhhh! – abre a boca de sono – Boa noite... ZZZZZzzzzz...

Sango: Boa noite, Kohaku... ZZZZZzzzzz... – entra no quarto da Kagome e desmaia.

De manhã cedo...

Inuyasha: Ai... Espera aí, mamãe, para de me cutucar... eu já levanto... aubaeiwcnhainm... (aquelas coisas que as pessoas dizem quando tão dormindo e ninguém entende nada)

Miroku: ¬¬ Inuyasha! Saia de cima de mim!

Inuyasha, pulando de cima do houshi: O quê! Um youkai? Aonde! – estala os dedos, ele até pegaria a tessaiga se não estivesse com a Kagome ¬¬ - AAHHH! Youkai! Apareça que eu vou te retalhar!

Miroku: ¬¬

Inuyasha: Apareç... – cai no chão e volta a dormir.

Miroku: O.O" Isso é que é sono, hein! Bem, ainda é muito cedo... vou dormir mais um pouco... – começa a cochilar.

Uma hora depois...

Mãe da Kagome: Nossa, o Inuyasha deve estar cansado mesmo para dormir no chão! – olha o hanyou deitado no tapete que nem cachorro.

Miroku, ainda dormindo: Ahh... Sim... Quero massagem nas costas, garotas...

Kagome, descendo logo após sua mãe: ¬¬ Até nos sonhos ele vê garotas!

Sango: Ò.Ó HOUSHI-SAMAAAA! – Bate no houshi que acordou assustado, pois estava sendo espancado.

Inuyasha, acordando também por causa do estardalhaço da Sango: Anh! O quê...! Alguém morreu? O barco afundou! PRIMEIRO EU, DEPOIS AS GAROTAS E AS CRIANÇAAAAAAS! – Fica correndo pra lá e pra cá na sala da casa da Kagome.

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha... Senta! Será que não dá pra ver que você tá na minha casa e não num barco ou qualquer coisa parecida!

Inuyasha: Ai... agora, dá.

Kohaku: Bom dia, pessoal!

Kagome: Ah! Dormiu bem, Kohaku-kun!

Kohaku: Sim... Mas ainda estou com um pouco de sono...

Mãe da Kagome: Vamos tomar café?

Todos (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Souta, vô da Kagome e mãe da Kagome) entraram na cozinha para tomar o café.

Estavam todos em silêncio. Ninguém falava nada, mesmo com oito pessoas à mesa.

Kagome: ¬¬ "Esse silêncio tá começando a incomodar..."

Souta come rapidamente e vai ver TV, levando Kohaku junto.

Mais dez minutos de silêncio.

Souta: MAMÃE! MANAAA! VOVÔÔÔ! VENHAM AQUI VER! – dito isso, os seis seres à mesa correram até a TV.

Inuyasha: Qual é problema, garoto?

Souta: Olhem só! O policial aí está dando uma entrevista sobre cinco encrenqueiros que estavam gritando e brigando na rua Sexta-feira Treze, próximo ao shopping Mal-Agouro essa madrugada!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango e Kohaku: ¬¬"

Mãe da Kagome: Ei, não era esse o shopping que vocês tinham ido?

Kagome, disfarçando: Ah! Era sim! Mas a gente não viu nada, né, Inuyasha, Sango-chan, Miroku e Kohaku-kun? – dá um soco no Inuyasha, antes que ele falasse qualquer besteira.

Inuyasha: Sim, sim, claro! Não vimos nada! – dá um sorrisinho.

Kohaku: Nosso passeio foi muito tranqüilo!

Souta: Ah... o policial tá dizendo que eram duas garotas e três garotos brigando... mas eles fugiram a tempo, antes dos outros policiais chegarem...

Jornalista na TV: _Os policiais não fazem idéia de quem eram aqueles marginais, mas têm uma idéia de que eles eram muito fortes e rápidos, pois fugiram do nosso policial com muita facilidade..._

Kagome: ¬¬"

Inuyasha: O.O"

Sango: O.O" Hahuahuahauhaua!

Mãe da Kagome: Do que você está rindo, Sango-chan?

Miroku: Ah, ela está rindo porque eu fiz cócegas nela...

Sango, parando de rir: É verdade! Já disse pra não me tocar, Miroku! – Bate nele.

Miroku: T.#

Sango: "Na verdade, estou rindo é da competência desse policial... ele nem chegou muito perto da gente!"

Inuyasha e cia vão, rapidamente, para o outro mundo, antes que arranjassem mais algum problema.

_**O Inuyasha vai virar ladrão O.o? Kagome conseguirá ver a um filme com eles sem arranjarem problemas? Miroku vai continuar apanhando da Sango? Quantas namoradas o Shippou tem o.O? A Rin será mais ciumenta que a Kagome quando tiver a idade dela o.O? Eu vou continuar sem saber pra que serve a Filosofia e a minha professora disso também? Descubram no próximo capítulo...**_

**_EEHHH! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! n.n_**


	5. o jogo e talvez uma traição? Oo'

_**PARA QUEM NÃO GOSTOU DA MINHA FIC: olhe, eu não quis fazer mal a ninguém nessa fic, nem ofender! É uma fanfic de comédia, brincadeira, zoação e sacanagens com os personagens! Coisas nada haver com nada! Se você(s) não gostou, não leia(m)! Você(s) com certeza não sabe(m) o que é uma brincadeira! A escolha de lê-la foi sua, não minha! Grata. **_

**P.S: NÃO LEVEM NADA DO QUE ESTIVER NESTA FIC HÁ SÉRIO!**

**P.P.S: Peço desculpas àqueles que tiveram de ler àquilo acima...**

_**Se Inuyasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, o Naraku seria meu cabeleireiro Drag Queen pessoal, já que eu seria rica e poderia pagá-lo... mas como não sou rica e o Naraku nunca será meu Ç.Ç, isso não vai ocorrer, pra minha infelicidade e felicidade de vocês, especialmente fãs do Naraku... Ù.Ú" (Eu sou fã dele... mesmo que ele seja muito estranho e péssimo antagonista, pelo menos é o que acho... Mas eu ainda sou Sesshoumaru forever xD)**_

Kagome foi a última a atravessar o poço e, quando olhou a sua volta, assustou-se.

Kagome: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! UMA BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritou, ao ver que tinha uma barata na mão do hanyou.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou, assustando-se com a reação da Kagome – SUA BURRAAA! ISSO NÃO É UMA BARATA!

Kagome: Ah, não? – disse, afastando-se dele – Então, o que é? – cara de assustada.

Inuyasha: É um grilo, sua monga!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHH! – sai correndo pra longe.

Inuyasha: O.O" O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou pro Miroku – Isso é só um grilinho, é inofensivo!

Sango: É claro que é inofensivo, até ele virar um youkai enorme em forma de cachorro bravo bem igualzinho ao Sesshoumaru. Aí você com certeza não vai dizer que ele é inofensivo. Ù.Ú

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sai correndo que nem a Kagome e manda o grilo pros ares.

Miroku: ¬¬" Sango-chan... Não tem como um grilo comum virar um cachorro, ainda mais um youkai e o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha!

Sango Ò.Ó – POF!

Miroku: T.# Sango-chan... por que você fez isso?

Sango: Eu estava sacaneando com o Inuyasha e você não colabora! – falou, muito brava.

Miroku: ¬¬" Isso eu sei, né...

Sango: Ótimo! Agora, vamos atrás daquele besta do Inuyasha dizer que era mentira, pois senão ele não vai chegar perto de nenhum grilo, nunca mais!

Miroku: Por culpa de quem será que ele está com medo de grilos, né, Sango-chan? – POF!

Sango: Cale-se!

Miroku: #.#

Sango e Miroku andam em direção à árvore sagrada, então, vêem uma cena que eles nunca imaginariam naquele lugar:

Inuyasha, Kikyou e Kagome, jogando tranca (pra quem não conhece, tranca é um jogo de cartas que pode ser jogado um contra um ou dois contra dois. Também dá pra jogar de três, mas não dá muito certo. Vejam porquê...)

Kikyou: Hahá! Peguei o último morto! (morto é o nome de um dos baralhos que vai à mão. Em duplas, é um morto por dupla, com exceção das cartas normais da mão de cada jogador. Quando as cartas da 'mão normal' acabam, deve-se pegar o morto, usá-lo normalmente para então terminar o jogo. Um contra um, é um morto pra cada, mais as cartas normais. Se jogar em três, será apenas dois mortos e três baralhos normais por pessoa. Entenderam alguma coisa? Ou só confundi vocês? O.o")

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Não vale! Só vocês pegam o morto! Eu não posso terminar meu jogo direito sem ele! Ç.Ç (num jogo de três, quem ficar sem o morto ou deixar de pegar, perde cem pontos, o que é bastante, dependendo do caso.)

Kagome: Quem mandou você ser burro? É muito mais fácil jogar tranca do que truco!

Inuyasha: Isso é o que você diz! É horrível de jogar isso!

Kagome: Nem é!

Kikyou: O.O"

Inuyasha: Tranca é uma m…

Kagome: Senta! – POW! – Não fale palavrão, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ¬¬" Kagome, você é uma mala! Está bom assim?

Kagome: Não! Não gosto que me xinguem nem de mala! Senta! – POW!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç

Kikyou: Err... gente...

Inuyasha: AFFE! SUA CHATA! – gritou pra Kagome – VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ LIBERDADE DE FAZER NADA! VÁ SE DANAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – POW!

Kagome: Senta! – POW! – Senta! – POW! – Senta! – POW!

Inuyasha: CHEGAAAAAAAAA!

Kikyou: CALEM A BOCA E CONTINUEM A DROGA DO JOGO Ò.Ó!

Kagome e Inuyasha: Sim, senhora! O.O" – sentam-se e ficam morrendo de medo dela.

Kikyou, comprando uma carta: Ah! Bati! .

Kagome e Inuyasha: O QUÊ!

Kikyou: É isso aí, gente! Eu ganhei o jogo! .

Inuyasha: Ò.Ó MAS EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ME DEIXAR GANHAR! Ò.Ó

Kagome: O quê você disse, Inuyasha? – voz de gente muito calma e boazinha demais pra ser verdade.

Inuyasha: É que a Kikyou ia me ajudar e...

Kagome: O QUÊÊÊÊ!

Inuyasha: Opa...! Acho que falei um pouco demais... -.-"

Kikyou: ¬¬" Inuyasha... EU TE DISSE QUE NÃO IA TE AJUDAR! SERÁ QUE ISSO NÃO ESTAVA CLARO! A QUE MUNDO VOCÊ PERTENCE?

Inuyasha: Err... que eu saiba, e pelo o que a Kagome falou, pertenço à idade feudal japonesa, onde há muitos monstros e...

Kagome: ¬¬" Inuyasha... SENTAAAAAAAAAA! – E ela continuou dando os comandos de 'sentas' de sempre.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! PÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DÓÓÓÓIIIIIII! Ç.Ç

Kikyou: ¬¬" Inuyasha! Você já percebeu o quão tapado você é!

Inuyasha: Anh...? Que...? – meio atordoado com os 'sentas' da Kagome – quem é tapado...? – se levanta e sai cambaleando na direção da Kikyou – O que é um ser tapado...? – Anda que nem alguém que tomou muito remédio pra dormir e ainda tá tentando andar – Mamãe... É você...? – anda mais um pouco bem próximo à Kikyou – Anh... Mamãe... me dá colinh... – desmaia a meio metro da Kikyou.

Kikyou: Ih... Ô Kagome, Acho que você exagerou...

Kagome: Ah, que nada! Ele está acostumado com muitos mais sent... ah, você sabe o que – fala, antes que o ser desmaiado se machuque mais – Ele só tá assim porque eu coloquei remédio pra dormir no café da manhã dele, senão eu não recebia paz hoje!

Kikyou: ¬¬" Posso saber quanto remédio você deu pra ele dormir?

Kagome: Ah, não sei exatamente. Era um remédio caseiro que a Kaede me ensinou uma vez... ela disse que um pouquinho poderia fazer desmaiar até um elefante, rapidamente!

Kikyou: Ah... Mas o Inuyasha custou a desmaiar, não?

Kagome: Pois é! A Vovó Kaede disse que demora mais tempo pra fazer efeito em youkais, ainda mais em youkais doidos como o Inuyasha!

Kikyou: ¬¬" Me diga, Kagome... Que tipo de youkai é um elefante?

Kagome: ¬¬" "Esqueci que no Japão antigo não existiam elefantes e ninguém nunca ouviu falar em um, a Kaede só os conhecia porque eu mostrei a ela uma foto de um..." ¬¬" Ah! É um bicho muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiito grande! Com orelhas muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito grandes também!

Kikyou: ¬¬" Entendi tudo!

Kagome: ." Anh... Deixe pra depois essa explicação!

Miroku e Sango, que estavam boiando até agora pouco: O.O"

Kagome: Ah! Olá, Miroku e Sango-chan! .

Sango: ¬¬" Kagome... pensei que você estivesse com medo do grilo!

Kagome: É, bem... Inicialmente eu estava, porque achei que ele fosse uma barata... ¬¬ aí, quando o Inuyasha disse que era um grilo, me acalmei, mas lembrei que, estando na idade feudal japonesa, onde o monte de barro podia aparecer... – olha pra Kikyou – E eu pretendia ver o que ela iria fazer com o Inuyasha! Aí eu me escondi!

Kikyou: Eu não ia fazer nada de mais! Ù.Ú

Kagome: Duvido! Aposto que você ia dar em cima dele! Ò.Ó

Kikyou: É claro que não. Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu ia matá-lo para levá-lo comigo pro inferno! Ù.Ú Mas aí alguém apareceu – olha pra Kagome com cara de má – e atrapalhou minha felicidade! Ò.Ó

Kagome: O QUÊ! Você não pode levar o Inuyasha! Eu tenho que sacanear com ele! Sem ele, minha vida perde a graça!

Inuyasha, bem acordado: Oh! Que lindo! Kagome se importa comigo!

Kagome: O.O" Como é que você tá acordado! Eu te dei muuuuuuuiiiiiiiiito remédio pra dormir!

Inuyasha: Pois é! Eu troquei de caneca com o seu irmão! Foi tanto remédio que eu senti o cheiro de longe com o meu faro perfeito! Depois, fingi que desmaiei para ver o que você ia fazer!

Sesshoumaru, aparecendo do nada: Faro perfeito? Você! Háh! Não me faça rir, irmãozinho... – cara de quem se acha o máximo.

Inuyasha: O QUÊ! DA ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SAIU! – Dá um passo para trás, desconfiado.

Sesshoumaru: Saí de dentro da minha mãe... a mãe que, por sorte, não é a mesma que a sua... Ù.Ú

Inuyasha: ¬¬" "O que é que o Sesshoumaru tem? Hoje ele tá bem atacado... deve ter sido chutado por Hanay! Huahuahauahuhaua! Ele merece! Vou incomodar ele..."

Sesshoumaru: O que foi, Inuyasha? Por que essa cara de quem vai aprontar algo?

Inuyasha: Aniki! Você foi chutado pela Hanay?

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ É claro que não!

Jyaken: Sssessshoumaru-sssama foi chutado pela filhinha dele... a garota disssse que ele era um pai muito desssassstrossso pra ssse ter por perto... – CAPOF! Foi acertado na cabeça pela mão do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Jyaken. Fique calado. Ù.Ú

Jyaken: Ssssim... Sssessshoumaru-sssama... "Isssso dói! É melhor eu não dessssobedeccccê-lo! Masss que é verdade, é..."

Inuyasha: Huahuahuahua! Nem sua filha te quer mais por perto! Quem dirá a esposa!

Jyaken, interrompendo: Hanay-sssama atura tranqüilamente o Sssessshoumaru-sssama... Messsmo que àsss vezzzesss ele ssseja muito irritante...

Sesshoumaru: Jyaken... – olhar assassino – Você que morrer? – pisa "de leve" na cabeça do sapo, que fica enterrado na terra.

Inuyasha: Owww... Sesshyzinho tá estressadinho... Ù.Ú – começa a debochar do irmão – que bonitinha que é a carinha do Sesshyzinho irritadinh... – POW!

Sesshoumaru: Pronto! Isso te ensina a não se meter mais comigo! Ù.Ú

Inuyasha: T.# Viu só, Miroku... não é só você que fica com olhos roxos... eu também fico... Y.#

Sesshoumaru: Hanyou, – começa a dar uma de melhor que todo mundo – onde está aquela sacerdotisa que estava aqui até agora pouco?

Inuyasha: Hum...? – olha em volta – Mas cadê a... – Procura embaixo duma pedra mínima U.U" – Anh... embaixo da pedrinha ela não tá...

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬" Pelo visto, você continua burro como sempre, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: E você, desastroso como sempre! Deixou que sua filha te chutasse de casa e não fez nada a respeito! E aquele episódio lá na praia... – lembrando-se do primeiro capítulo.

Sesshoumaru: O.O" Ah, sim! Aquilo eu só fiz de brincadeira... não foi por desastre nem monguice e...

Todos: ¬¬"

Inuyasha: Acredito! Ù.Ú – fez cara de quem não põe fé nas palavras do Daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru: E vocês aí! Não vão proteger o lorde das terras do oeste? U.U

Kagome: huahuahuahauhau! Se eu não protejo nem o seu irmão, por que deveria te proteger?

Sango: Eu não gosto de você! Você tentou matar o Kohaku!

Sesshoumaru: Tentei? Não use o verbo no passado. Use no presente. Ainda estou tentando. Ù.Ú

Sango: E COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE PROTEJA SE VOCÊ QUER DESTRUIR O MEU IRMÃO!

Sesshoumaru: Eu não quero saber o que você acha ou deixa de achar, Ù.Ú eu só quero que você me obedeça! Ò.Ó

Sango: POIS EU NÃO VOU TE OBEDECER COISÍSSIMA NENHUMA! – Pega o hiraikotsu – E CALE A BOCA SENÃO, APANHAAAA! HIRAIKOTSUUUUUUU! – Sai voando até ele.

Sesshoumaru, desviando facilmente: O dia que você me acertar nessa velocidade, vai ser o dia do São Nunc... – PAF! Cai no chão.

Sango: Pois é! Hoje é o dia dele! – Disse. Sesshoumaru desviara facilmente do hiraikotsu... mas esquecera-se de algo muito importante: Ela não tinha só o hiraikotsu de arma e também não dormia no ponto como certas pessoas... Olhar de desaprovação pro Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru: Ora, sua... – se levanta – AGORA, VOCÊ VAI MORRER! – Ataca com as garras chicote-de-luz (Sei lá se é esse o nome... só sei que a tradução do nome original das _Garras Venenosas _é _Garras das Flores Venenosas_... pelo menos, foi o que me contaram... que coisa mais de gay, não? Ù.Ú") – Muahuahuahua! Agora eu te pego, humana! – cara de débil mental que precisa urgente dum médico.

Kagome: O.O" PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! – todos olham pra ela, Sesshoumaru passa de raspão na exterminadora de youkais.

Sesshoumaru: O que foi, mulher?

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! O que é aquilo ali? – aponta pro lado.

Sesshoumaru: Aquilo o quê! O.o" – Olha pra onde a garota aponta.

Kagome: Huahuahauauhauha! Enganei você! Nem era nada!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬"

Inuyasha: O.O" . . . Kagome...

Sesshoumaru: Ò.Ó MULHER! AGORA, VOCÊ MORRE! – Vai pra cima da Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome... Você não devia ter feito isso... O.O" Agora, meu aniki vai te matar!

Kagome: E daí? Você vai me proteger, não? Ù.Ú"

Inuyasha: MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! TÁ LOUCA! ELE VAI ACABAR ME MATANDO TAMBÉM!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – sai correndo que nem uma doida, antes que o Daiyoukai pulasse em cima dela – SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER! SACERDOTISAS REENCARNADAS PRIMEIROOOOOOOO! DEPOIS, QUE SAIA QUALQUER UM QUE EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍÍÍÍÍ!

Sango: ¬¬" A Kagome sempre pensa nela mesma... – comenta com o Miroku.

Miroku: Pois é... – Balança a cabeça positivamente e aproveita que a Sango está distraída.

Sango: AAAAIEEEEEEEEE! HENTAI! – POF!

Miroku: T.# Sangozinha... por que é que você nunca me deixa passar a mão na sua b... – POF!

Sango: Não fale besteiras, Miroku!

Miroku: #.# Certo, chefe...

Inuyasha, olhando o Sesshoumaru correndo que nem um mongo atrás da Kagome: Ei, aniki! – Sesshoumaru nem lhe dá ouvidos, fazendo-o tentar de novo – Ô ANIKI! – Sesshoumaru continua correndo atrás da Kagome, sem dar a mínima atenção – Ô ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUU SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOOOOOOOO! – Sesshoumaru pára e olha pro irmão.

Sesshoumaru: VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DO QUÊ!

Inuyasha: Err... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... O.O" Eu quis dizer cagad...

Sesshoumaru: O QUÊ!

Inuyasha: "Ai! Agora, definitivamente (o Inuyasha sabe o que significa definitivamente? O.o"), me ferrei!" Ç.Ç Err... eu disse cag...

Sesshoumaru, cortando-o: Não precisa repetir a palavra, eu não sou surdo!¬¬ – olhar mortalmente assassino.

Inuyasha: "Ow... Eu acredito muito que você não seja surdo, maninho..." – riu em seus pensamentos - Glup! Er... Bem... Eu usei essa palavra no sentido de sortudo... – cara de quem tá quase morrendo.

Sesshoumaru: Mesmo? – cara de quem realmente acredita nas palavras do irmão mentiroso – Você está falando sério? – olhinhos brilhantes de quem acredita.

Inuyasha, observando que seu irmão acreditara: Ah! Mas é claro que sim! Você é muito sortudo! – cara de quem se acha por estar enganando o irmão.

Sesshoumaru: E por que eu sou tão sortudo assim, hanyou? – fez cara de quem começava a duvidar, pois o Inuyasha estava muito convencido.

Inuyasha: Anh.. Você é sortudo por que é um youkai completo, possui muitas terras, uma esposa forte, uma filha forte, é bonito, com certeza tem muitas amantes bonitas e...

Hanay: O QUÊ! Então, o Sesshoumaru tem muitas amantes, é!

Sesshoumaru: Quê! Mas é claro que não! Este Sesshoumaru só dorme com uma mulher!

Hanay: Sei... Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: O.O" INUYASHA! ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA! FICA DIZENDO MENTIRAS SOBRE MIM! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Ai... eu e minha boca grande... Talvez tivesse sido melhor eu ter tomado aquele calmante que a Kagome pusera na caneca pra eu tomar... É melhor que eu improvise algo... e rápido!" – começa a falar – Ç.Ç Maninho querido do meu coração e esposa demente dele... Ç.Ç

Hanay: DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, HANYOU!

Inuyasha: Err... nada! O.O"

Hanay: Ó-TI-MO!

Inuyasha: ¬¬" Bem, como eu ia dizendo até alguém me interromper... – olha pra Hanay com cara de desaprovação – Bem, continuando... Maninho querido,...

Sesshoumaru, imitando voz de Drag Queen e fazendo pose: Pare de me chamar de 'maninho querido' e ficar fazendo manha – põe mão na cintura.

Inuyasha: O.O" . . . – passaram-se quinze segundos de silêncio entre todos – Huahuahuuahuahuahuahuahuuahuahahuahu!

Hanay: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O SESSHOUMARU DEVE ESTAR DOENTE! Ç.Ç Meu marido... Imitando uma B.L.S. (sem ofensas) ...

Kagome: Anh...? Hanay-sama... O que significa B.L.S.?

Hanay: Abreviação de Bicha Louca Saltitante!

Kagome: ¬¬

Miroku, comentando para a Sango: Err… Eu estou achando que daqui a pouco vai rolar o maior barraco… Vamos fugir… Antes que caiamos no meio…

Sango: Unhum... – concorda, meio distraída.

Miroku: "Opa! Ela tá distraída! Essa é minha chance! . Agora vou passar a mão na bundinha da Sang..."

Sango: Nem pense nisso, Houshi-sama! – POW!

Miroku: Mas como você sabia que eu ia passar a mão aí? T.#

Sango: Você quase não tem cara de pervertido, né, Miroku? – falou, zombando da cara dele.

Miroku: T.# Mas eu ainda nem fiz nada... – POW! Tentou passar a mão nela de novo, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer com que seu sonho se tornasse realidade, ele levou outro soco.

Sango: Ù.Ú Da próxima vez, Miroku, vou fazer com que você não possa ter filhos...

Miroku: #.# Glup! Não farei mais isso, Sango-ch... – POF!

Sango: Anh...?

Miroku: Affe! O que foi que me atingiu!

Inuyasha: .

Sango: Foi um Inuyasha voador!

Miroku: Mas da onde é que essa besta saiu? Pensei que ele estivesse conversando com o Sesshoumaru! – Se levanta e passa a mão na roupa, como se estivesse tirando pó.

Sango: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE...! – POF! É acertada por outro ser voador que não tem asas (XD), Kagome.

Kagome: .

Sango: Aie... – joga uma Kagome desmaiada pro lado – Como a Kagome tá pesada... – Se levanta. Tlec! Tlec! – ai... essa gorda – aponta pra Kagome – quebrou minhas costas... Ç.Ç

Sesshoumaru e Hanay: Pronto!

Hanay: Até que enfim, o lixo está de volta no lugar!

Miroku: Ei, quem vocês estão chamando de lixo? Ò.Ó

Hanay: Vocês quatro. Ù.Ú Algum problema? Ò.Ó – cara mais assassina que a do houshi.

Miroku: Err... Nenhum problema não, senhorita! ."

Hanay: É bom mesmo!

Sango: ¬¬" Escuta... Por que é que vocês bateram neles?

Hanay: Por que eles começaram a discutir e estavam me deixando com dor de cabeça!

Sango: ¬¬ Só por causa disso...?

Hanay: É claro! Um hanyou chato e sua amiga reencarnação de sacerdotisa merecem sofrer! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: Eu bati neles porque o Inuyasha estava falando muitas besteiras sobre mim. U.U

Hanay: Ah, sim! Bem lembrado! Então, Sesshy, é verdade que você tem amantes? Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: Eu já disse pra não me chamar de Sesshy na frente de ninguém... O.O"

Sango: 'Sesshy'! Huahuahauhauhauahahuahuahu! Ei, Miroku! Gostou do apelido do Sesshoumaru?

Miroku: Hum... – pensando – Pelo menos, ele tem um apelido carinhoso... eu não tenho. Ç.Ç Até essa coisa com cara de bicha – aponta pro 'Sesshy' - tem apelido bonitinho e uma esposa, enquanto que eu não tenho... Ç.Ç Eu quero um apelido bonitinho e uma esposa... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T

Sango: ¬¬" Miroku... CALA A TUA BOCAAAAAAA! – Dá um tapa nele.

Miroku: T.T Pelo menos, ainda posso ter filhos...

Sango: Você só vai ficar estéril quando me passar a mão de novo! Ò.Ó

Miroku: Por que é que você foi me lembrar... Ç.Ç

Hanay: DIGA LOGO, SESSHY, É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ POSSUI AMANTES!

Sesshoumaru: . . .

Hanay: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! EU ODEIO QUANDO VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDE ÀS MINHAS PERGUNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Ò.Ó

Sango: Miroku, vamos sair daqui antes que essa doida nos jogue o Sesshoumaru! – fala baixinho.

Miroku: É, vamos correndo no três! Um... Dois... TRÊS! – saem correndo que nem duas crianças que viram um bicho que não gostam (eu citaria algum animal, mas o problema é que tem criança que tem medo duma coisa, e criança que tem medo de outra... "Ù.Ú).

Hanay: AH! MAS VOCÊS NÃO VÃO, NÃO! PODEM FICAR! – Pula na frente deles, impedindo a passagem.

Sesshoumaru: " É agora que eu fujo!" – sai correndo pro outro lado.

Hanay: SESSHY! VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ME ESCAPAAAAAA! – pega o Miroku pela gola e joga ele na direção do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Ahá! Sua burra! Você errou a mira! – observa o Miroku dar de cara numa árvore.

Miroku: . - desmaiado.

Hanay: Mas nem pensar que você foge! – Atira a Sango.

Sesshoumaru: Você nunca vai me acert... – POW! Cai no chão – Ai! Mas que coisa é essa? – Olha pra exterminadora de youkais em cima dele com o osso voador – É por isso que ela tá tão pesada... essa coisa nas costas dela deve pesar três vezes o peso del...! – POW!

Sango: . - desmaiada.

Hanay, já em cima do Sesshoumaru: Então, Sesshyzinho... VOCÊ TEM, OU NÃO TEM AMANTES! Ò.Ó

_**E agora? Sesshoumaru vai ser assassinado pela esposa? Ele tem ou não tem amantes? Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku e Sango vão sobreviver à pancadaria? Eles vão se lembrar de vingar-se do 'Sesshy' e da esposa 'levemente' demente dele? Miroku vai ficar estéril na próxima tentativa de passar a mão na Sango? Se o Sesshoumaru sobreviver, ele vai trabalhar num filme no papel de Drag Queen? o.O" Eu vou começar a fazer capítulos mais compridos e avacalhados? Pra que serve o Shippou O.o? Saibam tudo (Ou quase tudo xD) no próximo capítulo... que eu vou tentar fazer pra semana que vem... Ù.Ú"**_

_**Ç.Ç Me desculpem... o capítulo ficou curtinho... E eu atrasei ele Y.Y ... gomen ne. Mas, até que pra alguém beeeeeeeem preguiçosa, a fanfic tá saindo, não? Mas não briguem comigo... T.T Dessa vez eu tenho uma desculpa por ter atrasado o capítulo: Época de prova. ¬¬" **_

_**Ja ne! xD**_


	6. Traí você? Nunca!

**_Se Inuyasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, a Kagura ia ser assassinada por mim Ù.Ú. Por quê? Porque ela fica dando em cima do Sesshy . (Se bem que eu não ia deixar ela dar em cima do Sesshy se Inuyasha fosse meu... mas... ela morre de qualquer jeito U.U")! E é por isso que ela merece morrer xD. A Sara (episódio a mulher que amou Sesshoumaru) também tem que morrer nas minhas mãos Ò.Ó então, como elas têm muitos fãs (será que têm tantos fãs assim? O.o"), eu não posso matá-las... e também porque Inuyasha não é meu Ç.Ç agradeçam por isso. _**

Hanay: SESSHYYYYYYYYY! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE PERGUNTAR QUANTAS AMANTES VOCÊ TEM! Ò.Ó – Olhos pegando fogo.

Sesshoumaru: Glup! "Mesmo que eu fale a verdade... ela vai me matar. Ç.Ç eu até mataria ela se isso não fosse contra a lei dos cães: os cães são os únicos animais que não machucam suas fêmeas. Maldito o dia em que nasci youkai cachorro!" (OBS: Sim, na vida animal, o cão é o único que não machuca sua fêmea, enquanto que, se ela quiser, ela pode atacar. É isso que ocorre na fic também. xD)

Hanay: RESPONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó – estala os dedos e prepara para assassinar o Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: "AI, meu pai! Bem que tu disseste que fêmeas são perigosas! Ç.Ç E eu que achava que elas seriam menos perigosas do que eu... será que Rin vai ficar ruim como a Yukisho e a Hanay?" O.O"

Hanay: NÃO ENROLA NA RESPOSTA, SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sesshoumaru: Grrr... "Não vou deixar que ela me faça mal. Posso até não feri-la, mas ela não vai me controlar! Escrevam minhas palavras!" Ò.Ó ESCUTE AQUI – derruba ela e se levanta – POR QUE ESTE SESSHOUMARU, - começa a gritar mais – TERIA UMA AMANTE! – baixa um pouco a voz - O que te faz acreditar nisso? As palavras do retardado do INUYASHA!

Hanay, furiosa por ter sido derrubada: Ò.Ó SIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! FOI O SEU IRMÃO QUE ME FEZ ACREDITAR NISSO! ALGUM PROBLEMA! – Prepara-se para atacar.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬" "Isso é que é estresse. O resto é história pra boi ir dormir." - ¬¬" – Acalme-se. Ù.Ú

Hanay: COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME ACALME SE VOCÊ POSSUI AMANTES! EU SOU SUA ESPOSA! DEVERIA SER ÚNICAAAAAAA!

Sesshoumaru: Uff! U.U Você É única. E eu não tenho amantes. Ù.Ú

Hanay: E POR QUE EU DEVERIA CRER EM VOCÊ?

Sesshoumaru: Err... Porque eu sou seu marido? – ¬¬

Hanay: ¬¬" NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru, já não dando mais muita atenção a ela: Hã... Não? – fica admirando uma borboleta.

Hanay: AFFE! TU NÃO TÁ NEM ME OUVINDOOOOOOOOO!

Sesshoumaru: Ai! Não grite! Assim, você assusta a borboleta! – A borboleta estava já pousada na mão do Sesshoumaru.

Hanay: Ò.Ó Grrr... – ZASH! Estraçalha a borboleta com suas garras.

Sesshoumaru: Minha borboleta! Ç.Ç que pena... ela era muito bonita! Eu ia treiná-la para ser minha nova serva! Melhor ela do que aquela coisa verde e feiosa chamada Jyaken... Y.Y

Hanay: ¬¬" Pare de drama, Sesshy... você não é assim, bobo. U.U claro, às vezes você faz besteiras, como aquele episódio na praia... – lembrando-se do primeiro capítulo.

Sesshoumaru, estressado: MAS POR QUE É QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA TODO MUNDO TEM QUE ME LEMBRAR DAQUELE DESASTRE NA PRAIAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

Hanay: O.O" Tô com medo Y.Y – se encolhe, embaixo de uma árvore não muito longe do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ "E não é que ela ficou mesmo com medo?" O.O

Hanay: T.T Seu grosso... me magoou... Ick– começa a soluçar – BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! SESSHY ME ODEIA! E POSSUI AMANTES! Y.Y – começa a se debulhar em lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru: Eu não vou cair nessa. U.U Você está fingindo U.U

Hanay: BUÁÁÁÁÁ! É CLARO QUE NÃO ESTOU... snif... snif... SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO... snif... BURRO ASSIM... Ick... A PONTO DE NÃO SENTIR MEU CHEIRO DE TRISTEZA! Y.Y

Sesshoumaru: Eu peguei uma gripe forte de youkais (existe gripe pra youkais? O.o"), não posso sentir cheiro de nada U.U

Hanay: " Ò.Ó Cachorro mentiroso... acha que pode me enganar... mas ele vai ver só... vou chorar mais até ele se sentir culpado, MUAHUAHUAHUA!" – pensou, e começou a dramatizar - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! SESSHY ME TRAIU! Ick! T.T EU NÃO SOU MAIS DESEJADA NESSE MUNDO... Ick... TODO MUNDO SE ESQUECEU DE MIM E ACHAM QUE SOU UMA INÚTIL... SNIF... MINHA FILHA ME ODEIA "Epa! Yukisho odeia o pai e todo o resto do mundo também! Que diferença isso faz?"... O JYAKEN "por que estou lembrando do Jyaken se ele é um inútil?" ME ODEIA...

Sesshoumaru, nem um pouco comovido com o showzinho: U.U Pare já, Hanay. Você não me engana. U.U "Mulher falsa... esposa do capeta... Ei... nesse caso... Eu sou o capeta! O.O Isso não deixa de ser verdade... Pensei certo! Aeeewwww!" – Super-feliz com seu pensamento 'nem um pouco' idiota.

Hanay: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! JÁ QUE TODOS ME ODEIAM, VOU ODIAR TODO MUNDOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò.Ó – Pára instantaneamente com o drama e parte pra cima do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: O.õ? – boiando.

Hanay: AAAAAAAHHHHH! MORRA, TRAIDOOOOOOR! – prepara as garras para cortar a cabeça dele fora.

Sesshoumaru: . . . – desvia com facilidade – Yare, yare... – faz cara de quem está cansado da burrice alheia – U.U Hanay... Pare já. – faz cara de príncipe encantado mal, lindo e sério ---

Hanay, babando: Sim...

Sesshoumaru: Se eu tivesse te traído, pra começo de conversa, um dos seus servos teria visto – corta uma árvore, onde sai uma cobra que rasteja (vocês queriam que ela andasse? O.O" Bem… talvez… nessa estória, tudo é possível... U.U") até a Hanay e para próxima a ela. Sesshoumaru aponta pra cobra.

Cobra: É verdade, Hanay-sssama... eu e osss outrosss teríamosss visssto cassso houvessse uma traiççção... (como eu tenho imaginação, né? Copiei o sotaque do Jyaken... Afinal, ele é uma cobra ou um sapo? O.O")

Hanay: . . . O.O"

Sesshoumaru: U.U você quase não é ciumenta, né, Hanay? Não deixa nenhuma fêmea chegar perto de mim, mesmo que eu não me interesse por ela e vice-versa. U.U "Desde quando há fêmeas que não se interessam por mim? O.õ são um bando de interesseiras..."

Hanay: Isso não é verdade, U.U eu deixo a Yukisho chegar perto de você e até dormir no seu colo, mesmo sendo uma fêmea! - ¬¬"

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬" "Por que todos os seres vivos desse mundo são burros? Eu sou o único que se salva disso, é? Contem-me, Kamis..."

Cobra: . . . – Gota – Hanay-sssama... . " Ssserá que a Sssenhora não gossstaria de tomar algo? É que... voccê não me parecccce essstar passssando bem hoje...

Hanay gota: hã... MAS É CLARO QUE EU ESTOU BEM! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬'' "Sei... se ela – olha pra Hanay e pensa - estivesse mesmo bem, não mudaria tão rápido de humor... o único ser que consegue mudar de humor no mundo num instante sou eu! Ou não me chamo Sesshy! Oops! Sesshoumaru" U.U" - . " – MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! – riu em alto e bom som.

Hanay: "E ainda me chamam de louca... olha só esse aí," - observa o Sesshoumaru – "rindo que nem um condenado maluco preso há 200 anos..." – O.O" – "acho que vou me arrepender por ter me casado com ele... eu sabia que isso não era uma boa idéia... desde sempre, ele tinha cara de demente..."

Sesshoumaru: "Mas por que é que ela me olha com essa cara, como se eu fosse um retardado ou coisa parecida?" O.O" – fica encarando a Hanay – "Até parece que fiz algo de errado..." - ¬¬"

Hanay: " Ele tá me encarando... só porque eu fiquei encarando ele... então, eu vou continuar olhando pra cara linda e perfeita dele... Afinal, olhar não mata..." - ¬¬"

Sesshoumaru: "Até quando ela vai me encarar?" O.O"

Hanay: "Quando ele vai parar de me olhar?" O.O

Cobra: . . . . ''

Sesshoumaru: . . . O.O"

Hanay: . . . ¬¬"

Sesshoumaru: . . .

Hanay: . . .

Cobra, indo embora: . . .

Dez minutos depois...

Sesshoumaru: . . .

Hanay: . . .

Sesshoumaru . . . O.O

Hanay: . . . AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ATÉ QUANDO NÓS VAMOS FICAR AQUI PARADOS COMO ABOBADOS, NOS ENCARANDO!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬" Mas foi você quem começou a me encarar...

Hanay: Ai! CALA A BOCA! É CLARO QUE NÃO FUI EU!

Sesshoumaru: "Ai, ai... do que me adianta discutir com ela? Ela consegue ser pior que o Ah-un quando ele resolve empacar..."

Hanay: Ò.Ó Então... – fica mais calminha – Sesshy... – Ele corta a frase dela.

Sesshoumaru: JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE SESSHY, PO... – KAPOF!

Inuyasha, já acordado: Não fale palavrão, 'Sesshynho'!

Sesshoumaru: GRR...

Hanay: O.O" Inuyasha! Não se meta! O _Meu_ marido pode te matar!

Inuyasha: Féh! Ele não consegue nem machucar uma mosca, quanto mais me matar! Ù.Ú

Sesshoumaru: Huhuhu! (Não é parecido com a risada do Naraku? Minha imaginação tá fértil hoje... xD) Não seja tolo, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: O.O" "Não sei porque, mas esse olhar malvado e calmo do Sesshoumaru com aquele leve sorriso diabólico, tá me dando medo... GLUP!"

Sesshoumaru: Conte-me, Inuyasha... Quantos seres você já matou?

Inuyasha: Anh...? O quê...!

Sesshoumaru: Você é surdo, hanyou...? Eu te fiz uma pergunta... RESPONDA-AAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritou, bem próximo da orelha do hanyou, que estava paralisado de medo.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Dá um pulo, tropeça numa pedrinha mínima e dá de cara com uma árvore de susto – Y.Y Por que você fez isso! Quer me matar do coração? Ç.Ç Aniki desnaturado...

Sesshoumaru: . . .¬¬" E desde quando este Sesshoumaru é bonzinho com você! VOCÊ SEMPRE APANHOU DE MIM! NÃO SEJA RETARDADO! PELO MENOS, NÃO TANTO QUANTO JÁ É!

Inuyasha: Do que você me chamou! Ò.Ó Repita se você for youkai!

Sesshoumaru: EU DISSE, RETARDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò.Ó QUER QUE EU GRITE DE NOVO!

Inuyasha, morrendo de medo do olhar super-assassino do Sesshoumaru: Não. Y.Y

Sesshoumaru: Ótimo! Ù.Ú Agora... responda à minha pergunta.

Inuyasha: Sim senhor... – trinta segundos depois – Err... Qual era mesmo a pergunta? O.O"

Sesshoumaru gota: Inuyasha... seu Imbecil... Eu perguntei, QUANTOS SERES VIVOS, ENTRE HUMANOS E YOUKAIS, VOCÊ JÁ MATOU!

Inuyasha: Y.Y "Agora eu entendi o porquê de youkais cães falarem baixo... Gritos nos dão dor de cabeça!"

Sesshoumaru: RESPONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Y.Y Bem... Deixa eu contar... – Duas horas e meia depois...

Kagome: Inuyasha... Até quando você vai ficar aí contando...? Eu e os outros já acordamos há uma hora e meia atrás... – gota.

Miroku, bocejando pela qüinquagésima vez: Waaaahhhh...! – Se espreguiça – Eu não acredito que o Inuyasha tá contando no dedo... Aí, fica difícil... Não era mais fácil usar pedrinhas? – O.õ"

Kagome: ¬¬" "Êta, gente do passado que não conhece uma calculadora... bando de ignorante..." - ¬¬ (Que moral ela tem pra pensar isso se tirou zero na prova de matemática? O.O")

Hanay: Hum... Carne de vaca beeeeeeeem mal-passada... Carne dgrugradekekafea... – Balbuciou, tirando o maior cochilo no colo do Sesshoumaru (Ai, como eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela... ---)

Sesshoumaru: Yukisho... Quantas vezes eu já disse pra você não cantar por aí com essa sua voz horrível...? Até a Rin canta melhor q... guajekeqweklaourethua... – Disse, cochilando também, recostado numa árvore.

Dez minutos depois...

Inuyasha: JÁ SEI! – Todos acordam num pulo.

Sesshoumaru: O quê! Quem foi o desgraçado que matou o Inuyasha antes de mim!

Inuyasha: O.O" "Não sei porque... mas acho que em todos os sonhos do Sesshoumaru, ele está me torturando, mutilando, esfaqueando, surrando, socando, chutando, pisando... ou quase isso..." – gota.

Sesshoumaru: Eu odeio os pesadelos em que o Inuyasha é morto por outro ser... – comentou.

Inuyasha: U.U" "Eu sabia... Eu tinha morrido no sonho dele!"

Sesshoumaru: Bem, então, quantos seres você já matou? U.U

Inuyasha: Ah, sim! Foram... Hum... Er... Esqueci . "

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬" "Ai, ai... a mãe dele devia ser muito burra... não é possível que ele seja tão tonto assim..." SEU INÚTIL! – Pula em cima dele e começa a bater nele.

Inuyasha: Não! Péraaê! Eu conto tudo de novo! Eu juro que em mais ou menos duas horas, eu consigo!

Sesshoumaru: Cale-se! – dá um soco na barriga do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Y.Y AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! – Dá de cabeça numa árvore – CRASH! – Quebra a árvore e dá de cara na próxima.

Sesshoumaru: SABE QUANTOS YOUKAIS E HUMANOS, NO TOTAL, ESSE SESSHOUMARU MATOU? 999.999 ATÉ HOJE DE MANHÃ! (Existiam tantos youkais e humanos assim, pra ele matar? O.õ? Acho que sim... Não é à toa que no mundo da Kagome não tenha mais quase nenhum youkai... o Sesshoumaru matou todos! Huahuahuahuahua!)

Inuyasha: U.U Acabei de lembrar quanto seres eu matei! Foram 1547! Bem mais que você!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬

Kagome: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Arf... Arf... Arf... ESSA FOI DEMAIS PRA MIIIIIIIM!

Inuyasha: Mas do que é que você tá rindo, Kagome? – Cara de inocente.

Kagome: Quahuahuahuahuahua! O Sesshoumaru matou umas trocentas vezes mais que você, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Oro? O.Õ" Como tem certeza disso?

Kagome: Eu não tenho certeza disso! Eu, diferente de você, sei contar e muito bem! Huahuahuahuauahuahuahauhauahuahua...

Inuyasha: . . .

Sesshoumaru Ù.Ú Bem que eu poderia chegar ao milhão hoje... Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Kagome... Glup! Estou com a leve impressão de que, depois do 999.999, vem o milhão... e que eu serei a vítima... O.O"

Kagome: Huahuahauhuahauhuahuahuahau! É... hauhauahua! A próxima... huahauhuahuahua! Vítima... hauhauahahua! Inuyasha... hauhauhauahuah!

Inuyasha: Oro? Por um acaso _eu_ realmente sou a próxima vítima! Y.Y

Kagome, sem conseguir parar de rir: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua! É... Huahuahuahuahuahua!

Sesshoumaru: Morra! DOKKASOU! (Bem... acho que vocês já devem saber o que é... mas eu vou repetir, do mesmo jeito: GARRAS DAS FLORES VENENOSAS! Huhahuahuahuahuahauha que horrível...)

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Põe a Tessaiga na frente, pra se proteger.

Sesshoumaru: Acho que não sobrou nem um pedaço dele pra contar história... U.U Observa um buraco no chão cheio de uma gosma melequenta e ácida.

Inuyasha: Cof! Cof! – sai do meio da gosma – Affe! Se eu não morresse pelo ácido, eu morria sufocado! Y.Y Ainda bem que a tessaiga me protege... – KAPOF! Sesshoumaru dá um soco na cabeça do Inuyasha, fazendo ele afundar na meleca de novo.

Sesshoumaru: Ù.Ú Posso não tê-lo matado hoje, mas com certeza ele vai ficar com o cheiro do meu veneno por pelo menos uma semana... u.u

Inuyasha: EEEEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Pula pra fora da poça de veneno, fazendo a meleca voar pra tudo quanto é lado - O.O" Que nojo! – Chacoalha a bundinha, se livrando de mais um pouco da gosma.

Kagome: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Dá um pulo pro lado pra não ser acertada – O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO! QUEREM ME MATAR! – Aponta pros dois irmãos que se 'amam' muuuuuuuiiiiito.

Inuyasha: Foi mal... U.U" A minha intenção era acertar essa coisa aí do seu lado. – aponta pra Hanay.

Hanay: Huahuahuahua! Até parece que eu, uma grande Deusa, posso morrer com esse veneninho... U.U

Inuyasha: Huahuahua! 'Sesshy'! A sua mulher está te subestimando! Se eu fosse você, eu não deixava!

Sesshoumaru: UU" – sorriso super-malicioso – Até parece que, depois de tomá-la como esposa, meu veneno vá fazer efeito nela... Mas, já que você é um hanyou muito retardado, não deve saber que, quando um youkai de grande classe como eu se casa com uma youkai também de grande porte, ficamos imunes a ataques venenosos um do outro...

Hanay, continuando: Mas não somos imunes contra ataques corpo a corpo. U.U

Inuyasha: . Entendi tudo... – boiando geral.

Kagome: Eu entendi... Se bem que o Inuyasha é muito burro pra entender mais do que algumas poucas palavras cultas do irmão dele... Ù.Ú"

Inuyasha: QUÊ! Cê tá me chamando de burro!

Kagome: Nããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooo Inuyasha, imagine! Ù.Ú

Sesshoumaru: Viu só, irmãozinho... até a sua namoradinha te acha uma anta...

Inuyasha: CALA A BOCA, SESSHOUMARU! COMO SE EU NÃO BASTASSE EU ESTAR FEDENDO A VOCÊ, VOCÊ AINDA FICA ME DIZENDO QUE AQUELA INÚTIL – Aponta pra Kagome - É MINHA NAMORADA! ATÉ PARECE QUE EU IA QUERER ALGUÉM COMO ELA! SEM CONTAR QUE VOCÊ ME ACHA UM BURRO DE IQ BAIXO!

Kagome: Errr... ¬¬ Inuyasha... Não se diz 'IQ' se diz 'QI'...

Inuyasha: O.O" . . . – Quinze segundos de silêncio – Ó ISSO! TÁ TODO MUNDO DE COMPLÔ CONTRA MIM! TODO MUNDO ME PÕE PONTA! VÃO SE FER---

Kagome: Senta! – Dá um corte nas palavras 'doces' do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Mas o que é que eu fiz pra merecer isso! EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS! BANDO DE VAGAIS ASQUEROSOS! FILHOS DO NARAKU!

Silêncio mortal. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo.

Inuyasha: Ei... Por que vocês tão me olhando com essa cara...? Não... não se aproximem... Glup! Parem de me olhar com essas caras assassinas... vocês estão me dando medo... Y.Y

Sesshoumaru:Ò.Ó Inuyasha... Você... nos... chamou... de... FILHOS DO NARAKU! COMO OUSA FALAR ISSO? É ESSE O TRATAMENTO QUE VOCÊ DÁ PRO SEU IRMÃO AMADO! (Uhhhh... Muito amado...)

Kagome: E não se esqueça de nós! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Esperem... Pelos Kamis, não me batam...

Hanay: Não serve uma Megami-sama? Ò---Ó (Megami significa Deusa...)

Inuyasha: O.O" Não. Você é muito má... é uma evil-Megami... – pula na poça ácida que o Sesshoumaru fez e vai mergulhando beeeeeeeem devagar, como quem espera que eles retrocedam dali.

Kagome: Huhuhu!

Vejam como o Inuyasha enxerga: ele consegue ver olhos malignos para todo o lado... cada vez estão mais perto dele... Então, ouve uma vez amedrontadora dizer: 'Sesshoumaru! Tire ele de dentro da poça! Nós não podemos tocá-lo lá! Kukuku!' O hanyou engole em seco, esperando que seus ex-amigos tenham um mínimo de consideração por ele e que sejam bondosos e lhe dêem uma morte rápida, ao invés de uma dolorosa e lenta. Ele observa um par de mãos com marcas roxas no pulso o agarrar bem rápido. Epa... Espera aí? Como um par de mãos? O Inuyasha tinha arrancado um dos braços do Sesshoumaru e agora ele tinha dois... "O.O 'se eu sobreviver a isso, vou perguntar como ele conseguiu seu braço de volta...' – pensou o hanyou, antes de desmaiar de medo.

Sabe-se lá quantas horas depois...

Inuyasha, acordando: Huh... Onde estou...? Estou no paraíso dos youkais...? – falou, se sentando.

Sesshoumaru: Até parece que alguém como você poderia ir para o paraíso dos youkais! Seu hanyou imprestável!

Inuyasha: Ah... Eu só devo estar no inferno.. não é possível... ATÉ AQUI VOCÊ ME SEGUE, SESSHOUMARU! – KAPOF!

Sesshoumaru: Sua anta... VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Como? Pensei que naquela hora vocês fossem me matar... O.O"

Sesshoumaru: Íamos.

Kagome: Ei! Eu não ia matar o Inuyasha! Só ia bater nele um pouco!

Sesshoumaru: Eu ia tortura-lo até morrer Ù.Ú

Hanay: Ù.Ú Mas aí você desmaiou...

Inuyasha: Ai... to com uma dor nas costas e na cabeça... parece que jogaram uma pedra em cima de mim... Ç.Ç

Miroku: Bem... De certa forma... U.U"

Inuyasha: DE CERTA FORMA O QUÊ, HEIN, MIROKU!

Miroku: Glup! Calma, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Como você pode me mandar ficar calmo! – se levanta –Ai! – CRECK! Sente suas costas estalarem POF! Cai no chão de dor – Y.Y Mas o que é que me aconteceu?

Miroku: Uff! Pelo menos, você não vai poder me bater...

Inuyasha: DESEMBUCHA LOGO, Ô, ANTA! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: Puxa, maninho... como você é gentil com seus amigos...

Inuyasha: Ele não é mais meu amigo! Ele bateu em mim! Y.Y

Hanay: Inuyasha... ninguém bateu em você.

Inuyasha: Como não me bateram! Eu tô todinho arrebentado!

Sesshoumaru: Ah, esse é o seu problema... – dá aquele sorriso malicioso de criança que jogou o irmão escada abaixo e não quer confessar – Como você tinha desmaiado, eu não pretendia te levar no colo, já que não gostava de você. E ninguém mais queria porque você estava todo melecado de veneno...

FLASHBACK DO DESMAIO:

Kagome: E agora? Y.Y Eu não quero bater nele desmaiado... Não vai ter a mínima graça!

Sesshoumaru: Hum... Podemos tentar acordá-lo. Ù.Ú

Kagome: Não adianta... Quando ele desmaia, fica que nem uma pedra! Nem se mexe!

Sesshoumaru: Tudo bem então, quem vai carregá-lo?

Miroku e Sango: Nem...

Hanay: Tô fora! Hanyou pulguento!

Kagome: Ele ta todo nojento! Ù.Ú

Sesshoumaru: Hum... – segura num pé do Inuyasha – Vamos! – sai correndo.

Kagome: Oro? O.õ?

Sango: hum?

Miroku: Mas o que ele tá fazendo...?

Hanay: Haha! Ele está brincando com o irmão desmaiado!

Kagome: Com um irmão desses, quem precisa de inimigos... O.O

Sesshoumaru: Héh! Como isso é divertido! – CAPOF! POF! TÓIN! CRASH!

Kagome: . . . . " Que coisa mais de criança que não tem mais o que fazer...

Sesshoumaru: IIIIIIIIIIIIIHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Taca o Inuyasha contra mais uma árvore.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Inuyasha: O QUÊ? CÊ TÁ QUERENDO DIZER QUE ME TACOU DUMA ÁRVORE A OUTRA, COMO SE FOSSE UM BRINQUEDO DE CRIANÇA! Ò.Ó

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha... Vê se você se toca... VOCÊ **_É_** ME BRINQUEDO!- Olhar super-mega-malvado. (O.õ?)

Inuyasha: Glup! Sim senhor! Você tem razão! Sou o que você quiser! Posso ser o Jyaken, brinquedo, bichinho de estimação...

Sesshoumaru: O Jyaken é outro que não faz nada Ù.Ú Não seja como ele, senão, morre! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Glup! Ç.Ç Sim senhor!

**E agora? O Inuyasha vai virar bichinho de estimação que late, come e bebe na tigelinha, toma anti-rábica, e faz as necessidades onde der vontade? A Kagome vai deixar isso acontecer? O miroku vai deixar de passar a mão na Sango? O Sesshy vai se casar comigo O.õ"? Algum dia eu vou ter um bichinho de estimação chamado Sesshoumaru? Por que ninguém responde às minhas perguntas nonsense em forma nonsense O.O"? Huahuahua! Descubram isso no próximo capítulo... Ù.Ú Só não me perguntem quando ele vem... Mas vou tentar postar a cada duas semanas, okay? . **

**Desculpem-me pelo atraso... mas muitas coisas aconteceram... como por exemplo, preguiça . metade do tempo em que deixei de postar, eu estava com preguiça . "**


	7. aniversário? Oõ

_**Se InuYasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, eu pegaria a Kikyou e faria um lindo vasinho com ela e, caso o vaso não fechasse a maldita matraca, eu ameaçava quebrá-lo, queimá-lo, remodelá-lo, ou até dar pra Kagura de presente, já que as duas são insuportáveis. (Bem, mesmo que a Kikyou ficasse quieta, eu faria maldades com ela...) U.U Então, "Sayonara, Kikyou e Kagura!" XD Mas como sei que elas devem ter muitos(as) fãs, não posso fazer isso com elas... além do mais, InuYasha não me pertence e ainda não descobri um jeito de seqüestrar seus personagens. XDDDD**_

Sesshoumaru: Hanyou pulguento, quero que você vá fazer minhas 'garras'! U.U (O Sesshoumaru não tem unhas... são garras mesmo xDD)

Inuyasha: Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama – cara de tédio.

Sesshoumaru: Oras, o que foi, Inuyasha? Qual o problema? UU por que essa cara? Você disse que seria o que eu quisesse... Então... OBEDEÇA E AFIE AS MINHAS GARRAS! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: O.O" "Estou com medo Ç.Ç" Sim senhor! – sai correndo até o Sesshoumaru e começa a lixar as garras dele – "Mas por que é que ele me pede pra fazer uma coisa inútil dessas? Todo mundo sabe que se ele quebrar uma das garras, ela vai crescer de novo e no formato certo!" – Fica observando o braço esquerdo do Sesshoumaru - O.O"

Sesshoumaru: O que foi, Inuyasha? UU Algum problema com o meu braço?

Inuyasha: O.O" É que... eu não tinha cortado o seu braço esquerdo fora? O.õ" – BONK! Sesshoumaru bate na cabeça do hanyou.

Sesshoumaru: UU" Não me lembre disso, seu anta.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç

Hanay: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! – gritava láááááá de longe – CADÊ O TROÇO QUE EU PEDIIIIIII!

Inuyasha: Ah, EU ESQUECI! TÔ HÁ TRÊS HORAS AQUI FAZENDO O QUE O TEU MARIDO MAND... – BONK! Hanay aparece do nada e bate nele.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Como se já não fosse humilhante apanhar do irmão, ainda tenho que apanhar da mulher dele... e tudo por que EU falei que faria o que ele quisesse... Eu sabia que não devia ter saído da cama hoje!" - ¬¬

Hanay: Hanyou, esqueça o que eu pedi antes e vá pro mundo daquela sacerdotisa histérica reencarnada e me compre algo de útil. U.U

Inuyasha: "Essa é a minha chance de fugir! Se eu for pra lá, não vai ter como eles me pegarem!" - (A não ser que a Kagome os ajude a passar... UU")

Hanay: Blablablablablabla e blablablabla e blablablabla... – Pelo menos, era isso que o Inuyasha conseguia escutar, de tanta felicidade...

Inuyasha, quando percebeu que ela parara de falar: Sim senhora! 'Podeixar' comigo! – tenta sair correndo, mas é agarrado pela gola por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Ah, Inuyasha... e nem pense em fugir, senão o seu amiguinho raposa – pega o Shippou pelo rabo, que tá desmaiadão – Vai sofrer... UU

Inuyasha, pensando: "E desde quando eu me importo com o Shippou? Se o Sesshoumaru matá-lo, pelo menos a Kagome não vai brigar comigo sobre a morte do coitado... O.O Grande idéia! Eu deixo o Shippou morrer nas mãos do Sesshoumaru e daí eu não levo bronca, pois vou fingir que não sabia que isso ia acontecer! E ainda fujo desse desgraçado! Dois coelhos com uma só cajadada!" – começa a fingir que vai sentir falta do Shippou – Não, Sesshoumaru-sama... Não o mate, por favor... UU"

Sesshoumaru: Se você não quiser que ele morra, UU vá buscar o que Hanay pediu e volte antes do pôr-do-sol UU

Inuyasha: Certo! – sai correndo – "Ainda bem que eles resolveram pegar só o Shippou, pois se tivessem pegado um dos outros, eu ia perder meus amigos! Ç.Ç mas como o Sesshoumaru é burro demais pra perceber que eu odeio o Shippou, ótimo!" (Que moral ele tem pra falar do Sesshoumaru? ¬¬)

Em dez minutos correndo que nem um desesperado, o Inuyasha pula e atravessa o poço. Quando chegou do outro lado, ficou super feliz por ter se livrado do irmão e do Shippou tão facilmente. Mas sua alegria durou pouco...

Kagome, do lado de fora do templo onde fica o poço: AAAAAAAEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: O.O" MÁ QUE DIABOS! KAGOME! NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE EU TE SALVO! – sai pra fora do templo, onde vê uma Kagome correndo em volta do Houjo, Ayumi, Éri e Yuka super feliz.

Todo mundo, olhando pro Inuyasha, em especial pras orelhas de cachorro dele: O.O"

Kagome: O.O" NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O INUYASHA VEIO ATÉ AQUI PRA ESTRAGAR A MINHA FELICIDADE! Ç.Ç EU SABIA QUE ISSO SERIA MOMENTÂNEO! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! T.T

Inuyasha, não entendendo nada: O.õ"? Oro? (Oro significa "O que?", com cara de quem não entendeu nada. O Kenshin fala muito isso.)

Kagome: Ç.Ç BUÁÁÁÁ Eu sabia que a minha alegria seria momentânea, mas não sabia que ia ser tão rápida! Ninguém merece ter que ver a cara feia do anta do Inuyasha já cedo! Ç.Ç

Ayumi: O.O" Orelhinhas... --- São de verdade! – chega perto do Inuyasha e tenta tocá-las.

Inuyasha: Não me toque! – desvia das mãos da guria - Ò.Ó Ei, Kagome... por que você tá brava comigo? O.õ" – Kagome pára de chorar e lhe lança um olhar assassino.

Kagome: POR QUÊ! E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA! – Arrasta ele pra dentro do templo onde fica o poço e se tranca lá e começa a falar bem baixo, para seus amigos não escutarem – Primeiro: eu queria te dar uma surra ontem e não pude por que você desmaiou. – cara de assassina – então, senta! – POF! – Isso serve pra tapar buraco, no momento U.U" Segundo, você ficou de escravo do seu irmão, queria que tivesse sido meu U.U, então, Senta! – POF! – ah, e terceiro: U.U você apareceu no meu mundo, com quimono e as suas orelhinhas de cachorro na frente dos meus amigos! E agora, o que você quer que eu diga pra eles? U.U Senta! Senta! Senta! – falou mais baixo ainda, mas os barulhos de algo se espatifando no chão eram bem altos.

Houjo: O.õ" O que tá acontecendo lá?

Éri: Acho que a Kagome tá dando uma surra nele... mas por que?

Yuka: Acho mesmo é que ela o está assassinando UU

Houjo: "Acho que não quero mais ser namorado da Higurashi... Ela é muito má com o amigo dela... imagine o que ela faria com um namorado! Ç.Ç"

Inuyasha: AAAIIIIEEEHHH! ISSO DÓIIIIII! T.T

Kagome: NÃO GRITEEEEEEEE! ELES PODEM ESCUTAAAAR! SENTAAA! – POF! ¬¬

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEHHH! – CRASH! Sente um osso estalar.

Kagome: EU-JÁ-DISSE-PRA-NÃO-GRITAR! SENTAAA!

InuYasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ç.Ç DÓÓÓÓÓIIIIII!

Kagome: ¬¬" - Isso já cansou... – SENTA! – POF! ¬¬

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç – morde os lábios para não gritar.

Houjo, batendo na porta do templo: Err... Higurashi... Está tudo bem aí?

Inuyasha: SOCOR... – Kagome o amordaça com aquele lenço vermelho que tem na roupa dela - HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM! UUN UNMMMM HUMM!

Kagome: Sim, está tudo beleza! Nós já vamos sai... AI! – POF!

Inuyasha: UU" – arranca o lenço da boca – Kagome! Dá próxima vez que você me amordaçar, eu não vou te dar só uma rasteira! Eu vou... eu... eu vou... err... Ah! Eu vou fazer cócegas em você até você começar a chorar e a implorar pra eu parar! UU

Kagome: ¬¬ Seu retardado... não devia ter feito isso comigo... você se esqueceu que eu tenho um truque na manga? UU

Inuyasha: Truque na manga? O.õ" – Puxa o braço da Kagome e olha em baixo da manga esquerda dela, não vendo nada, vai examinar a direita.

Kagome: Grrr – Faz cara de brava que não entende como 'certas pessoas' podem ser tão burras – AI, INUYASHA! SEU ANIMAL! SENTAAAAA! – CAPOF!

Inuyasha: AIIIIIEEE! Ç.Ç Mas o que eu fiz de errado!

Kagome: Nasceu burro! Senta! – POF! Começa a falar baixo, novamente – Fique quietinho aqui, eu vou lá fora dar alguma desculpa pros meus amigos e é bom que você me obedeça! Não tire o traseiro daqui do templo e nem mostre sua cara pra eles! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha, morrendo de medo: Sim, senhora! "Glup! E eu que vim escapar de um inferno... e vim parar noutro..." Oh, e agora! Quem poderá me salvar? (É o Chapolin Colorado XD)

Voz: EU!

Inuyasha: O.O"

Voz: ...vou te levar de volta pro outro mundo, hanyou pulguento burro que não sabe obedecer a uma ordem! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Sesshoumaru no nee-san… (significa mano Sesshoumaru...) não me mate, por favor... eu sou o seu maninho preferido... Ç.Ç – fica de olhos fechados, sente ser carregado por dentro do poço e fica a implorar por misericórdia.

Sesshoumaru: Eu vou te estrangular, seu inútil... – voz super malvada.

Inuyasha: Não... Ç.Ç Por favor, não arranque minha cabeça fora nem me enforque... – ainda de olhos fechados, sente que agora já está fora do poço, também sente cheiro de comida gostosa, sente o cheiro dos seus amigos, sua cunhada e sobrinha. Resolve, então, abrir uma frestinha do olho, mas antes de enxergar qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru o joga no chão – Ai! Doeu! Ç.Ç

Sesshoumaru: Pois você merece muito mais além de ser apenas jogado no chão, Inuyasha! UU Saiba que hoje estou sendo misericordioso com você... – voz ainda ameaçadora.

Inuyasha: Glup! – se afasta um pouco do irmão, engatinhando – Unhm? – resolve olhar a situação – O que vocês tão fazendo aqui! Sango! Miroku e Kohaku! Fujam daqui antes que o Sesshoumaru mate vocês!

Miroku: ¬¬ Ai, ai... Inuyasha...

Kagome, já subindo o poço: Surpresa! Feliz aniversário, Inuyasha! Te enganamos direitinho, não!

Inuyasha: Meu aniversário? Não é hoje... – olha pro Sesshoumaru, com cara de dúvida e pergunta – É hoje o meu aniversário de 201 anos? O.õ"

Todo mundo cai pra trás.

Sesshoumaru: Grrr... Essa foi a gota da burrice, Inuyasha... – TLEC! TLEC! TLEC! Estala os dedos pra bater no irmão – MORR...

Yukisho: Calma, Chichi! Assim você mata o seu irmão! E pelo menos ele sabe quantos anos vai fazer! Já é uma grande evolução pra ele!

Inuyasha: . " Pelo menos fui salvo pela sobrinha... – falou, baixinho.

Yukisho: Matar o irmão no dia do aniversário dele dá azar! Cuidado, chichi! Tenho certeza de que você não vai querer cruzar com gatos!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Eu sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade!"

Yukisho: E já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar o rango! Daí, nós ficamos aqui com eles até amanhã e então você pode matá-los, chichi. UU

Miroku: O.O" Ep! Eps! Epa! Eu ouvi mal ou você falou o verbo 'matar' no plural?

Yukisho: Não, humano burro UU Você ouviu certo. Meu pai, se der vontade nele, mata todos vocês amanhã.

Kagome: ¬¬ "Sei, unhum, unhum. O Sesshoumaru não consegue viver sem o irmão dele pra encher o saco... e o Inuyasha não consegue viver sem seus amigos. Uma coisa depende da outra... ele não mata ninguém" UU"

Inuyasha: Ah! Maninho! O que você me trouxe de presente? ----

Sesshoumaru: Peça o que você quiser, Inuyasha UU

Inuyasha: ---- Posso... – começa a cochichar algo no ouvido do Sesshoumaru – Bzzz... Bbbzz... Bzzz...

Sesshoumaru, dando um daqueles sorrisos maldosos dele: Oh, mas é claro que eu faço isso, irmãozinho... com muito prazer UU (desde quando o Sesshoumaru faz algo pro Inuyasha com muito prazer? O.õ" Só nessa fanfic mesmo…)

Inuyasha, pulando e dançando de felicidade: UEBAAAAAAA! IHHUUUUUU!

Kagome: O que será que ele pediu? – Falou baixinho para a Sango, que a ignorou.

Inuyasha: Ah, sim, Kagome! Por que você estava tendo aquele ataque de felicidade na frente dos seus amigos do outro mundo?

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha, lembra-se daquela prova que você roubou e eu xeroquei? Bem, pois é! Eu tirei dez e passei de ano! -------

Inuyasha: Isso é mais uma coisa que devemos comemorar! Uebaa! Vamos comer!

E todo mundo começa a se empanturrar de doces, salgados e bebidas (sim cerveja, vinho, champagne, saquê, etc. O Shippou e o Kohaku estavam proibidos de beber isso e ficaram com refrigerante e comida de youkais.)

Sesshoumaru: Unmh... Sabe gente... até que esse tal de cerveja é bom... – vira três garrafas de cerveja praticamente de uma vez, goela abaixo – Inuyasha, me passa essa garrafa aí do seu lado...

Inuyasha: Tá na mão! – joga pro Sesshoumaru – Ah, e vê se deixa um pouquinho pra mim, hein! Não seja guloso e não beba tudo seguido, como essas últimas sete garrafas! – falou, um pouco bêbado.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha... UU" eu ainda só bebi três... essas sete aí são suas.

Inuyasha: O.O" – para pra pensar 'um pouco' – Ah, é verdade! São minhas mesmo! Eu já tinha me esquecido!

Sesshoumaru: Bah! – vire uma quinta garrafa goela abaixo, dando de ombros pro irmão. (agora sim a Kagome gastou toda a grana que ela conseguira com as provas xerocadas... Mas como ela comprou isso, se é menor de idade! O.O" Essa é uma pergunta que nunca teremos a resposta... UU)

Yukisho, tomando saquê: Sabes que essa parada não é ruim, não? – brinda a garrafa de saquê com a garrafa de cerveja na mão do Miroku. (Os pais dela não são desnaturados, deixando-a beber? O.õ" Tinha que se o Sesshy e Hanay mesmo...)

Inuyasha, falando pra Kagome: Ei, pensei que seu avô e sua mãe não te deixassem beber!

Kagome: Eles não deixam UU Mas eu pensei que, já que passo uma semana seguida aqui, eles não vão... – tá meio bêbada – eles não iam sentir o cheiro de... Ick... cerveja em mim.

Inuyasha: Aaaahhhh, não entendi. U.U – também estava um pouco bêbado.

Sesshoumaru: ai, ai... Está quente aqui, não, Hanay? – ele já estava completamente bêbado, mas não soluçava e nem demonstrava muito como os outros.

Hanay: 'Podeixar' que eu esfrio as coisas! – ela também já havia bebido um bom bocado – É gelo pra tudo quanto é 'lads'! – e com essas palavras, ela encheu um copo de gelo.

Sesshoumaru: O.O" Hanay, era pra você fazer nevar e não pra encher um copo de gelo com os seus poderes... ¬¬

Hanay: Ah, eu sei! Meus poderes estão me desobedecendo! Acho que... ick!

Sesshoumaru: Bebeu demais? ¬¬

Hanay: Ick...! Exato!

Sesshoumaru: Pff… Vou me banhar no rio. Fique aqui cuidando da zona UU

Hanay: Sim, senhor! (desde quando ela o obedece? O.õ" Só bêbada mesmo...)

Kagome, comentando com a Sango: Você... ick! Ouviu o que o Sesshoumaru disse! Ele... Vai se banhar! Vamos lá assistir!

Sango: Tá! – ela tinha bebido muito, não tinha nem noção direito do que acontecia a sua volta, apenas obedecia aos outros.

Miroku: Sango, posso passar a mão na sua bunda? UU

Sango: Pode.

Miroku, quase tocando lá: Hum...? Mas o que é aquilo? – desiste de passar a mão na Sango – Vejam! – todo mundo olha pro rio ao lado. Ao invés do Sesshoumaru ir se banhar mais abaixo no rio, ele foi se banhar no lado do povo, mas ainda nem tirara a roupa...

Hanay: O.õ" o que é que tá havendo?

Kagome, mais pra cá do que pra lá: Ick! Acho que... Ick...! Tá baixando o santo nele!

Hanay: Mesmo? O.O"

Todos chegam perto e param em volta do Sesshoumaru, que estava tendo uns peripaques.

Kagome: Ele tá se movendo que nem um robô quebrado...

Todos: O.O"

Miroku, pegando os pergaminhos sagrados: Saia, espírito do ma... – é acertado na cara pela Yukisho.

Yukisho: Não faça isso! Primeiro: santos não são mals; - ela tinha bebido pouco, era a mais sã de todos, com exceção das crianças (desde quando o Shippou tem algo de são?) – Segundo: Se você acertar meu pai com isso, vai estragar a roupa dele! Mas não vai machucá-lo por ele ser forte! UU

Miroku, sem entender nada por estar bêbado: O.õ"?

Yukisho: E blablablablabla... – começa a dar uma aula de porquê, quando, onde, que e quem ele devia atacar, coisa que ele não deu atenção.

Sesshoumaru, de repente, dá as costas para todos, e baixa as (não sei quantas) calças que ele tinha e baixa a cueca junto, mostrando sua bunda branca, mais uma vez nessa fic.

Hanay: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! – desmaia de susto.

Kagome: Huahuahuahuahua! Que bunda mais branca! Agora que vi de perto que descobri que é super branca! – e se mata de rir.

Miroku: AI! Que coisa mais feia!

Sango, 'bebaça' que estava: Que bunda branca linda! ---

Sesshoumaru, pondo as calças no lugar: UU Gostaram do showzinho? – falou, com cara de bêbado demente e malvado.

Inuyasha: AAAAAHHHH! GRAÇAS A KAMI QUE A MINHA BUNDA NÃO É TÃO BRANCA ASSIM! QUE COISA MAIS MEDONHAAA!

Kagome: UU Bundas muito brancas são feias. Por sorte, a bunda do Inuyasha não é assim tão branca...

Silêncio total. Pôde-se ouvir um passarinho cantando e passando logo acima deles. Sesshoumaru, bêbado que estava, catou o pássaro e enfiou na boca, engolindo o bicho vivo pra que ficasse quieto.

Inuyasha: O.O"

Kagome, percebendo a besteira que falara: O.O" Eu... eu... err... bem, é que o Inuyasha mesmo disse agora que a bunda dele não é assim tão branca UU"

Sesshoumaru: Mentira! Todo mundo sabe que você espia o Inuyasha no banho! – aponta pra ela, só faltando pendurar uma placa escrita 'culpada!'.

Inuyasha: É? Ela me espia? Mas eu quase nunca tomo banho... só às vezes... tipo uma vez por mês...

Sesshoumaru: Seu porco!

Kagome: Ecaaa! Sai pra lá! Ick! – se afasta do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Blábláblá, não encham o saco, pois hoje é o meu aniversário. U.U"

Sesshoumaru: É verdade, é verdade! Então, vamos voltar a beber, povo! – e todo mundo volta a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

Kagome: "Uff! Ainda bem que eles deixaram essa história pra lá... afinal, não é todo o mês que dá pra ver o Inuyasha tomando banho!" ---- - Ela bebe mais um monte.

Inuyasha, olhando pra Kagome, que bebia e fazia cara de quem babava por 'algo': Ei... Por que você tá olhando pra eu com essa cara, Kagome? O.O"

Kagome, bêbada: Aaaahhhh, Inu-kun! Eu já te contei que você tem uma bunda muuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiito linda? ------

Inuyasha: Oro? – boiando, por ainda estar bêbado – do que é que você tá falando? – ele já tinha se esquecido da história há alguns minutos atrás.

Kagome: É que da última vez que você tomou banho, eu me esfreguei numas ervas pra confundir seu olfato... e fui assistir você tomar banho!

Inuyasha: Aaaaaaahhhhhh, tá! Mas o que significa 'ofalto'?

Kagome, bebe mais uma taça de vinho e pega se serve de cerveja: Aiie! Se pronuncia 'olfalato'! – bebe todo o copo de cerveja – É o seu nariz! Eu enganei o seu nariz! Ick!

Inuyasha: Aaaaahhhhh! Ick! Agora entendi! Mas por que não explicou antes? UU"

Kagome, já nem dando mais atenção pro hanyou: O.O" – fica quieta por uns segundos – Ei, que negócio é esse de criança beber? – olha o Shippou roubando a garrafa que estava na mão do Sesshoumaru e bebendo um monte.

Shippou: É que me deu vontade... UU

Sesshoumaru: EI! – rouba a garrafa da mão do fedelho e continua bebendo e conversando com a Hanay, que acordara há pouco.

Kagome: Aff! Beba o quanto quiser, Shippou! Só não pegue a bebida da mão dos outros por que é feio! - ÙÚ"

Shippou: Sim! -------- - volta a roubar a bebida do Sesshoumaru, que também já estava bêbado demais pra perceber que quando colocou a garrafa na boca, não tinha mais nada, pois o Shippou devolvera vazia.

Kagome nem deu bola por Shippou tê-la desobedecido.

Kikyou, aparecendo do nada: Ei, que festa é essa? Esqueceram de mim?

Inuyasha: Minha Kikyou! ----- - se agarra nela, pois estava bêbado – há quanto tempo... – tenta beijá-la.

Kikyou: Epa! Sai pra lá, cachorro fedido que toma banho mensalmente!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Até tu, minha Kikyou!

Kagome: Ei, sua piranha! Não se agarre no meu Inu-kun! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! – KAPOF! POF! POF! POF!

Inuyasha: Aiiieeeehhh!

Kagome: Foi mal, inu-kun! Era pra Kikyou esse senta! – POF!

Inuyasha: Mas a Kikyou não tem o kotodama! Quem tem sou eu!

Kagome: Ah, é! Então, espera ae! – vai até o inuyasha que estava de cara no chão e começa a puxar o kotodama da cabeça dele, mas não saía de jeito nenhum.

Inuyasha, sendo arrastado: AAAIIIEEEE! PÁÁÁÁÁRAAAAA!

Kagome: Mas eu preciso 'emprestá' o teu kotodama pra Kikyou! Assim eu digo senta – POF! - Pra ela e ela senta! – POF!

Inuyasha: AAAIII!

Kikyou começou a beber como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixou os dois ali discutindo e ficou num canto sozinha. Todos beberam até cair, sem exceção. Até Kohaku acabou bebendo.

No dia seguinte, de manhã...

Inuyasha, acordando: Ai... que dor de cabeça...

Kagome: Eu que o diga... – olha pro lado – cadê o Sesshoumaru, a Hanay, a filha deles e a Kikyou?

Inuyasha: Não sei... acabei de acordar... Tá doendo...

Kagome, tomando meio vidrinho de remédio pra dor de cabeça: Uia! Seja lá o que aconteceu ontem à noite, me matou!

Inuyasha: Você não foi a única... – olha o vidrinho, com cara de quem tá morrendo – O que é isso? Bala?

Kagome: Não, não. É remédio pra ressaca! Tome o resto! – e faz o Inuyasha virar o resto do vidrinho goela abaixo – Agora, não mastigue. Engula tudo!

Inuyasha: Unhum! – engolindo.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, quando os dois já estavam um pouco melhor, se deram conta de que não era só o Sesshoumaru e sua família que tinham sumido...

Inuyasha: Cadê o Miroku e a Sango? O.O"

Kagome: Ah... Não sei... do jeito que eles estavam bêbados ontem, podem ter... err... você sabe...

Inuyasha: O.O" – caiu a ficha – tem certeza disso? A Sango nunca iria pra cama com ele!

Kagome: Iria sim! Ela disse que teria quantos filhos ele quisesse! Já começaram a fabricar essa noite!

Inuyasha: UU" Kagome... Que tal fazermos que nem o...

Kagome: O QUÊ! – não deixa ele terminar a frase – NUNCAAAA!

Inuyasha: O.O" Mas eu só ia dizer pra fazermos como o Sesshoumaru e sua família e irmos embora daqui!

Kagome: O.O" "E eu aqui, pensando outra coisa..."

Inuyasha: Mas no que é que você pensou, Kagome? – cara de inocente.

Kagome: Ah, nada, nada não. UU"

O Shippou havia sumido também, ninguém sabia onde o dito-cujo estava. Kohaku ainda estava desmaiado, próximo ao Inuyasha e a Kagome. Inuyasha o pegou no colo e carregou-o.

Inuyasha: Vamos, Kagome! Ande mais rápido que nós temos de encontrar o Miroku e a Sango!

Kagome: Eu não acho uma boa idéia nós irmos procurá-los agora... – gota – err... eles...

Inuyasha: O.õ" Bah! Dane-se! Vamos procurá-los assim mesmo!

Kagome: Nossa, Inuyasha! Você me parece meio estressado...

Inuyasha: É que a única pessoa que me deu presente foi o Sesshoumaru! Vocês não me deram nada! Seus egoístas! Ò.Ó

Kagome: Bom, nós preparamos sua festa! Já é seu presente! Além do mais, eu não vi o presente do Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha: Mas eu já vi! UU Ele se livrou do Shippou exatamente como eu pedi!

Kagome: O.O" Você o quê!

Inuyasha: Err... eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas eu pedi pro Sesshoumaru pra ele mandar o Shippou pra um lugar beeeeeeeeeem longe de mim! "Glup! Talvez, depois dessa, eu morra..." Ç.Ç

Kagome: Nós, você quer dizer! UU O Shippou tá que é uma mala! Eu já não agüento mais o fedelho!

Inuyasha: --- Jura! Então você não vai brigar comigo por ter pedido esse tipo de coisa pro Sesshoumaru, ao invés de um castelo enorme, aonde poderíamos viver felizes para sempre? - ¬¬

Kagome: O.O" Seu idiota! Deveria ter pedido o castelo ou coisa assim! Daí, era só deixar o Shippou pra fora que um youkai qualquer vinha comer ele!

Inuyasha: O.O" é verdade! Como eu fui burro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes!

Kagome: ¬¬ Porque você é burro, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Mas não dá nada! No ano que vem eu peço um castelo pro Sesshoumaru no nee-san!

Kagome: Ç.Ç Meu castelo...

Inuyasha: da onde que era seu? UU"

Kagome: Bem, nesse caso eu faria você de escravo, daí o castelo seria meu, e não seu!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Sua bruxa malvada!

Kagome: UU Dane-se você e seus comentários inúteis! Agora, vamos procurar os outros!

Em quinze minutos de andança...

Miroku: Aaaaaahhhhh! Sango!

Inuyasha e Kagome, ouvindo: O.O"

Sango: Aaaahhhh! Houshi-samaaaaa!

Kagome e Inuyasha, chegando e observando: O.õ"

Sango e Miroku: Quueee coooo cêêêê foooiiii fazêêêêê nuuuh matuh, Kaguya Lôquinha...! – cantando.

Inuyasha, cortando a música deles: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! Mas que coisa mais horrível! – Se afasta um pouco deles, com medo de que isso passe.

Kagome, olhando os dois que estavam bebendo e cantando: . . . O.O"

Sango: Ah! Inuyasha! Kagome! Vocês não querem vir... ick! Cantar conosco? – Falou, extremamente bêbada.

Miroku: Ick! – termina de beber uma garrafa e joga-a num amontoado de garrafa ao seu lado.

Kagome: Aiiii! Vocês passaram a madrugada bebendo, seus dementes!

Miroku: Ick...! Claro! O que você achou que estávamos fazendo?

Kagome: O.O" Vocês nem imaginam...

Inuyasha: Vocês não tão com dor de cabeça, não? – Disse, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

Miroku: Claro que não! O Monge Mushin me ensinou que... ick! – ele já estava vermelho, de tão bêbado. Não se sabe como ainda não desmaiara... – pra evitar ressaca, mantenha-se bêbado!

Inuyasha: E dá certo?

Miroku: Claro! Veja eu e a Sango! Não parecemos bem pra você?

Inuyasha: O.O" – fica olhando os dois que estavam pra lá de bêbados – Sinceramente? Eu acho que vocês tão pior que eu e a Kagome... O.O"

Sango: Aaaiiihhh! Eu quero mais saquê! – rouba a garrafa do Miroku.

Kagome: ¬¬ Parem já com isso! Assim vocês viciam!

Inuyasha: UU" Kagome... Eu acho que eles já estão viciados. ¬¬ (Perceberam como o Inuyasha anda esperto ultimamente? O.õ")

Kagome: AAAIIIIIEEE! PAREM DE BEBER, JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Ò.Ó – Bate no Miroku e na Sango, desmaiando-os – Inuyasha, leve-os e não discuta comigo! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Glup! Sim, senhora! – Pega a Sango no colo e joga o Miroku e o Kohaku nas costas.

_**E agora? Onde Shippou foi parar? Onde estariam Kikyou, Sesshoumaru e sua família? Será que no próximo aniversário do Inuyasha ele vai lembrar de pedir um castelo pro irmão? Sesshoumaru o deixará viver até lá? O.õ" O Sesshoumaru mostrará a bunda branca dele num próximo capítulo? A Kikyou vai ser mais educada com o Inuyasha ou vai continuar sendo a mala que ela sempre foi? õ.O" O Inuyasha vai voltar a ser burro ou vai ficar um pouco mais espertinho, como nesse capítulo? Bem, descubram isso no próximo capítulo! **_

_**Bom, obrigada pelas reviews, minna-san!**_


	8. A Morte da Miss Barrenta XD

_**Se InuYasha fosse meu e não da Rumiko Takahashi, eu tacava fogo na Kikyou (sim, eu invoquei com ela, e daí? Eu nunca gostei dela mesmo...) só pra ver ela se debater e gritar: **"Nãããããããooooooo! Se eu pegar fogo, a minha pele (barro, sua burra!) vai endurecer e vou virar uma estáááátuaaaaaaa! – vira uma estatua de barro, aonde vem um passarinho e faz caquinha na cabeça dela – Ç.Ç"** – Muahuahuahua! XDDDD mas como InuYasha não é meu, fiquem felizes... OBS: O clipe "Yatta!" também não é meu, nem mesmo sua música ou qualquer outra coisa nele (isso sim é uma coisa que dou graças por não possuir os direitos O.O")**_

**_A Morte da Miss Barrenta_**

Era mais um dia normal na idade feudal japonesa... rios corriam normalmente... pássaros cantavam como se nada tivesse acontecido... uma sacerdotisa morta-viva malvada cantarolava e saltitava, infelizmente para a infelicidade de certas pessoas... youkais lobos caçavam suas presas... opa! Espera aí! Eu disse sacerdotisa morta-viva que cantarolava e saltitava por aí para a infelicidade de certas pessoas! Pára o caminhão que a porca da sacerdotisa deu sinal de vida! XDDDD

Kagome, olhando pro lado: Aff! Ninguém merece! Mal acordei e tenho que dar de cara com essa coisa! – chuta o Inuyasha, que tinha dormido do lado dela.

Kikyou, escondida numa moita: "O quêêêê! Ninguém chuta o MEU Inuyashaaaaaa! Só eu posso maltratá-lo assim! Aff!" Ò.Ó – U.U" sai do meio da moita e vai pra cima da Kagome.

Kagome: Quêêêê! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, Ô MONTE DE BOSTA! – Bate na Kikyou e derruba ela no chão facilmente – Como você é fraca, Kikyou! Sua inútil que não sabe nem como dar uma rasteira numa monga que te derrubou! U.U

Kikyou: Obrigada por me lembrar da palavra 'rasteira'! – dá uma rasteira na Kagome, derrubando-a no chão e se joga em cima dela, arrancando seus cabelos.

Inuyasha, 'meio' dormindo e totalmente confuso com o que acontecia: Oro? Duas Kikyous... eu devo estar sonhando... melhor impossível... Venham, minhas lindas Kikyous! Venham para o papai aqui! ---– totalmente lerdo com o que acontecia.

Kagome: Ò.Ó O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! NÃO ME CONFUNDO COM ESSE ENTULHO, INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Sente que perdeu um chumaço de cabelo – AAAIEEEE! SOME, SUA BARROSA! – Dá um soco na barriga da Kikyou, que rola no chão de dor mas rapidamente se levanta – E VOCÊ AE, SEU HANYOU EMPRESTÁVEL! SENTA! – CAPOF!

Kikyou: Ninguém bate no MEU Inuyasha, só eu! Só eu posso castigá-lo! Ò.Ó Sua pirralha nojenta! Vem cá que eu te pego! – Tenta se aproximar da Kagome, que mais do que rápida pula pra trás do Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Me proteja dela! Ç.Ç

Inuyasha: Ah, é? Por quê? Não era você que já estava brigando comigo quando eu mal acordara?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Se você me salvar dela, eu faço ramen pra você por uma semana!

Inuyasha: Xácomigo! "Ramen! Eu nem posso acreditar que eu vou ganhar ramen... ae! Eu faço qualquer negócio pra ganhar ramen!" --- – Vai até a Kikyou e pega ela no colo – Me desculpe, minha querida Kikyou, mas eu prefiro ramen a você! U.U

Kikyou: Nãããããoooooo! Espere, Inuyasha! Você vai me trocar por ramen! E eu nem sei o que é isso!

Inuyasha: é uma comida deliciosa do mundo da Kagome! --- - disse, arrastando-a, agora pelos cabelos, até um rio próximo de onde estavam – eu vou jogar você no rio!

Kikyou: Mas se você quiser, eu faço pra você, Inuyasha! Eu vou fazer o ramen mais gostoso do mundo! Você vai ver! Será muito melhor que o ramen dessa menina! Afinal, eu sou muito mais velha que ela e tenho experiência em cozinhar direito!

Inuyasha, parando quase que no rio: Sério? --- Você faz ramenzinho gostosinho pro Inuzinho aqui? ----- - babando.

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha! Não aceite! Ela não faz idéia do que seja ramen! Ela está mentindo! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: O.O" É verdade... – joga ela no rio, que tinha uma correnteza forte – Kikyou! Te vejo outro dia! Agora eu vou é forrar o estômago! – Gritou, acenando um tchau.

Kagome: "Pelo menos, a barriga dele é maior que o olho... Fiquei com ele graças à comida!" O.O" - ¬¬

Inuyasha: E então, Kagome! Cadê o rango? ¬¬

Kagome: Ahh! Você comeu todo o ramen ontem, lembra-se?

Inuyasha: Mas você prometeu! Se você não me der ramen, irei atrás da Kikyou!

Kagome: ¬¬ "Maldito descarado!" Tá, tá bom! Vamos ao meu mundo comprar um estoque de ramen... – Disse com a mínima força de vontade possível.

Inuyasha, super alegre e dando até saltinhos: Ueeebaaaaa! Meu amado ramen! --- Ramen, se prepare que eu estou chegando! Ole, ole, olá! Ramen! Vou comer ramen, ole, ole, olá! Ó, meu querido ramen! Aqui vou eu! EEEEHHH!

Kagome: ¬¬ "Eu não acredito que ele faz toda essa festa por comida... e quando eu apareço, ele mal diz um 'oi'... e a Kikyou não larga do nosso pé... Inuyasha e Kikyou... vocês não perdem por esperar! Muahuahuahua! Pois hoje em dia a vingança vem de porsche! Bem, não diria que nesse mundo haja porsches... aqui ela vem a cavalo, mas no meu mundo é outra história! Ò.Ó " - O.O"

E enquanto eles se dirigiam até o poço...

Inuyasha: Lá lá lá lá... ramen, ramen, ramen...! – continuava cantarolando e dando saltinhos de alegria.

Kagome: ¬¬ "Eu juro que se ele cantar ou falar a palavra ramen nos próximos 3 minutos nem que seja uma única vez, ele vai sentar até o inferno!" Ò.Ó – Ela pensou.

Inuyasha, parando de cantar para encará-la: Ué... Ei, Kagome, por que você tá fazendo essa cara? O.õ"?

Kagome, esperando fielmente que ele falasse 'aquela' palavra ou cantasse algo idiota de novo: Ow, nada, Inu-kun! Pode voltar a cantar!

Inuyasha: Tá, se você diz que não é nada, eu vou voltar a fazer festa... Meu ra... – pára, ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo do mato.

Kagome: "Grrr... Quem foi o desgraçado que estragou minha felicidade dessa vez? Se for a Kikyou de novo...!" Ò.Ó

Inuyasha, sacando a tessaiga: Fehh! Apareça, Lobo Fedido!

Kouga, saindo do mato: Heh! Se não é o Inukkoro e a minha mu-lher!

Kagome: Kouga...! Ò.Ó Seu...! – Suas palavras "super educadas" são cortadas.

Kouga: Kagome, o que você está fazendo aqui com o Inukkoro? – Pega nas mãos dela – E o que você tá fazendo, Inuyasha? Tirando férias, é? Você não tinha que perseguir o Naraku? Ou você finalmente resolveu deixar o desgraçado para alguém forte como eu? U.U

Inuyasha: Kéft! Você é tão burro que nem se tocou, não é, lobo fedido! – Se enfia no meio dos dois, separando-os – Aquele idiota tá morto há pelo menos um ano! E tudo graças a mim! UU

Kouga: O quê...!

Kagome: Bem, a parte de o Naraku estar morto há mais ou menos um ano é verdade... mas não foi só graças ao Inuyasha! Os nossos amigos também ajudaram e se não fosse pelo Sesshoumaru, o irmão do Inuyasha, com certeza nós teríamos tido o dobro de trabalho pra acabar com o Naraku! U.U"

Inuyasha: Grr... Você podia até lembrar dos nossos amigos, mas por que tinha que citar o Sesshoumaru? Ò.Ó

Kagome: ¬¬ Porque ele é seu irmão e também porque se não fosse por ele, você teria quase morrido!

Inuyasha: Não me lembre disso!

Kagome: E não se esqueça de que você deve uma ao Sesshoumaru, já que ele te salvou de perder uma nádega na batalha!

Kouga: Uma o quê? O Inukkoro quase perdeu uma nádega? Huahauhauhauha! Essa eu queria ter visto!

Inuyasha: Grr... – ergue a manga do quimono e bate na cabeça do Kouga – Isso podia ter acontecido com qualquer um, Kouga! Até mesmo com você!

Kouga: É claro que não! Mesmo que o Naraku tenha levado os meus fragmentos, eu sou muito mais esperto e rápido que você, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kéft! Vá sonhando!

Kouga: Ah, é! Quer apostar uma corrida!

Inuyasha: Quero! Correremos até o poço come-ossos, logo à frente!

Kagome: ¬¬ Err... Rapazes... – antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os dois saíram em direção ao poço, abandonando-a – Bem, pelo menos eles se esqueceram da Shikon no Tama! – Disse, pegando um saquinho onde tinha a tal da jóia e balançando-o entre os dedos. Para provocá-los, ela tirou a jóia do saco e colocou-a amarrado a um fio no pescoço, e saiu em direção a eles – Ainda bem que o Inuyasha não perdeu nenhuma parte do corpo... mas bem que a Kikyou podia ter morrido... aquele idiota do Naraku não serve nem pra bater numa morta-viva indefesa! Ò.Ó - ¬¬

Inuyasha: Kéft! Eu não disse que eu era mais rápido que você, Lobo Fedido!

Kouga: Bah! Isso foi pura sorte, Inukkoro!

E os dois começaram a discutir e a brigar, esquecendo-se da Kagome e da Jóia que estava a uns 10 metros de distância deles.

Kagome, agora ao lado deles: Ei! Os dois vão ficar muito tempo aí se xingando e gritando, ou vão sair do caminho pra eu passar pelo poço e ir pra minha era?

Os dois pararam de brigar, pois o olhar dela era realmente do mal e os assustou. Por um acaso, os olhos deles caíram na jóia...

Kouga: Ah! Kagome! Dê-me a jóia! Eu vou ficar forte e vou ganhar dessa merda de cachorro! – aponta pro Inuyasha – e você irá morar comigo, e não com esse pobre coitado que deve morar debaixo duma ponte qualquer!

Kagome: ¬¬" Não. U.U A jóia é minha e ninguém tasca! Ò.Ó

Inuyasha: Ei! Eu não moro embaixo de uma ponte!

Kouga: Ah, não? Então, onde você mora, Inukkoro?

Inuyasha: Err... Eu fico onde der... – gota.

Kouga: Háh! Viu só! Kagome, venha comigo!

Inuyasha: Hah! A Kagome me dará a jóia para eu me tornar um youkai completo, não? Aí eu serei tão grande quanto o meu pai e te engolirei com uma bocada, Lobo Fedido! U.U E daí, eu vou extorquir o meu irmão ricaço!

Kagome: "E daí eu dou o golpe do baú no Inuyasha! É por isso que eu fico sempre do lado do Inuyasha... nunca do lado do Kouga... talvez se ele fosse rico... hum... Vou enrolar o Inuyasha um pouco, pra ele não saber do meu golpe!" – e começa a falar - É, vai sonhando, Inuyasha! Até parece que eu vou te dar a jóia pra isso! U.U "Dar eu até dou, contanto que eu consiga dar o golpe do baú nele O.O Oh! Já ia me esquecendo que tenho que me livrar do Vaso Ambulante... Ou ela pode acabar dando o golpe do baú no Inu, ao invés de mim!"

Inuyasha: Eu troco a jóia por todos os ramens do mundo!

Kagome: ¬¬ "Sorte a dele que já se passaram três minutos... e dá pra dar um desconto, já que ele tá ficando um pouco mais espertinho e não tá pensando tanto com o estômago... Mas pra eu dar o golpe do baú nele, eu preciso dele totalmente abestalhado, como geralmente! O.O O Inuyasha vai continuar burro, então..." – e começou a mentir - Ahn... Não. U.U

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Mas eu quelu a jóia... – falou como se fosse um bebê pidão.

Kagome: Não. U.U E senta. – POF! – Você não é um bebê pra falar assim, Inuyasha! Kouga, saia do meu caminho! – ela empurra o Kouga sem falar mais nada e pula poço adentro, abandonando um Kouga confuso e fazendo com que um Inuyasha raivoso pulasse atrás dela.

Kouga, pulando logo em seguida: Eu vou atrás deles! Ò.Ó

Dez minutos depois...

Kouga: Arf, arf... Não... consigo... atravessar... o poço... – disse, pulando dentro deste pela 3455675ª vez.

No mundo da Kagome...

- Ó, meu querido! Eu nunca te traí, juro por tudo o que é sagrado neste mundo!

- Querida... se você está falando a verdade, quem comeu todos os ramens? Nessa casa, só eu como ramen... você me traiu sim... buááááááá!

- Não! Uma amiga minha veio aqui e comeu os seus ramens... eu não te traí!

- Ah, não! Então, como essa sua amiga comeu 4452 potes de ramen? Ou então você é sapatão? Com uma amiga que come assim...

- É q--

Kagome, mudando de canal: Aff! Novela mexicana é triste!

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç Tadinho dele! Comeram todo o ramen dele... isso não se faz... Buáááááá! Que maldade, snif, snif! Y.Y

Kagome: Inuyasha... senta – POF! - ¬¬

Inuyasha: Ai! Ç.Ç Se isso acontecesse comigo, eu não perdoava quem comeu os ramens! Nunca! – faz pose de galã.

Kagome: O.O Má qué isso! – olha pra 6 japoneses na TV dançando com cueca de lutador de sumô, mas estes eram magros. Tinha o desenho de uma folha nas cuecas (tipo Adão e Eva ¬¬") – Mas é um show ao vivo... O.O – E os 6 japas dançavam (rebolavam e pulavam, em outras palavras o.o") e cantavam (praticamente) só "Yatta!" ("Yatta!" significa "Legal!") pro povo que assistia... e os fãs iam a loucura - O.O" Inventam cada coisa... – comentou.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAH! MÁ QUE COISA HORRÍVEL! – Falou, pulando pra trás do sofá de susto e apontando pra TV.

Kagome: Nãããããããããããooooooooooo! Imagine! Esses corpos super branco-amarelados e sem músculos são lindos!

Inuyasha: Você acha isso mesmo? O.O

Kagome, passando a mão na cabeça como quem diz "Por que EU tenho que agüentar isso!": Ai, Inuyasha! Senta! – POF!

Inuyasha: Ai! Por que...?

Kagome: Senta! - POF! - Simples: eu falei brincando e você entendeu errado, pra variar! – olha de esguelha pro Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç me desculpe. – começa a prestar atenção no clipe "Yatta!" – Ainda bem que a bunda deles não aparece! Imagine como devem ser! Pelamordedeus! Que horrível! E ainda bem que eu sou muito mais musculoso também U.U

Kagome: Hum... -------- Tive uma idéia...

Inuyasha: Err... Por que você tá me olhando com essa cara, Kagome...?

Kagome: Simples! Você e mais cinco homens vão dançar "Yatta!" pra mim!

Inuyasha: Nããããããããooooooooo! Ç.Ç

Kagome: Siiiiiim... – Olhar super mal.

Inuyasha: Glup! "Tô ferrado!" Err... acho que, pela sua cara, não terei mais ramen, né, Kagome...

Kagome: Legal, legal, legal... --- - dançando e pensando na super idéia dela.

Inuyasha: Ç.Ç "Tô lascado!"

Enquanto isso, na idade feudal...

Kouga: Arf... Arf... Tá bom... isso já encheu... cansei... – senta na borda do poço.

Kikyou, aparecendo do meio dumas árvores: Ei, quer que eu te ajude a atravessar o poço, lobinho?

Kouga: Sim! --- Você faria isso? Arigato!

Kikyou: Sim, mas tem um preço...

Kouga: Qualquer coisa!

Kikyou: Mate aquela menina chamada Kagome, lá do outro lado do poço U.U

Kouga: QUÊ? Nunca! Eu amo a Kagome! – começa a lutar com a Kikyou – Eu vou é te matar, sua morta-viva!

Kikyou, pegando um troço que estava na sua mochilinha (da onde ela tirou uma mochila? O.õ"): Vá, minha linda sapa de estimação, Miss Barrenta! Assuste esse lobinho fedido com a sua feiúra e sujeira!

Sapa Miss Barrenta: . . . – não se mexe, mesmo depois da Kikyou colocá-la 'delicadamente' no chão e dar-lhe uns pontapés pra ver se o bicho tava mesmo vivo.

Kouga: Háh! Essa sapa feiosa não pode com o meu super chute de Lobo Fedido! Esse é o chute que o Inukkoro deu o nome, legal, não? ¬¬ - chuta a sapa Miss Barrenta, que voa pro céu e explode.

Kikyou: Ç.Ç Era a minha sapa de estimação preferida! Oh! Nãããããooo! Eu vou embora, recompor minhas energias... Nos veremos em breve, Lobinho... – Dá uma piscadela (ai, que sexy! ¬¬) pra ele e chama os carregadores de alma, que a fazem desaparecer.

Kouga: õ.O" Eu, hein! Cada uma que me aparece... primeiro, a Kagome super histérica... daí, uma mestra dos ventos burra e gostosa... e também, uma noiva que eu nem lembrava que tinha... E agora, essa morta-viva louca aí que nem fez esforço nenhum pra me atacar e já diz que tá cansada...

_**E agora? O Inuyasha vai dançar "Yatta!"? Quem serão as outras cinco vítimas da Kagome e sua idéia estupenda? Eu vou lembrar de matar a Kikyou num próximo capítulo? XDD O Sesshy dançará "Yatta!" também? Se sim, como o convencerão? O.õ" a Kikyou se vingará do Kouga-kun? Kagome lembrará de convidá-lo pra dançar "Yatta!"? **_

**_Vocês acharam que eu ia matar a Kikyou, não? O.õ" Bem, eu irei matá-la, mas é que vou fazê-la sofrer muito, ainda... Ò.Ó Muahuahuahua! ---_**

_**Continua...**_

_**O Sesshy não mostrou o bumbum dele nesse capítulo, mas no próximo pode apostar que ele vai.(Eu quero ver a bunda do Sesshy rebolando!)o Obrigada pelo comentário, ja ne!**_


End file.
